Bad Boy Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto is a new kid while Sasuke is the resident bad boy of the village. They meet and become engrossed with each other making them stay near each other more often than not. Sasuke being the bad boy wants the goody to shoes Naruto to do bad things with him and actually does get him to. This will be a lot of firsts for Naruto but will this also become a first for Sasuke too?
1. Just Meeting

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So this is one of the newer stories that I wrote chapters ahead for already so I am pretty much set on this one if I really wanted to but I don't want to give everything away right away so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **The pairing is SasuNaru**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto was new to the city of Konoha but by no means did he think he would ruin his good boy image with his parents just by meeting a boy in his high school. Never did he think he would fall in so deep that he couldn't explain it. This is where his love for the bad boy began.

"Naruto eat your breakfast so I can take you to school." Kushina, Naruto's mother said.

"Yeah little brother doesn't want to be late for YOUR first day." Kurama, Naruto's older brother said.

"Kurama we're not going through this again. You're signing up for school too. You're a senior in high school and highly intelligent so don't mess it up. Why aren't you more like your brothers and sister?" Kushina lectured her oldest son.

"Mom I'm not a nerd like this one and those two barely even know what going to a real school is like." Kurama said as he whacked Naruto and pointed to his younger siblings who just started going to middle school.

"Just because I'm smarter than you don't mean I'm a nerd." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that little brother?" Kurama growled.

"No fighting at the table. Your father will be up any minute now and he doesn't need to hear you two arguing." Kushina said swatting her son over the head.

"Morning everyone," Minato, Naruto's father said as he came into the kitchen.

"Dad is you taking us to school while mommy takes Kura and Naru?" Karin, Naruto's younger sister asked.

"Yes, I guess I am." Minato said with a smile kissing everyone on the head.

"Dad I'm too old for that." Kurama complained swatting at his dad playfully.

"You're never too old to get some love from your parents." Kushina said handing Kurama his plate.

"I'm done," Naruto said.

"Then go to the living room. Kurama and I will be done in a minute." Kushina said.

"I'm not going." Kurama said in a firm tone.

"Yes, you are, no son or daughter of mine won't get their education." Minato said firmly standing in the doorway of the kitchen doing his tie.

"Whatever," Kurama mumbled sinking into his chair messing with his food.

"Kurama eat properly." Kushina said.

"Menma, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his little brother.

"Drawing," Menma said glancing up really quick than back to his notebook.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked as he sat by his brother.

Menma just nodded and handed the drawing pad to his brother. Naruto looked through it and smiled because his brother still drew in the sketch pad that he bought for him.

"This is really nice; it's a dragon, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Menma smiled always liking when his brother complimented him.

Naruto was always closest to his youngest brother because Naruto and him were so similar with not wanting to disappoint their parents and also because they both were quiet blondes with a terrible temper like their father, and they both wore glasses. As for Naruto's other siblings like his mom had bright red hair and they were loud and spontaneous people. Naruto used to be a loud child too but he calmed when he got into his teens being sixteen now.

"Come on Naruto, we're ready to go." Kushina said patting her son on the head.

Honestly both of Naruto's parents wanted to go take Naruto to school because they knew when people saw him they would praise their son for his top scores the way he has. Naruto's scores were on the top of the whole region from Konoha to Suna and they were so proud of their son for it.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." Kurama complained from the front seat.

"Too bad, I think I homeschooled you for too long when you were a kid. Naruto started before you the same year as you and you still complain. He will be going to school more than you by the time he graduates. Not only that you stopped going last year you're lucky they even let you bump up a grade." Kushina lectured her son.

Naruto put on his headphones and started to tune his mom and brother out. Naruto was actually pretty excited about this school because he heard a lot of people at this school had some of the scores in the region and Naruto never really had friends so it would be a great start.

When they got to the school Naruto put his hoodie on not really enjoying the stares everyone was giving him.

"Come on mom I don't want to do this." Kurama complained but still followed her.

Naruto didn't feel comfortable either but he wasn't going to voice it because he didn't want the people here to see him sweat so he bit his tongue. He noticed a group of kids that Naruto deemed as trouble and noted to himself that he wouldn't go near those kids if possible but Naruto knew there was a strong possibility to run into them.

From the view Naruto got off them one had purplish white hair with lavender eyes he was loud and his voice is one thing Naruto would remember. The next one was the biggest guy in the group with a cloak on and a bird in his hand he had orange hair. Naruto gave him the term the gentle giant from what he could see with the bird. The last two guys in the group had both jet-black hair and dark eyes to boot but one had a fake smile on his face and was pale beyond reason and the other had an irritated scowl on his face with his eyebrows knitted together. Then there were two girls hanging around them one with pink hair and the other with light blonde hair. Naruto knew he was going to remember everyone by the color of their hair. He didn't think he would honestly want to get to know any of those kids.

"Come on Naruto, keep up." Naruto heard his mother say and he ran to catch up with her realizing he stopped to analyze that group in particular and not noticing the set of black eyes on a certain raven watching his moves.

When they got to the office the secretary Shizune told them that it will be about fifteen minutes before she could see them because she had a small meeting with another student before them. That the student's older brother had to come in because he was also a student.

"Sasuke I told you to meet me inside not with your friends." Naruto noticed a look alike of the boy getting yelled at say as he pulled him into the office.

The boy known as Sasuke smirked and made a remark Naruto couldn't hear and made his brother even madder.

"Thank you for coming Itachi." Tsunade the principal of the school said as she gestured for the two to come in.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto started to get antsy. He hated being in a school if he wasn't going to learn something. He doesn't like to diddle doddle as he pondered frustrated the door opened.

"Kushina you can come in now." Tsunade said.

Naruto noticed the two boys didn't leave the office.

"It's very nice to see you again Tsunade." Kushina said while Naruto stood in the back by the wall not wanting to be by anyone.

"I see Naruto is as quiet as usual." Tsunade commented looking back at Naruto.

"Whatever, I don't want to be here so, can I go?" Kurama asked politely like it was going to change the outcome.

"No," Kushina and Tsunade said at the same time shaking their heads.

Naruto couldn't really help the chuckle that slipped past his lips from his brother trying.

"Naruto come here so we can all talk." Tsunade said and Naruto did as he was told. "Okay this here is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha both is in one of your grades and will be your mentor for the semester to make sure you know the rules and regulations of the buildings and so you know where to go. If you need help with anything related to school which I doubt for Naruto but if you do Sasuke and Itachi have some pretty high scores themselves and could help you." Tsunade explained.

"Who is who?" Kurama asked obviously not listening when they came in the office earlier.

"This is..." Tsunade started to say before Naruto interrupted.

"That is Sasuke and that is Itachi." Naruto said gesturing to them.

"Yes, that is correct. So Itachi take Kurama to his classes while I talk to his mom and she signs the paperwork. As for Naruto Sasuke isn't in all of your classes so he will be around whenever you need him." Tsunade said handing Naruto his schedule unlike with Itachi and Kurama.

"Yes," Naruto said and made a move for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kushina asked grabbing her son pulling him into a hug.

"Mom..." Naruto whined but let it happen.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl as he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"I will be picking you both up later so make sure your brother stays here." Kushina said.

"Okay," Naruto said and started to head to the door.

Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was following or not but he didn't really care as he looked at his classes and noticed the only normal classes he had were for his language classes, extracurricular classes, and his homeroom.

"All AP classes again." Naruto mumbled.

"That's why you're in none of my classes aside a few." Sasuke said finally making his presence known.

"I figured," Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"I just could tell." Naruto mumbled but put his headphones in his pocket.

"Why? Because my brother had to pull me into the office?" Sasuke asked trying his best to get a reaction out of the blonde who just gave a reaction to his mom and his classes so far and he even got a chuckle for his brother.

Sasuke wanted to know this boy and didn't really understand why.

"Yeah," Naruto said not even taking a glance at the boy.

Naruto didn't want to be around the boy and he was sure he could find everything for himself. They got to the homeroom class and Naruto was already nervous to start fresh.

"Sasuke you grace us with your presence today. What a joyous occasion." The teacher said.

"I have a new student with me." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm pulling him in the class knocking his hoodie down.

Naruto didn't notice the surprise from Sasuke seeing his bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Naruto yanked his arm away from Sasuke.

"Well newbie introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I just moved here from Suna." Naruto said softly but firmly enough for everyone to hear him.

"You're the guy with the highest score in the region?" The teacher asked shocked.

"Yes," Naruto said shrugging his shoulder but he could feel his face getting hot.

"Sasuke he will be sitting next to you." The teacher said and Naruto was about to follow Sasuke but got stopped when the teacher said does the class have any questions for him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The pink haired girl from earlier asked.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to enjoy this class.

"Or boyfriend?" The lavender eyed boy from earlier asked.

"Suigetsu, Sakura those are not topic for conversations." The teacher said.

"No for both." Naruto said and attempted again to go to his seat but another hand rose.

"Sai," the teacher called.

"Do you like guys or girls?" Sai asked making several people laugh including Sasuke.

Yup Naruto was going to hate this class with these people. The irony was they were all Sasuke's friends from earlier Naruto noticed.

"I never have been even on a date and my father taught me to like someone for who they are not what they are." Naruto said and didn't wait for more questions he just walked to his seat.

The table he sat at next to Sasuke was in a group of two other people aside from them.

"Hello," a small whisper was heard from across from Naruto.

"Hi," Naruto said with a smile.

"My name is Hinata." The girl named Hinata said softly.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"My name is Shino." The voice across from Sasuke said.

"Hi," Naruto said holding his hand out to them to shake.

'A real politician's son.' Sasuke thought.

Minato was going to be mayor in just a few hours and his mother was becoming a teacher at the elementary school.

Naruto realized quickly that his homeroom class was an ethics class the irony in being next to someone that is a bad guy from what Naruto could see. The class was over quickly and Naruto followed Sasuke out the door.

"I don't want to take you to your next class so find someone else too." Sasuke said to Naruto once they got in the hallway.

"Figures," Naruto mumbled and turned away from Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what classes he had with Sasuke but it was obvious that he didn't want to help him and he didn't expect him to do it from the beginning.

"I will show you to your class Naruto." Hinata said with Shino and another boy next to her.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's not necessary I will take him. He has AP classes anyway." Sasuke said snatching the schedule from Naruto glancing at it.

"I thought you didn't want to help me." Naruto grumbled not understanding the mood swings Sasuke had but also snatched his schedule back from Sasuke.

"I changed my mind. We have the same AP Math class to begin with." Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from the others who wanted to help him.

"You're bipolar, aren't you?" Naruto asked out loud not meaning too.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Or you're an attention seeker." Naruto said.

"Where are you getting those assumptions?" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto took a step back knowing he didn't want to get into a fight and hoped Sasuke didn't notice, too bad that he did.

"Because first you tell me you don't want to help me then when I get someone else to help me you pull me away from them. Either you want my attention or you're bipolar." Naruto said, not wanting to fight.

For some reason the raven pissed him off and he couldn't control his mouth.

"I'm neither, like I said over there I changed my mind." Sasuke growled out backing Naruto into a wall.

Naruto just didn't want to have anything to do with the dark-haired boy but it seemed the other thought otherwise.

"Kakashi, you have a new student." Sasuke said as he entered the class with Naruto in toll because he couldn't skip class to avoid the boy.

"Welcome, my name is Kakashi. Oh, your Minato's boy." Kakashi said when he got a good look at Naruto.

"Yup," Naruto said wanting to go to a seat away from the other boy.

"Well we don't get assigned seating's so sit where you want." Kakashi said waving his hands toward the seats.

Naruto didn't hesitate to take a front seat which in turn made Sasuke sit right behind him because who knows to Naruto. Naruto didn't understand why the boy bothered him so much but he did he couldn't wait till he wasn't in a class with him or he left a way to go by his friends. He could feel him staring at him it made the back of his hair on his neck stand on edge. It was pretty nerve wrecking to be around him. It made Naruto so nervous that he could barely pay attention to his class that he was relieved when it was over.

"You got Spanish class which in the language department with mine." Sasuke said making Naruto wish he was with someone else. "Come on," Sasuke said walking ahead.

Naruto did as he was told because he didn't want to be late for his first day in the class. But he knew he needed to get used to where his classes were because he didn't want to get stuck with Sasuke for the rest of the week.

When Naruto got to the class he spotted a few people from homeroom and was relieved to be in a class with them.

"Hinata, Shino," Naruto said relieved.

"Hey, you're here too?" Shino asked shocked.

"Yeah I took French when I was homeschooled and in Suna." Naruto said.

"You were homeschooled?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, until my brother started middle school then I went to school with him. The school had elementary and middle school together." Naruto said sitting next to them. "Does this class have assigned seating?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's neat though you were homeschooled." Shino said.

"Good, because I only have been able to talk to you two today aside from Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Do you get along?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Naruto said sitting next to Hinata.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt more comfortable around Hinata.

"He actually took you to class which kind of shocked me." Shino said. "Kiba over here." Shino said waving to a boy that just came in the class he reminded Naruto of a dog.

"Naruto this is Kiba who we were trying to introduce you to earlier." Hinata said.

"Hey man," Kiba said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Hi," Naruto said in a shy way.

Despite having loud and rambunctious siblings he tends to drift away from the loud people.

"Yeah don't mind him he's naturally loud." Shino said making Kiba sit in front of him.

"I heard you got stuck with Sasuke Uchiha. You poor soul." Kiba said.

"Shut up Kiba." Shino reprimanded.

"What? I'm just saying he is always with his friends and they aren't good people." Kiba said already confirming Naruto's earlier assumptions.

"If only he actually came to school every day he would probably be on the top of the class with all AP classes like his brother." Shino said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, he's smart just doesn't show up a lot of the time." Hinata answered.

"That's why we were shocked when he took you to class earlier." Shino said.

"Okay let's stop talking about him his fangirls are here." Kiba said gesturing to the pink haired and light blonde-haired girl from this morning with the lavender eyed guy Suigetsu and the pale guy.

"There his fangirls?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they totally drool over him every chance they get." Kiba said leaning back putting his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Move your feet dog." A boy with long brown haired said.

He reminded Naruto of Hinata and Naruto recognized him from his AP Math class.

"Make me Neji." Kiba taunted.

Naruto wasn't sure he was going too really like Kiba but then the boy named Neji knocked Kiba's whole desk over making him fall to the floor.

"Thank you," Neji said and sat down.

"Wow," Naruto whispered. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Yeah that bastard and me always have this routine." Kiba said with a smile on his face laughing it off. "He's never been this rough before but oh well I will get him back later." Kiba said.

"Naruto," Hinata called out to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Can I see your schedule?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," Naruto said pulling it out his pocket grabbing his phone too while he was at it.

Naruto saw three text messages from his brother crying about the older Uchiha being a hard ass. Naruto texted his brother back saying at least he didn't have the lazy one that didn't care about shit. Then he got a text message that said lucky. Naruto shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Wow Naruto you have all AP classes." Hinata said a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Kiba screamed turning around shocked taking the schedule out of Hinata's hands which Naruto thought was rude.

"Neji he is in all honors and you're not." Kiba said pissing Neji off.

"Can I have my schedule back? I don't think you should make fun of someone using my credits." Naruto said perfectly calm but annoyed.

"That's how they always are Naruto." Hinata whispered as Kiba gave him back his schedule mumbling about him being a smart jerk.

"I still don't want my name being in it." Naruto said softly.

"I understand." Hinata said. "Neji," Hinata called to him.

"Yes?" Neji asked turning around.

"This is Naruto he is in my homeroom. Naruto this is my cousin Neji he is in Kiba's homeroom." Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said holding his hand out.

Neji didn't shake just stared at it like it was disgusting.

"Okay," Naruto said as he retracted his hand.

"What AP classes do you have?" Neji asked.

"All my classes are aside from electives." Naruto said noticing that it wasn't in Neji's nature to shake people's hands.

"Damn," Neji said turning around.

"He has been trying to get all honors classes since we got in high school last year. Freshman year and sophomore year aren't very different for him." Hinata said.

"Hello class," the teacher said as she walked in. "I heard we have a new student in this class where is he?" The teacher said looking around.

"Hi," Naruto said standing up.

"I am Kurenai, introduce yourself, you can stay right there when you do it." Kurenai said and Naruto was relieved.

"My name is Naruto, I came here from Suna. I was homeschooled up until 4th grade in elementary school then went to Suna elementary until now I came here." Naruto said sitting down.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. The way I do things in this class is you have to speak Spanish in this class at all times. No exceptions unless you don't know how to say something but otherwise this are Spanish class for a reason." Kurenai said with a smile.

The class was done so quickly and Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke was going to be out there waiting for him and he didn't want that at all.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want to go out there." Naruto said honestly.

"You don't want to be around the wonderful Sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba asked picking up his things.

"It's not that. I just don't want to be around a bunch of people at once." Naruto lied not wanting to let them know how uncomfortable Sasuke makes him feel.

"I can take you to class I have an AP class anyway. What class do you need to go to?" Neji asked.

"I have AP History." Naruto said relieved.

"I do too let's head out." Neji said and Naruto followed him quickly.

"See you at lunch Naruto." Hinata said and Naruto waved goodbye to her.

Once they got out the door Naruto spotted Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him.

"I don't need you to take me to class I have AP History with Neji so I'll go with him." Naruto said.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was annoyed by the sentence but didn't stand around long enough for him to say anything.

"It's him that makes you uncomfortable huh?" Neji asked as they walked down the hall to their class in the honors building.

"Yeah," Naruto said not seeing the point in lying.

"Well Sakura is in this class with us along with Sai." Neji said nodding his head.

"Does it have assigned seating?" Naruto asked as they walked in the class.

"No, unless Iruka thinks your bad." Neji said walking to a front desk. "Iruka we have a new student." Neji said as they walked toward the teacher's desk.

"Hello like Neji said I am new my name is Naruto." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"My name is Iruka and it's a pleasure to meet the highest score in the region." Iruka said catching Neji's attention along with Sakura's.

"Can we not talk about that?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, you can sit anywhere you choose to." Iruka said.

Naruto thanked the heavens the class wasn't full when he said that but it still was heard by the people in the room.

"You have the highest score in the region?" Neji asked as Naruto sat next to him.

"Yes, but can we not talk about it." Naruto said putting his head down and his hoodie up.

"Sure," Neji said slightly disappointed.

The class went by pretty fast and Naruto could honestly say he didn't want to leave this classroom because he loved it. History was by far his favorite subject.

"Naruto, lunch time." Neji said.

"That's my favorite too." Naruto said getting up.

Neji couldn't help the chuckle that came up seeing Naruto look the way he did. Naruto knew he could be very good friends with Neji after being in a class with him for the period and actually talking to him.

"Naruto, Neji over here." Kiba called him being the loudest one at the table.

"Thanks, Kiba," Neji said sitting next to Kiba oddly enough.

Neji and Kiba went to go get food together while Naruto sat in between Hinata and Shino. Naruto just watched the two and couldn't help but feel that they looked weird together.

"They have been friends since Hinata brought me and Kiba home with her to play." Shino said noticing where Naruto's eyes were.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at them until he felt a pair of eyes on his back making him turn around to see Sasuke.

"I'm surprised he's even still here." Hinata said noticing where Naruto's eyes went.

"Does he usually leave?" Naruto asked as him and Sasuke made eye contact with each other making him look away.

"Yes," Hinata said and the table was cluttered with a bunch of random talking.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hi my name is Sora and I am in the newspaper committee we want to do a summary about how the region 1st place feels about switching to our school and about a few personal things about you." Sora said.

"No thank you, I'd rather not be the center of attention." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Too bad, if you decide to change your mind I am in the newspaper room near the art room." Sora said walking away.

"I wish no one would say anything about the regional score." Naruto mumbled.

"Why it's something to be proud of?" Neji asked.

"Yeah it is but it's hard to talk to people when they don't give me a chance and talk about how I am arrogant because I had the number one spot." Naruto said.

"Damn that sucks man. See this bastard here is the seventh in the region and I'm still friends with him. I think people just need to give you a chance and maybe you need to open up a little bit more." Kiba said with a smile.

"So, should I open up to everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt." Kiba said.

"Yeah like open up to me." Sasuke said making everyone on Naruto's side turn around. "We could be great friends." Sasuke said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, you went too far now." Kiba said laughing making Neji laugh along with him.

Sasuke glared at the two but that didn't stop them from laughing at him. But he ignored them when he heard Naruto talk.

"What do we have in common?" Naruto asked suddenly not liking the fact that everyone in the table and Sasuke didn't think they could be friends because of Naruto.

"Who knows, but how would you know if you don't talk to me?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow rising.

Naruto found that oddly amusing.

"Fine," Naruto said. "We can try to be friends."

That shocked everyone including Sasuke and Naruto liked that side of everyone.

"Naruto," Kurama said coming to his brother.

"Thank god," Naruto whispered only him hearing and walking to his brother.

"Hey, how has school been for you?" Kurama asked.

"Like a bad dream mixed in with weird people." Naruto responded.

"But you like them anyway." Kurama said.

"Yes, some at least." Naruto said smiling.

"Did a guy come up to you about the newspaper?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah I'm not doing that." Naruto said.

"I told him you wouldn't but he didn't listen." Kurama said making Naruto look at him. "He's in one of my classes and he asked me about you. All I said was you are my little brother and he seemed to know already your status for the region." Kurama said sighing because he knew this was going to be annoying for him and his brother.

"That guy was a senior?" Naruto asked.

"No, I guess people can take electives with whatever grade. He's a junior I believe." Kurama said.

"Mom is coming to get us after school so meet me at the gate." Naruto said before pulling away from his brother.

"Okay, let me know if anyone bothers you." Kurama said with a grin.

Naruto walked back to his table and was shocked to find Sasuke and his friends sitting there with Hinata and them now.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"He said he wanted to get to know you." Hinata whispered.

"Oh god," Naruto said making Hinata giggle.

"I'm Suigetsu," the lavender eyed guy said.

"I'm Sakura," pink haired girl said.

"Ino," blonde girl said.

"Sai," the other pale guy said.

"Jugo," the one with the bird said.

"And as you already know I am Sasuke." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You don't look as smart as the test says you are." Sakura said with her friend nodding next to her.

"I feel the same way about you considering I didn't think I would see you in an honors class with me." Naruto said as he put his hoodie up.

He didn't like her.

"Damn... he shitted on you Sakura. That is hilarious." Suigetsu said looking at her. "I already like you man." Suigetsu said as he pulled out his fork.

"Are you okay with them being at your table?" Naruto whispered to Hinata she gently nodded that it was fine.

"Sasuke asked us before he brought them over here." Hinata said.

"So why did you move here? I heard your dad is a politician and trying to be the Mayor of Konoha. Why didn't he try in Suna?" Ino asked being the ears of everything.

"My father isn't trying he is going to be Mayor. My father lived here when he was a kid. It was his home before he went to college in Suna and met my mother so he wanted to come back when he heard the position was open to him." Naruto answered annoyingly and honestly.

He didn't really like her either.

"That's why you know principal Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said nodding his head.

"What is your favorite color?" Sai asked.

"Orange and red." Naruto said.

"What is your favorite animal?" Jugo asked.

"Foxes," Naruto said as he continued to eat his food.

"Favorite food?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen, but I also like my father's cooking." Naruto said.

"Favorite subject?" Sasuke asked.

"History and art." Naruto answered.

"Favorite sport?" Sasuke asked again.

"Soccer and track." Naruto said putting his spoon down.

"How many siblings do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"I have three, one girl and two boys." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

Shino moved out the way to sit at the end making Naruto move closer to Sasuke.

"Favorite car?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't have one," Naruto said.

"Night or day?" Sasuke asked.

"Night," Naruto said making Sasuke smile which shocked the table aside from Naruto.

Before Sasuke could ask him another question the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Naruto looked down at his food and noticed he didn't eat much.

"Come on I will take you to class." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto at the garbage container.

Naruto noticed as he walked away that everyone was already gone including Sasuke's friends.

"We got to hurry up before you're late." Sasuke said pulling his arm. "What is your next class?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto around to the honors building.

"Room 218 AP English." Naruto said.

"God, you really are a nerd." Sasuke said laughing as they got to the door of the honors building.

Why does everyone keep calling him that? Does being smart automatically mean you're a nerd? Naruto just let himself be pulled by Sasuke he didn't know what else to do.

"Here is your class. I will be out here for you so we can go to AP Science together." Sasuke said pushing him toward the door.

Naruto could honestly say he was shocked and didn't know what to say to the fact that Sasuke was being so cooperative. Naruto just walked into class and didn't think about it anymore until he had to deal with Sasuke again after class.

"I didn't honestly think you would be here when I got out here." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke.

"I told you I would be here so here I am." Sasuke said smirking at him.

Naruto wasn't really happy considering he got stuck with Sasuke as a partner and the first thing the teacher said to him was good luck.

"Why did the teacher just tell me good luck as I got partnered up with you?" Naruto asked.

"Ha, he said that." Sasuke said chuckling not reliving Naruto of the doubt he just gained from Sasuke.

"Yeah and why did he say that?" Naruto asked not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Because I never come to his class." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I don't feel like coming a lot of the time because it's boring." Sasuke explained.

"Great," Naruto said putting his head on the lab table.

"What did you get for the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked.

"Music, Gym, and AP Literature." Naruto answered picking up his head.

"I have two more classes with you. I have music tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Do you always wear glasses?" Sasuke asked taking them off Naruto's eyes.

"Give them back to me." Naruto said trying to take them back but Sasuke just them away from him.

"Do you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing the blonde blushing.

"Yes, aside from when I am at home eating or doing other things where I can wear contacts." Naruto said irritated.

"That's cute," Sasuke said handing the glasses back to him.

Naruto blushed not really liking the messing around Sasuke was doing to him. The class they did a lab project and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way Naruto was taking over the assignment but didn't mind it too much because he got to watch.

'Maybe coming to classes he's in won't be so bad.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto.

The class was over too quick in Naruto's opinion. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and for some unknown reason to Naruto Sasuke seem to hover him. The only time he got space from him was when he had classes alone. Kiba was in his Gym class along with Neji. Neji and Hinata were both in AP Literature with him though which was relieving because Sasuke was overbearing to Naruto.

"Naruto wait up," Sasuke said as Naruto was making it to his mom's car.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Give me your phone number." Sasuke said.

"I... why?" Naruto asked.

"Are you suspicious of everyone when you first meet them?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, here." Naruto said taking Sasuke's phone.

Naruto walked toward his mother's car after that without even saying goodbye.

"How was your day honey?" Kushina asked as her younger son came in the car.

"I had a strange day." Naruto said as they waited for Kurama.

"Yeah tell me what happened?" Kushina asked as she watched her other son argue with the older Uchiha from earlier.

"Possibly the same reason why Kurama is stressing those brothers can be a bit overbearing. Kind of like dad overbearing when we lost our first tooth." Naruto said.

"Maybe they just want to be your friends." Kushina said chuckling as her older son came in grumbling about stuck up Uchiha's that know it all. "I see you had a bad day. Tell your mama what happened?" Kushina said to her older son as she pulled away.

"The guy wouldn't let me out of his sight. I needed to use the bathroom and he fucking followed me there. It was weird and annoying. I have EVERY class with him. So damn overbearing it makes dad look like a saint." Kurama complained.

"Watch your mouth. Did you ever think he wants to be your friend?" Kushina asked.

"No, he doesn't mom and I don't want to be his friend either." Kurama growled.

"You never know Kura; we have to get your siblings." Kushina said as she turned the corner to the middle school.

"Mom he told me he doesn't want to be my friend." Kurama stated completely serious.

"What about you Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"He told me he wants to be my friend." Naruto said not really liking the thought.

"See that's how his brother is maybe that's how he is. What do the kids say now a days... playing hard to get." Kushina said thinking.

"Mom that is for relationships like dating and I am not going to date that guy. He is a nerd and I like girls." Kurama growled out.

"Oh hush," Kushina chided her son while her younger kids got into the car.

"Menma how was school?" Naruto asked.

"Mom, some stupid girl told me I was a demon because my red hair. Then she said dad wasn't my dad because he had blonde hair." Karin said as she hopped in the car after her brother.

"It was good for me." Menma said.

"People are just stupid and don't like people who are different Karin so don't pay any attention to them." Kurama said.

"Your hair is beautiful just like moms so don't let it bother you." Naruto said making her feel better.

"Thank you Naru," Karin said brightening up.

"How was your day brother?" Menma asked looking at Naruto.

"It was good," Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay starting tomorrow Naruto will be driving you three to school." Kushina said.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have to start work tomorrow and Kurama possibly will try to bail anyway." Kushina said.

"That's not fair he doesn't even have his driver's license." Kurama growled.

"Actually, I got it the month before we came here." Naruto said.

"Bullshit." Kurama growled.

"Language." Kushina reprimanded.

"If I promise to go can I drive?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Naruto said without thinking about how anyone else would feel.

"YES!" Kurama screamed.

They got to their house shortly after that.

"Naru, did you have Art class?" Menma asked following Naruto into his room.

"No, sadly that is on another day. I have it on Thursday and Friday." Naruto said as he set his stuff on his desk.

"I have it every day since I am a senior and we get to choose what we have." Kurama said coming in with them lying on Naruto's bed.

"Lucky," Naruto said as he pulled the drawing of the foxes in the woods he was working on and posting it to his wall.

"Are you going to try and find a job here?" Kurama asked as Menma sat by the window sill.

"Yes, are you? Do you want to work together again?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I have this internship I have to do so can't work with you this time." Kurama said.

Naruto's phone beeped off before he could respond to his brother.

"Who has your number?" Kurama asked.

"That Sasuke guy." Naruto said honestly.

"Why?" Kurama asked making Menma glance at Naruto.

"Because he asked for it." Naruto said as he looked at the text.

It was telling Naruto if he wanted to go to school with him Naruto of course declined choosing to go with his siblings instead.

"That guy seems to really like you." Kurama said as he looked in his brother's drawer where he keeps drawings.

"Stop digging in my things Kura." Naruto said slightly irritated by his brother and by the words that came out his mouth.

"Ok, calm down." Kurama said looking at Naruto's glare.

Naruto didn't know why the other wanted to be by him so much but he didn't like it at all and his brother teasing him about it didn't help either. He knew this was going to be a different experience he just wasn't sure what to take of it and that scared him if he was being honest.

If only he knew just how bad it would get spending time with Sasuke. He will soon find out.

* * *

 ** _Reviews anyone?_**

 ** _This is one story I really planned out. It will have fifteen chapters at least and twenty chapters at most._**

 ** _Next chapter is: Your Scared_**


	2. Your Scared

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Here is my second chapters now.**_

 _ **Mama Minato: The reason I didn't make it NaruSasu is because Naruto is a bit naive in this story so it would only make sense for Sasuke to take over in this one. I do got plenty of stories where it's NaruSasu. But Naruto isn't no push over by no means.**_

 _ **Chidori95: For the first couple chapters he just wants to get to know Naruto because Naruto is really different from other people.**_

 _ **Guest: I hope you get a profile. Thanks for the review. Yeah this was an introducing chapter.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thanks. :)**_

 _ **Fallendarkyoaiangel56: I hope you like this chapter better than the last one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto didn't know why he ever decided to try being friends with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke definitely had a lot of screws loose and it was driving Naruto crazy. It has only been a week of knowing the guy and Naruto feels like that is long enough for him.

"You want to skip with me?" Sasuke asked after homeroom.

"No, why would I do that?" Naruto asked not sure what Sasuke's game was because there was always a game with Sasuke.

"Come on, I bet you never skipped a day in your life. I bet you're scared of what everyone would think of you." Sasuke taunted knowing Naruto hated it.

"Fuck off, you don't know anything." Naruto grumbled as he followed the Uchiha out the door.

"It's okay, you can be scared. I will see you tomorrow scaredy cat." Sasuke taunted as he walked away.

"Damn it you bastard. I will come with you." Naruto said chasing after the raven.

They got into the parking lot and realized they couldn't get away so easily and they couldn't take the car. Sasuke smirked grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to the woods area in the back.

"Do you have your contacts with you?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto into the woods.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked pulling his book bag off his back.

"Because this is going to be a rough path. You don't want to break your glasses." Sasuke said stopping before they went in deeper.

"I can't put them on by myself or at least I need a mirror." Naruto said.

"Give them to me." Sasuke said swatting Naruto's hand.

"Have you ever done it for someone before?" Naruto asked as he took them out his bag and put his glasses away.

"No but I am smart so I am sure I can get it." Sasuke said.

"That is not comforting at all." Naruto said making a face that said it all.

"Calm down I won't poke your eye out." Sasuke said laughing.

"Fuck off," Naruto grumbled giving the contacts to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked but Naruto couldn't see it considering he took his glasses off.

"They are normal. You should get random colors for fun." Sasuke said.

"Why? My eyes are nice enough." Naruto said with a smile.

"You parents told you that right?" Sasuke made fun of Naruto.

"Yeah so," Naruto growled.

"Figures," Sasuke said playing with Naruto.

He actually thought Naruto's eyes were beautiful but wasn't going to tell him that.

"You're an ass you know, that right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever now stop moving so I can do this." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto didn't feel the sting he normally did when his brother did it but was shocked when he felt his contacts fall into place.

"Good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you did it better than my brother usually does." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are your siblings like?" Sasuke asked as they started to move.

"My brothers and I are pretty close. Well our whole family is pretty close. They all are rather close to me if I had to think about it. Everyone is always in my room with me. My mother is rather rambunctious and my older brother is more like her then my father he is always on these wild and spontaneous adventures that pisses my dad off. As for my younger brother he is quiet like me. He loves art like I do and is way better than I am. My sister is sweet but quite eccentric with a terrible temper. My dad is probably the calmest of all of us." Naruto said with a smile.

"Who are you closest to?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Menma, my little brother. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I would say I am closest to my brother or my mom." Sasuke said.

"You only have one sibling?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"What about your dad?" Naruto asked.

"He's the police chief and is not really happy with me." Sasuke said.

"Why? Because you skip?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm not like Itachi. How can anyone be like that monster?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that's how Kurama feels about me when our parents compare us. But I think after a while he got over it and started calling me a nerd." Naruto said.

"Well he wouldn't be lying." Sasuke scoffed.

"Fuck off," Naruto growled out.

"So Kurama is the one your parents always nag?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Well he did want to drop out of school for the past two years making my dad mad. My dad's words were 'none of my kids will not have an education.'" Naruto said sitting on a fallen down branch.

"Harsh, do you agree with him?" Sasuke asked sitting next to him lighting up a cigarette.

"Well yeah, he is about to graduate why stop when you can graduate with the highest marks." Naruto said cringing at the smell of the cigarettes.

"Coming from the guy with the highest marks in the region." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, you could probably be in all honors classes if you actually, went to class." Naruto said.

"I don't care about all that." Sasuke said waving his hand. "As long as I pass who cares where I'm at." Sasuke said leaning back.

"I want to be the best at everything I do so I don't think I will understand why you don't. Then how did you get in honors?" Naruto asked.

"My scores were too high for them to put me in normal classes. They put Literature as my last class because they knew how much I like that class." Sasuke growled out.

"Maybe they just expect more from you." Naruto said tilting his head to look at Sasuke without getting smoke in his eyes.

"Well they should stop." Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

They just let the silence take over them neither really knew what to say.

"Why did you guys move here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my dad wanted to." Naruto said looking at the trees not telling the whole truth.

"Did you want to move here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I heard a lot of the region's top scores go to our school. I met Neji and he's seventh place and you who is eighth place." Naruto said.

"You know where I rank?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I looked it up after I met everyone on the first day." Naruto said blushing.

"That's a bit weird. Then you know Sakura is ranked fifth." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah but it's not like it mattered." Naruto said irritated he hasn't really got along with Sakura since the first day.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "You two are never going to get along huh?" Sasuke said laughing.

"She started it," Naruto said defending himself from the pink haired menace.

"I guess she did." Sasuke said laughing even more. "Why have you never been in a relationship before?" Sasuke asked suddenly after a few moments of silence oddly checking Naruto out as he asked.

"I was never interested in anyone." Naruto said.

"Are you interested in anyone here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't know why he felt uncomfortable by the questions but he did.

"Are you?" Naruto asked throwing the question back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders ignoring the question completely that left Naruto wondering what was going on between the two of them. He couldn't help but be curious about Sasuke even though he didn't really want to be.

"I'm going to text my brother." Naruto said.

"Is there anyone at your house?" Sasuke asked.

"No why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want to stay here." Sasuke said.

"And you want to go to my house." Naruto stated it was most definitely not a question.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Well I know my dad is at the office today and my mom works as a kindergarten teacher." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke out the woods.

"We have to run to the car." Sasuke said laughing at the scared look on Naruto's face. "Come on," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by his hand.

Naruto watched Sasuke pull out his car keys and move quickly to the car and before he knew it he was in the car directing Sasuke where to go. They parked down the block so they wouldn't get caught. Sasuke found Naruto amusing as they entered his house and laughed at how cautious Naruto was being. He thought Naruto was cute and Naruto found Sasuke so infuriating and annoying.

"It's not funny bastard." Naruto said pushing or trying to push Sasuke.

"Have you ever even been in a fight before?" Sasuke asked grabbing and pining Naruto to the wall.

Sasuke was shocked by the raw strength Naruto had but wasn't shocked that he didn't know how to fight.

"No so," Naruto growled pulling at his arms.

Sasuke pushed him harder against the wall and couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled in his throat going right into Naruto's ear.

"Let's get out of here bastard." Naruto said irritated even more irritated over the fact that he felt his face heat up.

He needed to ask his dad for him to get fight training because this bastard always made fun of him and he hated it.

"Okay, show me to your room." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're a bastard." Naruto growled as he walked past him up the stairs.

The moment they walked into Naruto's room Sasuke was everywhere he could touch in his room.

"Don't go in there you bastard." Naruto growled slapping Sasuke's hands away from the drawer next to his bed where all his drawings are.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"None of your business Mr. Nosy." Naruto said locking the drawer.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders then started to walk around the room to find all the drawings hung up on Naruto's bulletin board next to his desk.

"Did you draw all of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Some my brother drew and some I did." Naruto said with a smile.

"What about this one?" Sasuke asked pointing at the one that Naruto just recently finished with the foxes.

"That was me." Naruto said sitting back on his bed.

Sasuke just took it upon himself to start digging around the room for other things that could be of interest to tease Naruto with. He found a picture of Kurama and him on their first day of school.

"When was this?" Sasuke asked.

"That was our first day of school in Suna." Naruto said smiling at the picture.

"Why did you start school before middle school?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my brother didn't want to be alone." Naruto said.

"So, all your siblings started in middle school aside from you?" Sasuke asked sitting on the bed next to Naruto.

"Yup, Kurama was a big baby and cried until my parents put me in school too." Naruto said laughing.

"Now he doesn't want to be in school at all." Sasuke said.

"Nope," Naruto said.

Before the conversation could continue they heard someone pulling into the driveway making Naruto stiffen.

"Get into the closet." Sasuke said pushing him to the door.

"I can't get caught. My dad will kill me." Naruto whined.

"Just shut up," Sasuke said pushing Naruto into the closet and holding his mouth shut.

"Kushi, I don't know where you told me to put it." Minato said his voice coming from downstairs but going up the stairs.

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making him blush.

"Kushi, did you leave Naruto's door open?" Minato asked.

Naruto was scared that he left his book bag out there until he noticed it on Sasuke's shoulders along with his own.

"Okay, he probably forgot to close it then or Kura probably forgot." Minato said walking away from the door.

"Don't move until we hear him leave out the door." Sasuke whispered close to Naruto's face and Naruto shook his head that he understood.

Naruto heard the door shut and the car start before he was able to breathe again. Naruto couldn't believe his heart could freeze up like that.

"Never again am I doing this." Naruto said.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we almost got caught." Naruto growled out.

"Yeah but we didn't that's the rush out of these things." Sasuke said.

"I don't care I'm not doing this again ever." Naruto said pulling Sasuke out the room with him.

He was ready to go. He didn't give Sasuke a chance to talk him out of it.

"Take me back to school." Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders not really caring either way.

"You'll never have fun if you freak out all the time." Sasuke said as they got in the car.

"I was willing to try this and I don't think it was fun nor do I want to do it again." Naruto said turning to Sasuke glaring at him.

"So, you will try other things?" Sasuke asked ignoring the glare.

"Yes, but if I don't like it I won't do it again." Naruto said reasonably thinking about the many things he wouldn't try though.

He was never going to skip again no matter what the raven said or called him. No matter what he said it was never going to happen.

"Good then we can have some more fun. I will write a bunch of things and write a list then you can cross out what you know you will never try to do. Let's have a little fun." Sasuke said as he pulled inside the parking lot just in time to make it to Gym and AP Literature.

"We can make it to the last two classes." Naruto said.

"I won't go to gym. I don't want them thinking you skipped with me so you don't get in trouble." Sasuke said being considerate. "I will see you in AP Literature." Sasuke said and walked away while Naruto ran to the locker room.

"Where you been man?" Kiba asked as he saw the sweat on the blonde.

"Just didn't feel good." Naruto lied partly because he actually wasn't feeling good.

"Where are your glasses?" Kiba asked.

Naruto completely forgot the fact that he didn't put his glasses back on. He would have to just tolerate it for the day even if he didn't want to.

"I took them off and put on my contacts for gym." Naruto lied.

"Well let's get ready to go." Kiba said not noticing how rigid Naruto became.

Naruto followed Kiba not wanting to seem like he skipped with Sasuke. He saw Sasuke smirking at him that bastard. He knew Naruto was nervous and was enjoying it.

"Will you try everything once?" Sasuke asked after school was over and they walked toward the parking lot.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

"Just curious on if you would actually like some of the things if you actually tried to do it. How about this we make a deal?" Sasuke asked leaning against his car as Naruto waited for Kurama.

"Depends on what the deal is." Naruto said leaning next to Sasuke.

"If you try something new every Friday I will stop skipping classes for a day." Sasuke said.

"What the hell type of deal is that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I thought it was good." Sasuke said chuckling.

"For who exactly?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Well I would think you would actually want me to come to class." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but what do I get out of it? Yay for you going to class what does that do for me?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want then?" Sasuke asked turning his body toward Naruto.

"You have to go to class for the whole week." Naruto said "And can we make the challenge for the weekend because I don't plan on repeating what happened today?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, so that means we're hanging out together on the weekend?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow rising.

If Naruto didn't know any better it seemed that Sasuke was excited with the turn of events.

"Yes, on Saturdays." Naruto said seeing the smile come to Sasuke's face.

"Naruto come on." Kurama called out.

Naruto started to walk away but Sasuke pulled him back with a smirk.

"I look forward to the weekend then. Since you did the challenge today I will go to every class for the rest of the week. See you Naruto." Sasuke said letting Naruto go and approaching his friends.

Naruto couldn't help but watch Sasuke walk away. He was amazed by the delinquent.

"Come on Naru." Kurama said approaching him grabbing his arm.

Naruto took one more glance at Sasuke while he talked to his friends with a cigarette in his mouth. Before Naruto looked away Sasuke gave him a little smirk then looked back at his friends.

'Why do I let him get to me so much?' Naruto thought to himself as he got in the car.

"So how was your day?" Kurama asked like he already knew.

"Good," Naruto said looking out the window.

"I saw you leave the school yard with Sasuke." Kurama said.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"The nerd finally did something our parents wouldn't approve of." Kurama mused.

"Are you going to tell them?" Naruto asked.

"No, you never told on anything I ever did. Why would I tell on you?" Kurama said.

"Thanks," Naruto said holding his book bag closer to his chest.

"Just don't make a habit out of it or you will be branded the bad child instead of me considering Itachi watches me like a hawk to the point that I can't escape the school." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Oh trust me I don't plan on doing that again ever." Naruto said laughing as they pulled into the school lot for their siblings.

"So you didn't like it?" Kurama asked.

"No, I almost got caught by dad." Naruto said leaning back in the chair.

"Really? How?" Kurama asked looking excited.

"Well we were at the house and he came home to get mom something and I was there with Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Damn, I remember the first time I got caught and dad grounded me for like a month." Kurama said laughing as their siblings got inside the car.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked stopping the conversation there.

"I had got into a fight with this stupidass saying I was a red head demon." Karin growled.

"Did you beat him up?" Kurama asked.

"Oh she did more than that. Dad had to come to the school because mom couldn't leave obviously and lectured her and the boy about fighting and how her hair wasn't demon colored but a graceful red that anyone would wish to have." Menma laughed.

Naruto turned in his seat with a smile on his face. "He came to school and lectured you both?" Naruto asked and Karin nodded her head laughing.

"Now that reminds me of when I beat someone up for making fun of Naruto and dad came to the school and lectured the whole building about the concept of bullying and how it was bad." Kurama laughed.

"What happened after that?" Karin asked excited to hear the stories.

"Let's just say that no one wanted dad to come back to the school." Kurama chuckled.

"It was quite embarrassing." Naruto said putting his head down.

"To me it was funny and it prevented me from getting suspended that time and it did stop the bullying." Kurama said pushing Naruto gently.

"You don't fight?" Karin asked looking at Naruto.

"Nope," Naruto said honestly.

"You probably never had to considering you have a normal hair color and intelligence that made people respects you." Karin grumbled.

"No, actually Karin Naruto never had friends because they thought he was arrogant and they thought he thought he was better than everyone." Kurama corrected as they pulled inside the parking spot by their house.

"Did you ever have friends?" Karin asked tilting her head.

"Gaara, but that was because he was an outcast just like me." Naruto said in a tone that made them all drop the subject.

They all walked inside the house to see their mom sitting on the couch talking to a man that none of them knew.

"Kids come here." Kushina said gesturing for her kids to come into the room.

"Yes," they all said and moved forward all sitting in a chair aside from Naruto who figured out who the man was by looking at him.

He was an Uchiha.

"This is Fugaku Uchiha; he will be your dad's bodyguard for the remaining time going through office. He didn't have to do this but they go way back and he wanted to make sure your dad was okay." Kushina said.

"Hello to all of you. I would have brought my boys but they both had other things to attend to but my wife should be here shortly." Fugaku said in a deep voice that reminded Naruto of a sergeant in a war.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto introduced himself shaking the intimidating man's hand.

"Menma," Menma said shortly after but didn't stand.

"Karin," Karin said as she stood like Naruto.

"You raised the demon Itachi. I see where he gets his sternness from." Kurama said without introducing himself.

"KURAMA!" Kushina said appalled.

"Its fine, if he is talking about how I raised Itachi then I will take what he said as a compliment seeing as I know my son is efficient. You must be the region first place." Fugaku said looking between them all then stopped at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and went to sit by Menma with Karin sitting on both of them.

"You two created a big family for yourselves." Fugaku said smiling as he looked at them all.

"You know Minato he always wanted a big family. Kids you can go for now but be ready to eat dinner in an hour." Kushina said and they all got up.

Kurama got up slower than usual but still moved behind his siblings.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked his brother as they got to the stairs.

"I wanted to see if he would lose his composure." Kurama said shrugging his shoulders.

"And he didn't in the slightest." Naruto said as Kurama followed him into his room.

Naruto pulled out his phone after dropping his sweater on the bed and his book bag on the floor by his desk.

Text:

Sasuke your dad is at my house. -Naruto

After that Naruto set his phone on his desk and walked to his closet to change his clothes because he felt sticky.

"Naruto, you phone is ringing." Kurama said looking at the phone vibrate on the desk.

Naruto came out the closet with no shirt on and basketball shorts on looking down at his phone to see Sasuke calling him.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Naruto answered.

"Why is he there?" Sasuke asked ignoring pleasantries.

"No hello?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke growled in the phone and Naruto got the point.

"Fine, I guess he told my dad he would be his personal guard for him through the process of being mayor and your mom and him are eating dinner with us." Naruto explained.

"Itachi's not there?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, he said you guys were busy at the moment so you couldn't come." Naruto said sitting on his chair by the desk his brother looking at him in question.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and ignored him by turning his chair away from him.

"Can I come over?" Sasuke asked suddenly after like two minutes of silence.

"Sure, are you doing this to piss your dad off?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "I will be there in ten minutes." Sasuke said then hung up.

(Phone Call End)

"What was that about?" Kurama asked.

Naruto spun in his chair looking over toward him shrugging his shoulders because he wasn't sure about Sasuke anymore.

"I should go downstairs and tell them he's coming and to not be surprised." Naruto said and walked out his room leaving his brother there.

"Excuse me," Naruto said as he walked into the living room where his mom, Fugaku, and his dad were all sitting there talking.

"Yes Naruto?" Minato asked smiling at his son.

They all looked at Naruto fully intent on listening to what he had to say and that made him nervous more than necessary.

"Um... Sasuke is coming over. I just wanted to tell you that so you knew and wouldn't be surprised when he showed up at the door." Naruto said nervously about to turn around.

"Did you invite him?" Fugaku asked.

"No, he called me a few minutes ago and asked to come over." Naruto said.

"You're his friend?" Fugaku asked with slight disbelief.

"Yeah, he's nice when he wants to be." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders leaving the room.

Naruto didn't get far before he heard his father and Fugaku start talking again.

"Do you think it's a wise decision for your son to be hanging out with mine? You know he's not really a good influence." Fugaku asked.

"Naruto is a good boy he will be a good influence on him Fu." Kushina said with a laugh.

Naruto shook his head and started to head for the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring and decided to get it.

"Hello," Naruto said as he answered the door for a beautiful black-haired woman smiling up at him with Itachi behind her.

"Hi, you must be Naruto. It's good to finally meet the boy everyone in the village talks about including my boy." Mikoto said.

"You may come in. I will show you to your husband." Naruto said moving to the side to let her inside along with Itachi who was behind her with a smile.

"Is your brother here?" Itachi asked once they left his mother in the living room and being introduced.

"In my room upstairs. What about your brother?" Naruto asked.

"He told me he would be here soon even though our father was against him coming." Itachi said.

"Selfish," Naruto mumbled and walked upstairs Itachi silently following him. "Kurama your new best friend is here." Naruto said walking inside his room where his brother had his laptop open listening to music. "Kura, get out of my room." Naruto said closing the laptop.

"Come on Naru, why didn't you let me finish listening to the song?" Kurama whined.

"One because I don't like you hacking my laptop to get on. Two because your friend is in my doorway standing there. Three mom said to keep him busy since you two are already so acquainted." Naruto said taking his laptop of the bed setting in back on his desk next to his desk top.

"When did you get here?" Kurama said turning to the door.

"Just a second ago with my mother." Itachi said walking into the room.

"Is she hot?" Kurama asked Naruto getting a glare from Itachi.

"She is quite beautiful." Naruto said but started hacking his computer and completely ignored the glare that got sent to him.

"I want to see her." Kurama was prepared to jump up when he got elbowed in the gut by Itachi.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later but Naruto was too engrossed with hacking his laptop so his brother couldn't get in again for him to realize it happened. Sasuke walked in his room like it was normal. Everyone was slightly shocked when he didn't need to be shown where to go. Sasuke just walked behind Naruto and watched him for a few minutes before he even said anything.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hacking my laptop so that asshole over there will stop getting in." Naruto said pointing over his shoulder toward his brother who was currently arguing with Itachi.

Sasuke looked behind himself and just watched for a second before turning back to Naruto.

"He's smart?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm smart." Kurama screamed offended.

Naruto offhandedly threw something at his brother's head throwing it with such precision.

"Naru," Kurama whined.

"Stop screaming in my room. Why are you even still in here?" Naruto asked with irritation clearly in his voice.

"I'll be quiet." Kurama said leaning back on the bed rubbing his head.

"So you weren't kidding earlier when you said they all like being in your room." Sasuke whispered.

"Yup, so what made you want to come?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to mess with you and what better time to mess with you then with my father around." Sasuke said with a playful smirk.

"I figured you asshole. Kurama I just locked my computer up so if you go on my stuff again I will lock you out of all your electronics including your phone." Naruto said standing up going to his closet just remembering the fact that he had no shirt on.

"Too bad your covering up I was enjoying getting a good look at your body." Sasuke said making Naruto blush and he smirked at him.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto said pushing Sasuke before he walked out his door.

Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto out the door. Itachi and Kurama glanced at each other and then walked out the room with them.

"Oh my god who are these beautiful guys?" Karin screamed as she stood in front of the stairs in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't scream Karin." Naruto said sighing with his hand going into his hair.

"Who are they?" Karin demanded to know.

"This is Sasuke and this is Itachi." Naruto said pointing them out.

"I want to marry him daddy." Karin screamed running to her father.

"Oh no you don't." Minato said pulling her away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Isn't that great Sasuke you have a bride for the future." Naruto said laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"That is not cool." Sasuke said following Naruto to wherever he was going.

Naruto walked into the backyard to the area where he kept a bench.

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Kurama asked Itachi because it seemed he would know more.

"My brother told me that he is interested in getting to know Naruto more. I think he finds Naruto intriguing." Itachi said staring out the back door looking at them talking and laughing at each other.

"Excuse me," Menma said making both of them jump up.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I'm going to show Naruto something." Menma said as he walked out the door walking right up to Naruto and Sasuke not really caring about Sasuke.

"Menma, what did you draw this time?" Naruto asked turning to his brother with a big smile to see him.

Sasuke just watched and was slightly jealous by the excitement Naruto had for seeing his younger brother.

"Menma this is my friend Sasuke." Naruto gestured to Sasuke breaking him out of his bad thoughts.

"Is he the first friend you made here?" Menma asked as he tilted his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and couldn't help the small smile that came on his face that shocked Sasuke but made him not say anything.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Naruto said looking down and then made eye contact again with his brother who nodded his head like there was something said that Sasuke didn't know.

Sasuke couldn't get his heart to calm down. Something about Naruto's smile and the way he said what he said kept his heart pumping unceremonisly and made breathing hard. But he kept control no matter how hard it was.

"Boys time for dinner." Kushina screamed making them all head to the house aside from Sasuke who paused his movements.

That was the first moment for Sasuke to realize that he may like the blonde more than just a friend.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _Sasuke kind of pulls out Naruto's bad while Naruto will bring out the good._**


	3. This taste like shit

_**Hello everyone how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Hello simply 22: Thank you.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Well here's another update.**_

 _ **Guest: That's kind of how I saw people in highschool so that's how it came out. Naruto isn't a complete overachiever he honestly just likes doing his school to the best of his ability. His dad kind of crammed that in all his siblings since a very young age that school is important to survive in the real world. That being smart is the way to solve problems. The only thing everyone knows about Naruto is his intelligence and nothing else because he is not open with others. As time goes on in the story Sasuke notices that Naruto isn't just about his intelligence. Naruto is just scared to open up.**_

 _ **Chidori95: I think Sasuke being the seme in this one makes sense because Naruto is unfamiliar with that territory. But they do both start feeling something for each other around the same time. But Sasuke start to really like Naruto before Naruto but he just denies it.**_

 _ **ZaiaKai16: Aren't they.. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I think it goes both ways. Sasuke is a bad influence while Naruto is a good influence..**_

 _ **Fallendarkyaoiangel56: I'm glad.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter..**_

* * *

It was Saturday and Naruto weren't really excited for the day but he couldn't get out of hanging out with Sasuke and his friends. But he didn't really have a choice now considering Sasuke was in his room on his computer. The difference was he gave him the password while he was sleeping.

"Sasuke get out of my room." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke got up and went to lie on top of Naruto.

"Get off me..." Naruto growled but stayed under his blankets.

"Then get up." Sasuke said pulling Naruto's hands out of the blanket and pinning them above his head. "We have plans together today." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear.

"What are you two doing?" Kurama asked from the doorway.

"That is for me to know and him to find out later." Sasuke said pulling at Naruto to get up.

"Fine, I'm up." Naruto said shaking Sasuke off him walking to his bathroom.

"Take a quick shower." Sasuke said and Naruto waved his hand at him.

Naruto felt himself relax inside the shower and couldn't help but want to not move out the bathroom. How did he get roped into this?

"Damn it," Naruto whispered as he let the water splash his face.

(Flashback)

"So, I can spend the night then?" Sasuke asked as he sat on Naruto's bed.

"I don't care just let me do my homework." Naruto said pushing another paper out his face.

"Good, we're hanging out with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sai tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Yippy," Naruto said with sarcasm.

(End Flashback)

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he got out the shower.

He didn't really want to hang out with the group. He did last week and they drove him nuts to the point where he wanted to jump out the car that Jugo was driving. He didn't want to deal with them every weekend but he had a sneaky suspicion that he would be.

Naruto walked into his room to see his siblings all around his room with Sasuke.

"Get out all of you. I have to change." Naruto said and everyone aside from Sasuke got out. "You too." Naruto said as he grabbed his boxers from a drawer.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Sasuke said lying further into the bed.

Naruto went to close his bedroom door because he knew there was no point in arguing with Sasuke because he wouldn't get out. Naruto just went back to his closet and put his boxers on then a pair of jogging pants. When he was done with that he came out his closet with his pants on but no shirt toweling his hair because he didn't want his shirt to get wet.

"Let me dry your hair." Sasuke said standing up to go to Naruto.

Naruto half the time didn't see the point in fighting Sasuke because he always seemed to lose anyway so he just gave the towel to Sasuke and let him dry his hair. Sasuke rubbed down Naruto's back with the towel to wipe the water off him. Naruto got up when Sasuke set the towel down and walked back to his dresser to get a beater and socks. Then went back into his closet to get a shirt and sweater.

"Naruto, why you dressing up?" Sasuke asked leaning back on Naruto's bed.

"I'm not," Naruto said putting his converse on.

"Are you trying to show off for Ino and Sakura? Or is it that girl your close to Hinata?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto turned toward him with a look of bewilderment.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and come on." Naruto said heading toward his door Sasuke following by getting off the bed.

Suigetsu and Jugo were already outside waiting for them because Sasuke called them.

"You look fresh blondie." Suigetsu said unlocking the doors for them.

"Where's Sai?" Sasuke asked after pushing Naruto in the car.

"At his house waiting for us." Jugo responded.

"Do we have to pick him up? All he has been talking about is dicks lately. I don't want to hear that shit. I will kick him out the car if I have to deal with that." Suigetsu complained.

"I will handle that." Sasuke said.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"I won't tell you until we get there." Sasuke said with a secret smirk.

After that it was complete silence until they picked up Sai who was as loud as ever. Sai got into the car putting Naruto in the middle and uncomfortable.

"What's dickless number 2 doing here?" Sai asked directing the question to Sasuke.

"I question with how much you talk about dick if you even have one." Naruto growled out making Suigetsu laugh out loud and Sasuke chuckle.

"What was that?" Sai asked glaring at Naruto.

"Sai leave Naruto alone." Sasuke said glaring at Sai.

"Can I switch seats with you?" Naruto asked Sasuke dismissing the glares altogether.

Sasuke nodded his head and climbed over Naruto so he could just slide over in the seat. Sasuke himself hated sitting in the middle so having to make him irritated even more.

"Don't glare at me for your seat exchange. You decided it." Sai said then turned his head out the window.

Sasuke wanted to slap Sai but kept his temper railed in because he really didn't want to show that side to Naruto. He didn't really understand why but he just didn't want him to see it.

"We're going to an amusement park?" Naruto asked a smile appearing on his face.

Sasuke was shocked when he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Naruto smile at him. That was what he wanted THAT smile. The smile he gives his siblings or his friends or even his parents. He wanted it directed to him.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I never had the chance to. They always freaked me out. Would if they broke and we flew off the track?" Naruto asked with a serious tone that made everyone even Jugo chuckle at.

"Any ride can break down Naruto." Sasuke said chuckling behind his hand as he shook his head.

"Yeah but those are all the way in the air that you can't get out of." Naruto said slightly frightened about the prospect of going on a roller coaster.

"Next thing you know you're going to say that you're afraid of elevators." Suigetsu said from the front seat as they were getting out.

Naruto brightened up and turned his head away from everyone.

"Oh no way. You're scared of ELEVATORS too?" Suigetsu laughed.

"Fuck off fish boy." Naruto growled.

Sasuke busted out laughing.

"What did you call me?" Suigetsu asked glare directed at Naruto.

"Calm down everyone," Jugo said calmly.

"Yes, calm down. It's not like he questioned your little dick." Sai chimed in.

Sasuke couldn't stop the face palm because Sai just made Suigetsu's anger rise again.

"Would you not talk at the worst possible time?" Sasuke asked basically pleading for Sai to shut up.

"You wanted me to hang out with your friends and this is the plan for the day. What is the challenge?" Naruto asked as he watched the rest of them walk to the entrance.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders he didn't really decide what to make him do today but he knew he was going to get him to do something no matter what.

"Sasuke are you telling me you don't even know?" Naruto asked with despair.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head with a smirk. "Don't rush me and I can think of something through the day." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the entrance.

"We paid; here are your wrist bands." Jugo said putting them on for both of them.

Naruto smiled and thanked Jugo. In Naruto's opinion Jugo was a kind and gentle soul until he got angry or seen something he deemed as animal cruelty then he was a loose cannon.

"Who is playing today?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know Suigetsu and Sai went to go check. I just decided to wait for you." Jugo said.

"Damn it's good." Suigetsu said fist pumping over the fact.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The band Set It Off." Suigetsu said excited.

"That one band you always listen to." Sasuke said.

"Time out the band Set It Off is here?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah why?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow rose in mild surprise.

"I like that band especially the song Partners in Crime. I can't believe they are here. That is awesome." Naruto said actually excited.

This was mildly shocking for all the other guys because they didn't expect Naruto to listen to that type of music.

"So, we're staying for the band?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke in expectations.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Cool," Naruto said and started walking toward the park.

When he noticed no one was following him he turned back around looking at them expectantly.

"Well are you guys coming or not? I'm so excited I can even go on a roller coaster." Naruto said continuing to walk away from the other four.

Sasuke was the first to snap back to reality and couldn't help the smile come onto his face.

"Well you heard him guys we're going on a roller coaster first." Sasuke said running to catch up to Naruto putting his arm around Naruto.

Naruto pushed his arm off but Sasuke kept doing it laughing.

"Doesn't it seem like Sasuke really likes Naruto?" Suigetsu asked looking at the other two who seemed slightly shocked.

"Yeah I have to agree with you. I haven't seen Sasuke like this ever. He seems happier around Naruto." Jugo said.

"Not to mention he seems livelier." Sai said.

They all nodded their heads in full agreement not really knowing what was going on with their friend but opted to figure it out later because they were going to have fun. They all chased after Sasuke and Naruto at the same time with Sasuke holding Naruto in the line for the roller coaster.

"IT WAS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as the others walked up to them right behind them.

"Come on Naruto don't be a scaredy cat." Sasuke retorted as he held onto his waist.

"Sasuke just let him go if he's going to be a wuss. It's not like you can force him on the machine." Suigetsu said laughing.

"I'm not a scaredy cat. It's just those machines break easily." Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"If you're not scared then going on it won't be a problem." Sasuke said.

"Fine you bastard but if we die it will be your fault." Naruto said as the line moved.

They all moved and the line moved so fast that Naruto and Sasuke were on the ride while the others sat out.

"Can't we just wait for them?" Naruto asked.

"We will meet them down there." Sasuke said with a smirk as he got into the seat in the middle.

Naruto refused to be in the front or the back so they settled for the middle seats. Sasuke didn't care either way.

"I don't want to do this." Naruto mumbled as he looked like a rat caught in a maze.

He was completely freaked out and Sasuke felt slightly bad for making him get on the ride. Once the ride started Naruto tried getting off and Sasuke grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Naruto just close your eyes. I know someone that was afraid of roller coasters and they rode one for the first time and shut their eyes to keep themselves calm." Sasuke said but it seemed like Naruto wasn't listening so Sasuke leaned his hand over to Naruto's face and closed his eyes. "I said close your eyes." Sasuke said.

That's when they went up a hill then down. Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's face until Naruto took it off but still had his eyes closed. Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled a little bit. A series of ups and downs were coming and Sasuke was about to lift both his hands up when he noticed Naruto was still holding his hand. The small smile might have been missed by Naruto but the camera caught it perfectly.

"See it wasn't so bad." Sasuke said helping Naruto off the roller coaster as he watched his other friends start on the other roller coaster.

"It was terrible. I thought I was going to die." Naruto grumbled.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Sasuke said chuckling at Naruto.

"Would you like to buy the picture?" The guy asked as they walked out of the ride area.

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I want to go sit down before I throw up." Naruto said and walked out the tent.

"Well stay there and I will be right out there." Sasuke said as he walked up to the register.

Sasuke felt butterflies as he looked at the picture. He didn't quite understand it but he felt warm inside the more time he spent with Naruto.

"I'll buy two." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Yes sir," the man said and printed out the two.

Naruto was outside the tent laid out because he wasn't feeling well at all after that.

"Naruto?" Naruto knew that voice making him lift his body.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked jumping up to talk to her.

"On a date with Kiba." Hinata said biting her lip nervously.

"Good for you, where is the dog boy? I see Neji is stalking you guys." Naruto said laughing at the bad disguise Neji was wearing.

"Yeah he has been doing that since the beginning. Kiba went to get us something to eat when I saw you coming out the roller coaster tent." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah that was a terrible ride." Naruto said.

"You don't like roller coasters?" Hinata asked.

"Nope he cried the whole time." Sasuke said approaching them.

"I was not crying bastard. Don't believe him Hinata." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke before his eyes landed back on Hinata.

"You two are here together?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, along with his friends." Naruto answered.

"Do you have any other plans for the weekend?" Hinata asked.

"Not sure yet but it would be nice to hang out sometime tomorrow." Naruto said making Sasuke jealous and irritated.

"They're coming scaredy cat we should get going." Sasuke said annoyed pulling Naruto away from Hinata.

"Bye Hinata I will text you later tell Neji and Kiba I said hi." Naruto said with a smile then turned to whack Sasuke in the back for calling him a scaredy cat.

"Was that Naruto with Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he walked up to Hinata.

"Yeah and I think Sasuke might like Naruto a little bit more than a friend way." Hinata said and pulled Kiba away to sit somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked pulling his arm away from Sasuke.

"We're going on the go carts I want to beat your ass." Sasuke said smirking liking riling Naruto up.

"Please..." Naruto said rolling his sleeves from his sweater up ready for war.

"They really seem like they're on a date. Why are we even here?" Suigetsu asked as he watched them get into their separate cars.

"I think it's nice." Jugo said.

"I think Naruto is the only one that doesn't see this as a date." Sai chimed in with his usual fake smile.

"You think Sasuke notices?" Suigetsu asked.

"Definitely, didn't you notice the way he dragged Naruto away from Naruto's friend from school?" Sai asked.

"He was jealous, no way." Suigetsu said laughing.

"Look at them they are coming now." Jugo said watching how Sasuke enjoyed messing with Naruto and had a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry bastard I will win another game." Naruto growled at him.

He hated that he couldn't win.

"Well give me a break before we start a new game I want to have a smoke break." Sasuke said heading to a smoking area.

"Do you really need to?" Naruto asked but still followed the group.

Sasuke shrugged but pulled out his cigarette anyway. He enjoyed watching Naruto's annoyed faces.

"Naruto, have you ever smoked for you to criticize me?" Sasuke asked tilting his head back.

"I guess I can't but it still smells revolting. Do you really think a girl would want to kiss an ashtray?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you try one and tell me what you think after that?" Sasuke asked.

"Is this a challenge?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I don't want to but I agreed to do this so I will." Naruto said disgust evident on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk giving Naruto the cigarette out of his mouth.

"That is indirect kissing." Naruto said.

"You never had your first kiss. Have you?" Sasuke asked completely interested.

"Shut up you." Naruto said turning his blushing face away from Sasuke.

"This is getting interested the more I get to know you." Sasuke said with a smirk handing the cigarette to Naruto.

Naruto took it with disgust tried it and spit out the taste immediately.

"This taste like shit. What type of joy do you get from smoking this?" Naruto asked as he leaned by Sasuke giving him back his cigarette.

"None I guess if I really think about it." Sasuke said.

"Do you do it just to annoy your dad?" Naruto asked hitting the nail on the head without even knowing it.

"I guess that's why I started. But now he doesn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that I do it." Sasuke explained slightly shocked by Naruto's statement.

"But you still do it so it must have become a habit then?" Naruto asked.

"I guess, I think I still do it to piss him off. I like smoking in the house just to make him mad because that will be the only time he actually, talks to me." Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe you should stop being a pain in the ass if you want him to acknowledge your presence in your household." Naruto said looking dead serious into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart jump. But he couldn't help the anger he felt from Naruto telling him that. It sounded too much like Itachi that it irritated him.

"What would you know? You always got the praise of your parents and siblings." Sasuke asked bitterly.

Naruto was taken back by the comment.

"Fine, I don't know why I came here today. I was just trying to give you some kind advice but it wasn't needed my mistake. I will take my leave." Naruto said irritated but also hurt.

Yes, Naruto was accepted by his family but they also expected the world from him and that was too much at times. He always thought his siblings were lucky because they got to do everything they wanted. But his intelligence and praise never landed him what he truly wanted and that was to have friends.

Naruto turned around so fast that it shocked them. He just wanted to get away from them. It hurt his feelings and just wanted to get away from them.

"Sasuke what the fuck?" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah man that was a bit harsh." Sai said.

"You were wrong for that one Sasuke." Jugo said about to follow Naruto.

Sasuke didn't hesitate running after Naruto. He felt bad instantly after the words left his mouth but he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. He spotted Naruto but he was running fast and dodging people like a professional runner. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. But before Naruto made it to the exits Sasuke grabbed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said well yeah a part of me did but I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just I always hear those words from everyone and it annoyed me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto against his chest.

"It doesn't matter; I just want to go home now. I feel uncomfortable and I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be by my family." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away from him and running out the park gates.

"You really hurt his feelings." Suigetsu said.

"He doesn't even know where he is." Sai mentioned.

"I will take him home." Sasuke said holding out his hand for Jugo's keys.

"No Sasuke I don't think you should. I will and then come back for you guys." Jugo said shaking his head softly.

Sasuke felt discouraged but didn't say anything because he actually agreed with Jugo and he knew that sucked. Jugo was gone and Sasuke was disappointed.

"Naruto," Jugo called to him.

"Hey what is it?" Naruto asked wiping at his eye.

"He really hurt your feelings, didn't he?" Jugo said his eyes were soft and assuring that he wouldn't say something.

"I'm used to hearing those types of things." Naruto said looking away. "What are you out here for? He didn't tell you to drag me, back did he?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am here to offer to drive you home. Do you want a ride?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Naruto said and silently followed Jugo.

The drive to his house was completely quiet not a word was spoken until they were outside Naruto's house.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Sasuke. He just..." Jugo tried.

"It's okay I just over stepped my boundaries and I should have just kept quiet." Naruto said getting out the car. "Thanks for the ride. I will see you at school." Naruto said closing the door before Jugo could talk some more.

Naruto ran into his house straight to his room without a word to anyone closing and locking his door not wanting to talk to anyone. He just wanted to take a shower and lay down. Naruto didn't really understand why the words hurt him so much but they did. When he got into the shower tears streamed down.

"No one understands me either bastard." Naruto said in a whisper.

"NARUTO!" Kurama banged on his bedroom door screaming.

Naruto got out wrapping a towel around his waist and went to open his door to see his brother.

"What is it?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you answer the door the first time?" Kurama asked.

"Because I am obviously in the shower." Naruto said directing to the shower.

"Oh, well here Sasuke dropped this off." Kurama said handing Naruto an envelope. "He looked pretty beat up when he dropped it off. His big friend seemed pretty mad but I just ignored it." Kurama said walking into his room.

"Get out I'm getting back in the shower." Naruto said.

"What? I can't be here anymore." Kurama asked.

"I want to be left alone at the moment that's why I locked my door." Naruto said pushing his brother toward the door.

"Damn little brother your becoming mean since hanging out with him." Kurama said walking out.

Naruto just locked his door again leaning against it with the envelope in his hand. He looked down at it and his curiosity got the best of him so he opened it.

There was the picture of them on the roller coaster and a note. He couldn't help but smile at the picture. He never seen Sasuke smile and he thought it was a sweet smile.

 _Naruto,_

 _I'm sorry I know you didn't mean anything by what you told me. I'm not really good at these types of things so can you just come back and hang out with me? Call Jugo if you want to come for the concert at eight._

 _His number is 7521962788._

 _Sasuke_

Naruto wasn't really sure what he wanted to do but he was happy that Sasuke wanted to still hang out with him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the clock and noticed it was around five at the moment so he had time to finish his shower and get to the place.

As mad as he is at Sasuke he was and still is looking forward to the concert.

"Damn it," Naruto said then decided to text Jugo to tell him he would go and to come in an hour.

He didn't want to be there to long before the concert started. Jugo texted back immediately saying okay and that he was glad. Naruto ran back to the bathroom to get back in the shower after he put the picture into an extra frame he had from when he lived in Suna. It was before his friendship with Gaara went to shambles. He kept the picture but took it out of the frame.

'I will have to buy a different frame though. It would be bad karma to keep that picture in a frame where a failed friendship was at.' Naruto thought as he went back to his bathroom to finish getting ready.

Naruto was ready in a half hour but didn't want to text Jugo to tell him because he wasn't mentally prepared to see Sasuke at the moment. It freaked him out even if Sasuke apologized so many times. Naruto just sucked it up when six thirty rolled around because he didn't want to be late for the concert. Jugo got there shortly after the text message.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Naruto asked as he got into the car.

"They are still there waiting for us." Jugo said.

"Are you angry?" Naruto asked.

"Slightly annoyed, I had a long day with those three." Jugo said sighing.

"That sounds like a handful. Thanks for coming to get me though." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem." Jugo said giving Naruto one of his rare smiles.

Jugo liked Naruto he wasn't like other people. He was genuinely a good guy that didn't give shit to people.

When they got there Naruto practically jumped out the car almost running to the gates to get back inside. They checked his wrist band and then let him in. Jugo had to pull him from running a different way because Naruto was about to several times.

"You guys finally got here. It's about to start." Suigetsu said pulling Naruto away from Jugo excited to know someone else who really liked the band.

It wasn't long just like Suigetsu said when the band came out with their song Partners in Crime and Why Worry. Two of Naruto's favorite songs. Naruto and Suigetsu were jumping around singing the lyrics of the songs when Naruto suddenly got pulled away from Suigetsu.

Naruto started to struggle until the voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Forgive me?" Sasuke whispered but he was louder than the music to Naruto as weird as that is.

Naruto couldn't help his face becoming hot and nodding his head. Naruto knew he was blushing that's why he didn't want to turn around to see Sasuke's face.

The night was definitely eventful and he was happy that he did go out again with them even if he couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke.

"Later Naruto," Suigetsu said as Naruto jumped out the car.

Naruto was the second stop before Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"Bye Naruto," Jugo said.

"Bye you guys I had fun." Naruto said with a smile about to get out the car until Sasuke pulled him close to talk to him in his ear again.

"I had fun with you I'm sorry again for making you feel bad. Maybe we can go on a date next time just the two of us." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making Naruto go wide eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked but he pulled away from the car enough that Jugo could take off. "What was that?" Naruto asked himself as he walked to his door.

"Hello little brother," Kurama said as Naruto walked into the door. "Woah why are you so red?" Kurama asked.

Naruto didn't answer just ran upstairs to his room closing and locking the door.

'That didn't just happen.' Naruto thought his face bright red his heart beating a mile a minute. 'No way in hell will I like that idiot bastard.' Naruto screamed in his head shaking his head quickly.

Naruto couldn't help having it in his head the whole night since that was the last thing he had to deal with. That was the first night he had a sex dream about another guy and it had to be Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to face Sasuke on Monday but it was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **I like this chapter it was fun to write. Let me know what you liked about it.**_

 _ **Oh and a little bit about the roller coaster scene that was me when I was a bit younger. I couldn't go on a roller coaster without closing my eyes the whole time. Oh and that is a band I really like too.**_

 _ **If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see Sasuke make Naruto do then let me know because I can possibly add it to the story if I don't already got it written down. I will take ANY ideas.**_


	4. Jump On

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Aekidna: Thanks.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **WCDragonS. : I will see how I can incorporate that. I will make it stem off a bet involving grades if anything.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Sasuke feels soft when it comes to Naruto because he knows that Naruto is a straight forward person with no ill will but he can't help get snappy when someone tells him what to do. But he knew he hurt Naruto's feelings so he knew that was going to be the only way to talk to Naruto again. Yeah when I rode the roller coasters at Six Flags for the first time I nearly shit myself and kept my eyes close the whole time.**_

 _ **Here's a new chapter enjoy.**_

* * *

Naruto had a rough week at school and it was all because Sasuke by no means would leave him alone. He couldn't get that damn dream out his head and wanted to cry because Sasuke wasn't helping him by no means by bothering him every day.

"Naruto, we're going to do the next challenge tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as Naruto got in his car.

"I guess what is it? I still can't believe you didn't skip at all." Naruto said buckling himself in.

Despite Naruto not wanting to be around Sasuke he was still in the car with him because he was supposed to spend the night. Why he decided that he would never know?

"You know I don't have to sleep over, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but if I don't have you spend the night you will try to avoid me like you did all week long." Sasuke said smirking.

"I didn't avoid you, you wouldn't let me." Naruto said slipping up.

"So, you were trying to avoid me?" Sasuke asked smirking even more.

"No," Naruto said trying to hide his smile.

Sasuke was honestly shocked by Naruto's smiles and they made him more nervous to be around the blonde. He wouldn't tell the blonde that though and not only that but he didn't understand the feeling himself so how would he tell the blonde. All he knew was he didn't like the blonde trying avoid him.

"Liar," Sasuke said chuckling starting his car and driving off.

They didn't talk on the way to Sasuke's house. Naruto could honestly say he was nervous as hell to be alone with Sasuke he wasn't sure how it was going to go.

"You know you were avoiding me and I know you were avoiding me and that's why I bothered you even more." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And you won't know the reason no matter what you do." Naruto said smirking.

"I don't care at least you admitted you were doing it. What do you want to do tonight? We can go hang out with Suigetsu and Jugo tonight." Sasuke asked.

"No Sai? Doing what?" Naruto asked.

"Sai has to work tonight and the rest of the weekend for that matter. I don't know yet it depends on what they would want to do. As a matter of fact I don't think Jugo is available. Would you like to play the game at my house? I know my mother told me she was making you dinner." Sasuke explained.

"I don't care what we do but maybe we should do our homework before playing any games." Naruto said.

"Really? You always do the right thing don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not about doing the right thing. It's more about getting it out the way and not having to rush to do it later on. If I do it on the first day of the weekend I don't have to worry about it later." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Goody two shoes." Sasuke said as he went into his driveway.

They both got out the car when it was parked and walked in the house no one was in at the moment. It seemed Itachi decided he wanted to be out for the weekend by his own friend's house. His parents weren't coming home until around six when his mother was planning on cooking so Naruto and he were at the house alone and that left Naruto extremely uncomfortable because what he has been dreaming of lately. It got worse as the days went on.

"Come on, I will show you to my room." Sasuke said putting his keys into the jar that was by the door in the hallway.

Naruto wordlessly followed Sasuke down the hallway to a room that was across a dining room and kitchen area.

"Your room is downstairs?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be in the upstairs room. It's bigger down here anyways." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

It honestly felt like there was more to that and Sasuke wasn't trying to say what he felt about it.

"You don't want to know why?" Sasuke asked as he opened his door setting his bag down on the floor.

"If you want to tell me I will listen but I don't make it a priority to get into other people's business." Naruto said.

"But isn't that what friends do with each other? Get into each other's business." Sasuke asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know, I never had a friend to say and I never really had business to tell." Naruto said partially lying.

"You said you had one friend before what happened with him?" Sasuke asked actually curious.

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about talking about Gaara after what happened with them. It always made him feel bad no matter who he talked to.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Naruto said turning his head to look at the wall.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. The reason I moved myself down here was to get away from my father since my room was next to there's and because it's easier to sneak out being down here on ground level." Sasuke said also not telling the full truth.

"Figures it would be something like sneaking out." Naruto muttered not believing the whole statement but thought it would be best to go along with it.

By the relief sound Sasuke gave him he was glad for that so he just left it alone. Naruto started to walk around the room and noticed there were a lot of shelves and wondered why.

"Why are there so many shelves in here?" Naruto asked looking back at Sasuke then glancing at some pictures on the shelves and books.

"Because this used to be the library my dad studied in." Sasuke answered.

"Why didn't he take the shelves down?" Naruto asked as he saw the twin size bed against the window.

"Because he thinks I am going to go back upstairs." Sasuke said yawning lying on his bed.

"Why don't you just tell him you want to be down here because you like it better?" Naruto asked.

"As you know Naruto my father and I aren't on talking terms for me to tell him that." Sasuke said sighing.

"Well..." Naruto didn't even bother to finish just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the desk area so he could see what was all on it.

There were a lot of pictures of him and his friends. There was even a picture of him and his family, one with his brother and father and the last picture Naruto saw was the one with him in it. It made Naruto blush to think Sasuke did the same thing he did.

"What are you doing over there?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto move around his room.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel oddly satisfied to have Naruto in his room.

"I will get the blankets that you will be using later. Are you by chance hungry or thirsty? I can get you something." Sasuke said standing up and heading for the door.

As much as he liked it he felt oddly overwhelmed by Naruto's presence in his room.

"Yeah, I would like something to drink." Naruto said nodding his head as he looked around.

Sasuke left out the room without another word. Naruto went to the bed area next since he didn't get to it. Honestly it seemed like the room wasn't equipped to be a room for anyone to begin with. Naruto got comfortable by the bed and the scent that was all Sasuke's was oddly comforting. He figured it wouldn't be a problem to lie back while he waited for Sasuke to come back in the room so he did. He didn't actually think he would fall asleep.

When Sasuke came back in the room it was like fifteen minutes later because he had to call his mother about the extra blankets for later when Naruto went to sleep he didn't expect the blonde to already be sleeping on his bed when he walked back into his room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out softly not really trying to disturb the blonde but still trying to see if he was awake.

Sasuke set the blankets down on the little couch he had to the side by the wall in his room. It did use to be a study. He would eventually bring his television in here so they could play the game. He walked up to the bed to look at Naruto as he slept. Naruto looked like he hasn't been getting much sleep that much to Sasuke anyway he could tell so he was just going to let him sleep. He went to his desk and grabbed his computer before walking back by Naruto taking off his glasses then making himself comfortable next to Naruto only to fall asleep along with him.

"Sasuke, wake up." Naruto said as he tried to pry Sasuke's arms from around him.

Naruto hasn't been getting good sleep ever since he has been dreaming about Sasuke. Now that he is in the face of his desire he luckily didn't dream of him.

'Thank god,' Naruto thought but now he had a different problem and that involved getting the Uchiha to let him go.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned letting Naruto go subconsciously.

Naruto didn't care if Sasuke noticed or not he just wanted to get up.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?" Naruto asked.

"Because you looked like you were at peace." Sasuke said yawning then started to wipe at his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Well thanks but can you show me where the bathroom is?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said getting up his hand going in his hair shaking it.

The only thing Sasuke missed about his room upstairs was the fact that he had a bathroom in his room now he didn't. He always has to use the bathroom that happens to be downstairs.

"I will be back in my room." Sasuke said after he showed him yawning and walking to his room.

Naruto didn't say anything just ran into the bathroom and started thinking about his decisions that got him in the position he was in to begin with.

'I should have just gone home now I am stuck here.' Naruto thought to himself.

He started washing his hands then went out the bathroom and ran right into Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked past Naruto closing the door.

'Okay that was weird bastard.' Naruto said.

Naruto walked back to the room and waited to do anything until Sasuke walked in the room.

"When is your mother supposed to be coming home?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"She should be here in a few minutes. Why did I have drool on my neck?" Sasuke asked as he sat on his bed.

"You drool," Naruto said grabbing his book bag so he could pull out his homework.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked yawning.

"My homework," Naruto said.

"Would it kill you to do it another day?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, why don't you do your homework and give your parents a heart attack from seeing you do it?" Naruto asked as he sat on the floor by a table that was there.

Naruto didn't hear anything but turned around when he heard Sasuke get up and go to his book bag sitting next to Naruto so he could do the homework with him.

"So, you're actually going to do your homework?" Naruto asked glancing at Sasuke.

"I don't have anything else to do especially if you're not paying attention to me." Sasuke grumbled then smirked. "And it would be nice to see my parents faces when they catch me doing my homework with you." Sasuke said making Naruto laugh.

"Figures, I knew you were a bastard." Naruto said laughing at him.

Sasuke loved Naruto's laugh but he was never going to admit that to anyone.

A half hour passed and Naruto was showing Sasuke how to do his English homework when Mikoto came in the house. The two teens were so engrossed with each other that they didn't even notice her take a picture of the two of them.

"Hello boys," Mikoto said making them both look up.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said standing up.

"What homework are you doing?" Mikoto asked smiling at Naruto.

"He's helping me with my English." Sasuke answered.

Mikoto was shocked by Sasuke's response because she didn't think he would be honest about Naruto helping him.

"He gets it easy." Naruto complimented.

"Because you're a better teacher than the one I have." Sasuke said smugly.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto said sitting back down next to Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said then glanced back at his mother. "What is for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't go out to eat tonight?" Mikoto asked shocked.

"Nope, Naruto and I have been here the whole time and you said you wanted to make him a dinner." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well we will be making fish with rice." Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her and then Mikoto walked out.

"Why does dinner seem to be forced?" Naruto asked as they heard her in the kitchen.

"Because I usually don't eat dinner with them." Sasuke answered as he continued to do his homework.

"Oh," Naruto said leaning back because he was already done with the few pieces of homework he had.

"Naruto, I already have an idea of what we can do tomorrow." Sasuke said as he finished his English homework that he was doing.

He pulled Naruto's Math homework out of his folder and started to copy until Naruto took it away from him reprimanding him with a swat on the hand.

"Do your own homework. Oh, really what is that?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to look at Naruto.

"No, I haven't." Naruto said.

"Would you ride one with me tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pondered for a little bit. Honestly, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he didn't want to seem like a pussy to Sasuke.

"Fine, I will. Where are we going on it?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't decided that yet but we can find somewhere fun." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Boys it will just be us three eating tonight." Mikoto said from the kitchen making Sasuke get up.

"Why isn't father going to be here?" Sasuke asked sounding irritated to Naruto.

"Because he has business with Naruto's father that makes him unavailable tonight." Mikoto said.

"Then you don't have to cook if you don't want to mother." Sasuke said.

"If you two don't mind me leaving I would like to go and spend some time with Naruto's mother Kushina." Mikoto said.

"It's fine, go have fun. We can cook for ourselves." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion like Naruto was growing two heads.

"Really?" Mikoto asked happily. "You two will be fine?" Mikoto asked as she walked out the kitchen.

"Yeah we will be fine. Go and have fun." Naruto said.

Mikoto was out the door in a second kissing Sasuke on the cheek quickly. Sasuke just glanced at Naruto like he was asking what they were going to do now.

"Don't worry so much I know how to cook." Naruto said standing up.

"Really?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I used to cook for my friend because his parents never cooked him lunch for school." Naruto said carelessly telling Sasuke a little bit about his past that he didn't want to talk about to anyone.

"Why don't you talk about this friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there is nothing to say." Naruto said.

"You just said something about him." Sasuke said sitting down while Naruto continued to cook the food that Mikoto left for them.

"Yeah it was a slip up." Naruto said.

"Are you guys not friends anymore?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T OKAY!" Naruto screamed getting irritated.

"Fine," Sasuke said slightly irritated walking to his room leaving Naruto in the kitchen by himself.

Naruto felt bad the moment he heard the door shut. Why couldn't he just talk to Sasuke about Gaara? He just didn't want to talk about his failed friendship. Maybe it was because he felt like it was his fault that their friendship failed to begin with but it wasn't something he liked talking about.

Naruto just continued to cook because he couldn't exactly walk away to talk to Sasuke because he didn't want to set the house on fire. It was like Sasuke knew because he came back out and sat where he was before with his homework in his hands. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the look of Sasuke doing his homework.

It was a few minutes before Sasuke decided he wanted to speak again.

"I'm sorry for bringing up your old friend. I just thought we could open up more to each other. I do want to know the things you like. I do really think that's real friendship. Talking is the only way we're going to be able to be real friends." Sasuke said not looking up to see Naruto's reaction.

"You don't have to apologize. I would have gone over to you if I wasn't cooking but I didn't want to burn your house down. It's just hard for me to talk about since it was hard to deal with when I was there." Naruto voiced softly.

"Is it one of the reasons why your parents decided to move here?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders not really sure.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I only had one friend in Suna his name was Gaara. I met him in elementary school the only one to not judge me for being smart." Naruto said smiling as he thought of the past.

"That sounds stupid." Sasuke said.

"Yup, but that's how people thought of me. They thought I thought I was too good for everyone. That's why no one wanted to be friends with me. Then everyone started to try something toward me and my brother protected me, fighting for me. I hated it." Naruto said.

"That sucks," Sasuke mumbled as he watched Naruto. "So why did you start making food for your friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he asked me to. I used to make my own lunch because my mom was always busy with my siblings so I thought it wouldn't be much of a problem to make his too. We became friends eating lunch together. It started to get to the point where we were always together and I was happy to finally have a friend because I knew no one would understand me like Gaara did. Then one day when I was going to the roof where he used to meet me I heard a conversation I wasn't supposed to. I asked Gaara about it and he told me. I thought it was serious and told my father even though Gaara told me not to tell anyone. When Gaara found out the next day that I said something he told me he wasn't my friend anymore and threw some pretty harsh words at me along with the lunch I made for him. I went home after school sad and then my father told me that we were moving." Naruto said as he set the food on plates. "I was relieved to hear we were moving because Gaara wasn't talking to me and it was so bad in high school for both me and my brother. I think that's why Kurama didn't want to go to school anymore. It got to the point where he couldn't even stop the bullying." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke his plate of food.

"What did you tell your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"That Gaara was being beat at home. That his dad even tried to kill him several times. I just wanted him to be safe but I guess I did the wrong thing for my friend." Naruto said putting his head to the side.

Sasuke reached over to Naruto making Naruto look up.

"You didn't do anything wrong. In my opinion you did the right thing. If you didn't do anything I would have questioned your friendship with me. What would you have done if one day he was dead because you didn't say anything?" Sasuke said.

"Thanks, I would have been sad and disappointed in myself." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke a fork.

"It's no problem, maybe one day Gaara will understand why you did it and forgive you." Sasuke said.

"A week before we left he got taken away from his dad and had to go live with his grandma. He told me he would never forgive me." Naruto said.

"He will," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't really get why he believed Sasuke after that but he did. He knew there will be a day where he was forgiven. That was the end of the conversation between the two as they ate in silence. It was hard to get out of the awkward way the two complimented each other. Naruto didn't understand why it seemed so easy to talk to Sasuke to begin with and the fact that Sasuke was willing to comfort him made him happy.

"Now can we play the game?" Sasuke asked as he finished his plate.

"Yeah," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, I'm going to bust your ass now." Sasuke said going toward his room.

Naruto grabbed both plates and washed them really quick. He didn't notice Sasuke watching him from his doorway or the fact that there was a soft smile on the Uchiha's face from seeing Naruto wash dishes like it was his own house.

"Let's do this now." Naruto said wiping his hands off and walking to Sasuke who was still in the door watching him. "What?" Naruto asked an eyebrow rising.

"You looked like a house wife." Sasuke said chuckling at Naruto and his pout face.

"Fuck off asshole." Naruto growled out.

"I think I had enough of you talking shit to me." Sasuke said attacking Naruto pinning him to the wall in his room.

"DAMN it gets off me." Naruto growled.

"Nope, I dealt with a lot from you this week I think you owe me an apology." Sasuke said putting all his weight on Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?" Naruto snapped.

"There you go again, being such an ass for no reason. Should I punish you?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"Damn it Sasuke stop it. I don't know why you're doing this but I will bite you on the ear if you don't get off me." Naruto threatened.

"Nope this is how it has to be Naruto. You're just a naughty child. Daddy has to punish you." Sasuke said taking off his belt hitting Naruto one good time shocking Naruto.

"Don't hit me with your belt." Naruto growled out trying to hit Sasuke back but failing.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well I am the dad and I have to punish naughty children." Sasuke said sadistically.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke away enough to be able to let him run away.

Naruto didn't see the smile on Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't help getting Naruto out of his comfort zones. It was just a precious sight to see the blonde not acting like a robot and that's all Sasuke wanted.

"I'm just playing with you Naruto. Help me with this problem then let's play the game." Sasuke said walking with his homework in his hand.

"What do you need help with?" Naruto asked me popping his head from where he was hiding.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile because he thought Naruto looked absolutely adorable.

"Come help me really quick." Sasuke said gesturing for him to come to him.

Naruto came out and fell into Sasuke's trap pulling Naruto to him. They played around for a few hours before they decided to lie down because Naruto was worn out.

"Naruto, are you glad you came here?" Sasuke asked as they lay next to each other.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered softly.

They heard Sasuke's parents coming in the house.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked as they listened to Fugaku complain about Mikoto drinking too much with Kushina.

"We're going to ride my motorcycle." Sasuke said chuckling softly when Naruto jumped up.

"You can't be serious?" Naruto asked.

"I am, now lay down." Sasuke said pulling Naruto down holding him into his body.

Naruto didn't know how to feel but struggled to get out until he heard Fugaku in the hallway and stopped moving.

"Be quiet or he will come in here to talk to us." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

If it wasn't so dark Sasuke would have seen the blush on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, are you sleeping?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm about to be but Naruto is." Sasuke said holding Naruto tighter.

"I heard that you went to all your classes today I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're getting on the right track again." Fugaku said softly as to not wake up Naruto.

"Thanks," Sasuke said not sure what else to say.

"Well good night." Fugaku said and closed the door.

"You got half of what you wanted." Naruto said softly as he tried to move again so he could see Sasuke's face but Sasuke wouldn't let him move at all.

"Damn it Sasuke let me go." Naruto said as he struggled.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle but held on tighter and put his head into Naruto's back making Naruto stop moving altogether.

"Just go to sleep Naruto." Sasuke said and that was the last thing that was said between the two.

The next day Naruto woke up to Sasuke completely on top of him. If Naruto wanted that is a really big IF he could just move his lips onto Sasuke's that's how close they were to each other but he didn't want to be what he kept telling himself.

"Sasuke get off me." Naruto whined pushing at his friend.

"Hmm... why?" Sasuke asked groaning and moving around on Naruto enough to not let Naruto go.

"Because I need to use the bathroom and I can barely breathe you asshole." Naruto growled out only making Sasuke chuckle.

Sasuke moved after a couple minutes of Naruto struggling when he realized he was starting to get a problem with having Naruto under him. Naruto ran to the bathroom and didn't know what to do about his little problem that Sasuke created so he just waited it off.

Sasuke noticed it was ten o'clock nowhere near the time he wanted to be up but since Naruto woke him up he has to deal with him all day.

"Naruto, what are you doing in there? Whacking off?" Sasuke asked making Naruto come out the bathroom with a bright blush on his face. "Were you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you bastard, that is highly inappropriate in someone else's house." Naruto said.

"I would do it in your house if I needed too." Sasuke said making Naruto get a face of disgust that humored him to no end.

"That's just vile you monster." Naruto said still not out of Sasuke's way.

"I would use your towel to wipe it off too." Sasuke said in a suggestive way.

Naruto's mouth dropped he couldn't believe what he just heard and didn't think he wanted to understand it either.

"You're a monster." Naruto said stomping on his foot and walking back to the room.

Sasuke couldn't stop the chuckle that came out his throat as he held onto his now sore foot.

"It was so worth it." Sasuke said shaking his head as he went into the bathroom.

Sasuke was quick in the bathroom but not quick enough to stop Naruto from starting to cook them breakfast. Naruto was a monster in the kitchen but it was a good monster when Sasuke said it. He couldn't believe he found someone he thought cooked better than his mother. He said once that if he finds someone who cooks better than her he would have to marry that person and now he was considering marrying Naruto. That ass helped too in his opinion.

"What are you cooking?" Sasuke asked sitting by the counter.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon because I couldn't find sausage." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"Big baby, just deal with bacon." Sasuke said.

"I am, now shut up." Naruto said irritated by the words Sasuke said.

"Since you woke me so early you have to spend the whole day with me." Sasuke said.

"You should have told me that would be the punishment and I would have never woke you up. This is what you call cruel and unusual punishment." Naruto said smirking at Sasuke's glare.

"Haha, very funny asshole." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, but I was so serious." Naruto said turning to him with a smile on his face.

"Sarcastic little shit." Sasuke growled standing up because now it was his turn to mess with Naruto.

He knew Naruto enough to know that Naruto doesn't like people in his personal bubble unless he initiates it.

"Move Sasuke," Naruto complained as he tried to get out from between the counter and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing to Naruto?" Fugaku asked as he walked into the kitchen to see his son pinning his best friend's son against the counter.

Naruto kneed Sasuke in the knee and smiled at Fugaku as Sasuke tumbled down.

"Fugaku sir, I made breakfast if you would like some." Naruto said giving Fugaku a big smile.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for kneeing him and offering his breakfast to someone else.

"Is there enough for all of us?" Fugaku asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee wondering who made it.

"Yes, I made enough for everyone because I felt bad that Mikoto drank so much with my mother. I made that too I hope it's to your liking. I don't normally make it at home because my mom is normally awake before all of us." Naruto said.

Fugaku took a sip and couldn't help but think the coffee was better than his wife's he won't tell her that though.

"Thank you that would be nice to take breakfast to her. I'm sure she would be grateful for it." Fugaku said as he watched his son watch Naruto like how he did his own wife.

'I think I may need to talk to Minato about my boy having a thing for his boy.' Fugaku thought to himself.

"I can bring it to her if you want me to while you eat." Naruto said with a smile.

"That would be nice. It's up the stairs at the end of the hall straight ahead. The door is already opened a crack so you will know which one it is." Fugaku said as he watched Naruto move around setting a plate up for his wife.

Naruto was out the room with Sasuke about to follow but Fugaku called him back making Sasuke watched the door.

"You like him?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah he is amusing to mess with." Sasuke said.

"That's not what I mean Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"I don't know what you mean." Sasuke said as he popped a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Naruto walked in so the conversation stopped. Naruto looked happy and Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt that he didn't create that happy smile on his face.

"I will serve you guys now." Naruto said ignoring Fugaku when he said he could do it himself.

Sasuke didn't even bother say anything because he already grew used to this from last night when he tried to help him.

"Fugaku just sit down your getting in my way." Naruto demanded like he was reprimanding a child.

'He reminded me of Kushina and Mikoto just now it was slightly scary.' Fugaku thought to himself.

"Father its best to leave Naruto to do what woman do best." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto turned around so quickly with a smile on his face that made Sasuke oddly nervous.

"Sasuke, I will burn you if you call me a woman again." Naruto said making Sasuke flinch at the hardness and seriousness in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay, calm down you two." Fugaku said as Naruto handed them both plates and Naruto served himself.

As they ate their food in complete and utter silence the two Uchiha men realized Naruto was a better cook than Mikoto Uchiha and neither was going to make a comment about it in front of her ever. They were all broken out of eating from a loud bang upstairs and running coming down the stairs.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you are a delightful chef and I want you to always cook for me. You know how rare it is for men to actually be good cooks. I am ashamed to say these two don't know anything about this. Itachi might have a chance but these are cooking dead. You should please teach them." Mikoto said pleading with him.

"I think cooking should be done with feeling so I don't think Sasuke will ever know how to cook." Naruto said making Mikoto chuckle and Sasuke choke on his food.

"I don't want your cooking lessons anyway. I bet you couldn't teach anyone anything." Sasuke said not thinking about last night.

"That is not what you said last night when I helped you with your homework." Naruto said with a smirk appearing on his face making Sasuke blush.

Mikoto and Fugaku made eye contact noticing something between the two boys not really sure if the two noticed it themselves.

"We have to go." Sasuke said putting his plate in the sink and grabbing Naruto.

"We have to wash our dishes idiot." Naruto said trying to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Just go Naruto I will clean the dishes for eating your delicious meal." Mikoto said.

"Time to get ready Naruto." Sasuke said as they entered the room.

"Can I take a shower?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he got his clothes ready. "I will take a shower upstairs while you take one downstairs." Sasuke said walking out the door.

Naruto ran to the bathroom with his clothes prepared to take a shower and wanting to get ready. They both were done in about the same amount of time. Naruto was still unsure on riding a motorcycle with Sasuke but he wanted to hear Fugaku say he was proud of Sasuke again so he could want to go to school without doing all of this. He felt how happy Sasuke was at hearing that despite always claiming he didn't care about his dad's opinion Naruto knew that to be untrue.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked as he walked into his room.

Naruto only had his pants on while he toweled off his hair. Sasuke wanted to touch Naruto's body but shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent him from touching him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Sasuke asked himself in his head.

"Yeah I'm about to be I just want to finish drying my hair so I don't get sick." Naruto said.

"Come here I will do it." Sasuke said gesturing to the bed.

Naruto did carelessly, he didn't really think it was anything that is until he sat in between Sasuke and Sasuke started toweling Naruto's hair did Naruto start to feel unsettled by the position they were in. Sasuke was tempted even more to touch him.

'Damn what the hell is going on with me?' Sasuke thought as he wiped the water dripping down Naruto's back.

"I think we're done." Naruto said getting up going to his bag and pulling his shirt out his bag.

"Do you want to use one of my coats? The wind is going to be blowing and you don't want to get cold." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sure," Naruto said as he fixed his shirt and put his shoes on.

"You don't look as proper as you usually do when you're in school. It amazes me when you hit that transformation mode." Sasuke said humor lacing his voice.

"I don't transform." Naruto said.

"Yes, you do," Sasuke said pulling out a coat and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto put it on and it oddly fit Naruto perfectly and suited the way he looks.

"Let's get going now." Sasuke said after pulling out his own coat.

As Naruto walked to the door Sasuke couldn't help the amount of pride that welled in him seeing the Uchiha symbol on Naruto's back. He wanted it to stay there.

"Sasuke get your ass moving." Naruto said already out the door.

'He only cusses at me.' Sasuke thought biting his lip and moving forward to Naruto.

"Listen to what I have to say Naruto. First you have to hold on to me. Second don't let go and if you feel like you're going to slip hold on tighter. Third don't move around too much because it can tip the bike. Fourth we will be going fast so get ready. Now are you ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head no. "Too bad," Sasuke said throwing his helmet at Naruto.

"Could there be more incentive then you just staying in classes all week? I could lose my life and don't like that thought." Naruto said as he put the helmet on.

Sasuke chuckled at that. "You will be touching my magnificent body Naruto that is incentive enough." Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't want to touch it." Naruto said.

"Fine I will not skip for two weeks." Sasuke said.

"That's not incentive for me." Naruto whined but nodded his head as Sasuke got on his helmet.

"Just get on the motorcycle after I do." Sasuke said.

Naruto did as he was told.

"Hold on Naruto." Sasuke said and the moment Naruto held on to Sasuke's waist and was secured tightly the bike moved and Naruto was screaming while Sasuke was laughing.

It amused Sasuke to no end as Naruto screamed he couldn't help it. He just moved faster through the city as he came to the mountain forest area to his favorite area in all of Konoha. He was taking Naruto to his secret place that only Jugo knew about because it was also his secret place.

Naruto screamed the whole way on the bike. He couldn't tell Sasuke to stop going fast because he couldn't even stop screaming. When the bike started slowing down Naruto had a death grip on Sasuke's waist and had his head down so he couldn't see the world around him.

"Naruto, would you get off?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"I can't move." Naruto mumbled shaking.

"You were that scared?" Sasuke laughed out.

"Fuck off bastard." Naruto said as he tried to get off the bike.

Sasuke bit his lip to prevent him from laughing. Naruto got off with a little struggle since his legs were asleep.

"Sasuke you bastard help me my legs are asleep." Naruto growled struggling to properly stand.

Sasuke couldn't hold the laugh in that time and chuckled freely.

"Fuck off Sasuke." Naruto grunted as he got the feeling back in his legs thankfully.

Naruto finally looked around to where they were noticing the wilderness around them and that they were above the city.

"This is beautiful." Naruto said going to the post that were blocking anyone from falling off.

"Yeah I love it here. It's my favorite place in the city." Sasuke answered sitting down by the post.

"Really? Why did you show it to me then?" Naruto asked sitting down next to him.

"Because I felt like it." Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well it's beautiful." Naruto said softly making Sasuke blush.

Too bad Naruto didn't see it. The silence was peaceful between them they just took in the surroundings and the presence from each other.

"I have been wondering this for a while but where did you get those marks on your face?" Sasuke asked touching Naruto's cheek softly. "If you don't mind me asking." Sasuke said.

"I don't mind." Naruto said as he looked lost in thought.

Sasuke was about to say forget about it when Naruto started talking.

"I got into a situation back in Suna from being friends with Gaara and it led to people cutting my face." Naruto said making Sasuke freeze up.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked positively angry.

"I was friends with an outcast and he had a lot of people after him wanting to hurt him and one day they caught me. My brother found them and almost killed them with Gaara. After that I told my father about what was happening to Gaara and bam we stopped being friends." Naruto said.

"It was all because of who you hung out with?" Sasuke asked.

"Basically," Naruto said nodding his head.

"You've been through a lot for this Gaara guy and he didn't see how much you cared about him." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I hope one day we can talk again but I don't think it will happen." Naruto said leaning back so he was lying on the floor.

That was the end of the conversation after that and they both enjoyed the peace between the two. They enjoyed how it felt to be around the other and how they interacted with one another. It felt perfect for Sasuke especially but he didn't really understand why.

"We should get going now." Sasuke said not really wanting to because he really liked being around Naruto but he knew Naruto would eventually want something to eat because the blonde could eat for three.

"Yeah," Naruto said biting his lip.

Sasuke was shocked to see that it looked like Naruto didn't want to go.

"I can always bring you back here you know?" Sasuke said making Naruto smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a small smile.

The smile Naruto gave Sasuke made his heart jump more than Sasuke liked. The drive down the mountain was quiet maybe because Sasuke wasn't speeding like before but it was the calmest he has ever seen Naruto. It was getting really weird for him and he felt oddly like they were dating and didn't know how to respond to that at all.

"The breeze feels good right now." Naruto whispered by Sasuke's helmet.

"…" Sasuke wanted to say something but his words were caught in his throat as he thought about what he wanted to do to Naruto.

"Are we going to your house first because I left my stuff there?" Naruto asked as they started driving through the city.

Sasuke just nodded his head because he couldn't talk even if his life depended on it. When they got to Sasuke's house Naruto ran into the house to get his things while Sasuke put his bike in the garage and got into his car.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him.

"Hm," Sasuke grunted.

"Do you know where my shirt for school went?" Naruto asked.

"No, I will look for it when I get back later." Sasuke said.

"Okay thanks," Naruto said going back inside and then running back out with Mikoto walking behind him and waving to Sasuke.

Sasuke waved bye to his mom and drove right out the garage and headed to Naruto's house.

"Thanks, Sasuke, this was fun." Naruto said making Sasuke have to hold back a smile.

"No problem." Sasuke said.

When they were outside of Naruto's house they were unsure of what to do.

"I will talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said moving to open the door then remembered the coat. "Oh, your coat." Naruto said starting to take the coat off.

"Its fine you can hold it for me." Sasuke said stopping Naruto from taking it off.

"Okay, thanks for the night. Really Sasuke I haven't talked to anyone about Gaara to anyone so thank you for hearing me out." Naruto said.

"It really was no problem. You can talk to me about anything." Sasuke said with a soft smile coming to his face.

"Thanks," Naruto said and got out the car.

Naruto walked into his house and the first thing he noticed was that Itachi was in the house and all his siblings were in the dining room. He finally realized he was hungry when he noticed they were eating enchiladas.

"Did you guys save me some?" Naruto asked making everyone jump because he came in quietly.

"We did but Itachi ate them because we didn't think you were coming home." Kurama said apologetically.

"That doesn't mean give my food away you asshole." Naruto growled making him walk away.

"Is he wearing my brother's coat?" Itachi asked puzzled because he knew that was his brother's favorite coat.

"Damn those bastards didn't save me any food." Naruto said.

It took Naruto a half an hour before he decided to just call Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with humor in his voice.

He was hanging out with Suigetsu at an arcade though Suigetsu was flirting with girls. Normally Sasuke would to for the hell of it but lately he hasn't even been interested in that.

"Are you busy right now?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Why? Do you miss me already?" Sasuke asked.

"No bastard, I was wondering if you... wanted to... never mind." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked curious

"Your damn brother is at my house right now and ate my food now I don't have anything to eat." Naruto grumbled.

"Why don't you make something?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my mom doesn't like it when she makes dinner and we make something else afterwards." Naruto said.

"So, what are you trying to ask me?" Sasuke asked.

"If you will go out to eat with me? I don't want to go alone and I still don't know what the good places are but if you're busy its fine." Naruto said.

'He wants to hang out with me. WILLINGLY!' Sasuke thought. "Yeah I can go with you as long as you don't mind me bringing Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

"Are you with him now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to bail on him now." Sasuke said honestly.

"That's fine then just please come get me before I die of hunger." Naruto whined.

"Okay okay, but under one condition." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Wear my coat." Sasuke said.

"Fine it's comfortable anyway." Naruto said not really understanding why Sasuke was telling him that.

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said hanging up.

Naruto got back on Sasuke's coat that was on Naruto's desk chair. He liked the coat despite it having the Uchiha symbol on it.

'Does it feel like he owns me with the symbol on my back?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" Menma asked at the door.

"Sasuke is coming to get me so I can get something to eat because you know how mom is." Naruto said.

"Does that mean you're not coming home tonight?" Menma asked.

"No, I'm coming home right after I eat." Naruto said to his little brother.

"Good I want to show you some drawings I made." Menma said.

Naruto looked excited and brightened up when he heard his brother say that.

"I am excited to see them then." Naruto said giving his brother a warm smile making Menma smile himself.

"NARUTO! SASUKE IS OUTSIDE FOR YOU!" Kurama screamed.

"I will be back okay." Naruto said and ran down the stairs to Sasuke.

In the car Sasuke's eyes got shockingly darker at the look of Naruto wearing his coat.

"You actually let him wear your coat?" Suigetsu asked shocked.

"Yeah, he needed to wear it." Sasuke said.

"For your guys ride together earlier or for a different reason Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked not in the least bit convinced it was just for the ride they had.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as Naruto hopped in the back seat.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"No problem, why is my brother at your house anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know he seems to be getting along with Kurama lately." Naruto said.

"There not the only ones to be getting close." Suigetsu mumbled making Sasuke hit the brakes so Suigetsu flew into the dash board.

"You should really be wearing your seatbelt." Sasuke said like he didn't just do it on purpose.

That was the last time Suigetsu said anything the rest of the car ride in fear of Sasuke doing something else to hurt him. They went back to the arcade to eat some pizza that was served there. Naruto and Sasuke ate the pizza while Suigetsu chatted with girls.

"Sasuke who is he?" A girl approached the table.

"My friend," Sasuke said.

"Naruto," Naruto said holding out his hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sara." Sara said.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said not really interested in the girl but not a rude bastard.

It was like fifteen minutes of them three sitting there having random conversations before Sara asked Naruto if he had a girlfriend after he said no she said did he want one and Naruto once again said no. It didn't really shock Sasuke but it made him really happy.

"Are you gay?" Sara asked.

"No," Naruto said neutrally.

"I think it's time to head out." Sasuke said looking at the time.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ten," Sasuke said.

"Damn it, I have to go." Naruto said getting the coat back on and walking out the establishment.

"He has the Uchiha symbol on him. Is there something going on between you two?" Sara asked looking toward Sasuke who just glared instead of answering.

"Suigetsu come on." Sasuke hollered over.

Suigetsu got up and walked to him saying hi to Sara then followed Sasuke out the door. Naruto was already at the door waiting for the doors to unlock. The ride to Naruto's house was silent especially when Suigetsu got dropped off first.

"I really appreciate you helping me today. Sorry for ruining your plans today with Suigetsu." Naruto said as they pulled up to Naruto's house.

"Suigetsu was checking out girls anyway I was glad to have the company." Sasuke said not looking toward Naruto.

"You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be Sasuke." Naruto said chuckling.

"Hey I have been being nice because of our deal." Sasuke said trying to reason his niceness.

It was a light chuckle that alerted Sasuke to look Naruto's way to see the smile he was longing to see since he first seen the smile. It was always directed toward someone other than him but tonight it was him who created it. Naruto's head was tilted to the side and Sasuke couldn't block the butterflies that entered his stomach at the moment but at the same time didn't want to.

"I will see you later." Naruto whispered kissing Sasuke on his cheek before he could stop himself.

They pulled apart shocked and didn't know what to say. Both were blushing bright red and Naruto made a break for it jumping out the car and running to his house. Sasuke on the other hand leaned his head against the steering wheel to even out his breathing and will away the blush. As he tried that he couldn't help but feel the smile creeping on his face.

'Things could only get better from here.' Sasuke thought.

That kiss on the cheek set off a chain of events for the near future for both of them.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Hello everyone how was that?_**


	5. Falling Scares Him

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am just all over the place that I am writing a lot more. But I am about to be done with my semester at school so I should be writing more soon.**_

 _ **Niha161: They might get cuter or bring each other problems.**_

 _ **A. Mizuki: Here's another chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: I will work that in one of the chapters because I have a lot of ideas.**_

 _ **HomoQueerical: Thank you.**_

 _ **ZaiaKai16: I know it did but there should be more rather soon.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **: Here's more.**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah Naruto isn't trusting by nature so I think the kiss showed how much Sasuke has grown on Naruto in a sense and in this one you can see it more. Gaara also plays a part in how they will act to each in a later chapter. See the thing with Naruto is that all he wants is a real relationship where someone can actually see him as a human and not a robot like people thought in the past. Even his own family treats him strangely expecting a lot from him so this relationship is different for him even in the aspects of having a friendship once with Gaara. In the Gaara situation it was because they both needed each other because they were alone and misunderstood and in this one its because Sasuke wants to be around Naruto so Naruto latches onto that.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto realized his feelings the more time he spent with Sasuke and he noticed it wasn't just an attraction when he started to want to be with Sasuke a lot more than just the weekends. So, when a break from school came up and Sasuke offered him to go camping with him he shocked Sasuke by saying yes right away. Shit he shocked himself that he said yes. But the camping wasn't exactly where Naruto thought it was going to be at.

"Sasuke where are we?" Naruto asked outside of an abandon building.

It looked to be an old factory.

"An old factory that my dad used to own before he became a cop." Sasuke explained.

"Wait what? I thought he was always a cop." Naruto asked.

"Before my father joined the force he got sent to this factory and ran it during his childhood teen years and so on but that's irrelevant now come on." Sasuke said as he opened the lock from the gate.

Naruto just followed as Jugo drove the car with Suigetsu and Sai in it inside the gate so they could conceal it. Sasuke locked the gate back up and pulled Naruto by his hand to the garage opening so they could all go inside.

"How did you get the keys?" Naruto asked.

"My father thinks I don't know where they are but I did so I grabbed them so we can have a little fun." Sasuke said.

"Does anyone check on it? Like security?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I know what time that will be here so it should be fine." Sasuke said dismissively.

"Would if they come?" Naruto asked following Sasuke to where they were all going to be.

"I will protect you don't worry so much goody to shoes." Sasuke said.

"I'm, here aren't I?" Naruto snapped.

"I actually wondered if you actually were going to say yes to me." Sasuke commented.

"I wasn't but then I thought what the hell and decided to go." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders making Sasuke smirk at his antics.

"You two could at least help with the bags." Suigetsu growled at them.

"Naruto go sit over there while I help these assholes. We wouldn't want you to break a nail." Sasuke said making Naruto glare at him.

Naruto started walking back to help them too not wanting to be outdone by Sasuke and his irritation rose the more he saw Sasuke smirk at him.

They all walked to the elevator and got to the highest level which was level four.

"This happens to be the level my father worked in." Sasuke said walking next to Naruto.

"There is no electric?" Naruto asked.

"None," Sasuke said.

"What about heat?" Naruto asked.

"That's why Jugo is carrying that barrow." Sasuke said.

"For a bonfire?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are going to go all out with this." Sasuke said with a little push.

"Sasuke can we go look around?" Suigetsu asked gesturing to himself and Sai.

"Go do what you want. Just don't destroy anything that can't be explained later on." Sasuke said.

"Yup," Suigetsu said nodding his head and Sai and he were off the moment they dropped the stuff they were carrying.

"Do you want to explore too?" Sasuke asked looking over his shoulder to see Naruto staring off in space.

"No, we're fine." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk at him walk toward him pull him off to the side.

"Jugo we'll be back." Sasuke said getting a grunt from Jugo.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I want to show you something." Sasuke said leading him to another pathway that led to the roof.

"The sun is setting." Naruto commented the moment they got on the roof.

"Yeah, it took us awhile to get here. Stupid Suigetsu," Sasuke said thinking back to the morning and how troublesome it was to get Suigetsu in the car.

"It's beautiful out here." Naruto whispered making Sasuke take a glance at him.

Sasuke just stared for a while not saying anything because he liked the air of silence around them.

"SASUKE NARUTO WE SHOULD PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! BIG GUY CAN BE IT!" Suigetsu screamed for them.

Naruto and Sasuke were broken out of their silent trance they both were in and walked to the door and went back downstairs.

"It's getting dark though." Naruto said.

"That's why it's going to be good to play." Sai said.

"What are you chicken?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, you bastard I'll play." Naruto growled out making Sasuke give Suigetsu a thumb up behind Naruto's back as Naruto walked back to grab his phone turning it on silent.

"Let's play assholes." Naruto said and darted off into the setting darkness.

The darkness came quicker seeing as the seasons were getting colder and so it was beginning to be hard to see where you were going in the darkness. Anything could come out of anywhere in Naruto's mind. Naruto saw the flashing of lights coming toward the building then his ears heard a car pulling up. Naruto moved steady well steady enough since he couldn't see where he was going. That is until a hand pulled him out of nowhere. Naruto started to fight not knowing who it was.

"Stop it Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear calming him immediately but also making him blush from the contact.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke realizing that they were really close to each other.

"A guard is here." Sasuke said against Naruto's neck.

Naruto got the goosebumps feeling Sasuke's voice on his neck.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" The guard screamed as he walked into the building.

"Come with me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto by the hand dragging him out of the area of the guard.

Naruto was slowly following behind Sasuke not trying to make any noise not wanting to get caught by the guard. Naruto also heard the creaking of the floorboards and knew they were going to collapse in. That was the moment it was too late to move out of the way because Naruto was already falling through the hole. Sasuke reached out for him in time to grab his hand.

"Naruto hold on," Sasuke said grabbing his other hand.

"That's a far way down Sasuke I don't want to lose my brain. That is the only good thing about me." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said straining himself trying to pull Naruto up.

It really didn't help that Naruto had nothing to push himself up with.

"Naruto do you see anything that you can climb up with? I..." Sasuke asked but stopped his last sentence before it slipped out.

"No there isn't anything." Naruto said looking around. "This fall is really going to hurt." Naruto muttered. "You can let me go. I'll be fine." Naruto lied but he didn't want to strain Sasuke's shaking arms anymore.

Sasuke didn't let go he jumped down the hole with Naruto pulling Naruto into him and let Naruto land on top of him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"Ha, this is the first time you ever worried about me." Sasuke said hissing in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"I would feel better if you weren't on top of me." Sasuke expressed.

"Sorry," Naruto said getting off of him immediately. "Where are you hurt?" Naruto asked.

"I think my whole backside hurts." Sasuke groaned.

"What about your head?" Naruto asked grabbing at Sasuke's head.

"Ah..." Sasuke groaned pushing Naruto's hand away only to have Naruto forcefully pull him into his lap.

"Tell me all the spots it hurts." Naruto said.

"Just about everywhere Naruto." Sasuke complained.

"Take off your shirt so I can see your back." Naruto said not seeing the blush on Sasuke's face from Naruto saying that.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Listen to me Sasuke something could be seriously wrong." Naruto said.

"Just let me close my eyes for a little bit and then I will be fine." Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto said slapping Sasuke in the face.

"Oww... stupid." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sorry but you have to stay awake you can end up having a concussion." Naruto said. "We should go to the doctor." Naruto said.

"No, I don't want to call my father." Sasuke said.

"We have to go to the doctor something serious could be wrong with you." Naruto said appalled by Sasuke's refusal to go to the doctor.

"I don't want my father to know about this." Sasuke said.

"We won't tell him then." Naruto said.

"Then what exactly are we going to tell him?" Sasuke growled.

"They think we went camping so we can just say I fell off a cliff and you protected me." Naruto said.

"You would lie for me?" Sasuke asked shocked because he knew Naruto didn't like lying.

"You did this protecting me the least I can do for you is lie. Now don't fall asleep." Naruto said swatting Sasuke in the face.

"Damn it Naruto stop hitting my face." Sasuke said trying to hit Naruto back only to groan in pain.

"Let me see your back. You had to of hit it really hard." Naruto said worried.

"I don't want to lift my shirt up." Sasuke said slightly embarrassed he didn't even understand why.

"Sasuke this is seriously not the time to be embarrassed. You could be seriously injured now lift up your shirt before I make you." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke grunted but made his way to move so he could lift his shirt groaning the whole time in pain.

"Just let me help you." Naruto said going behind Sasuke lifting his shirt softly to see the makings of bruises. "We need to get you to the hospital. You might have broken something." Naruto said standing up getting ready to help Sasuke when they heard Suigetsu.

"NARUTO SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU? THE SECURITY GUARD IS GONE!" Suigetsu screamed.

"DOWN HERE!" Naruto screamed back.

Suigetsu's head popped in front of the hole.

"How the hell did you two manage to get down there?" Suigetsu asked.

"We fell through. Sasuke is badly injured so get ready to go. We have to take him to the hospital." Naruto said.

"Naruto I am going to need help getting up." Sasuke grumbled as he tried to move himself.

"No problem," Naruto said helping Sasuke immediately and turning his now cracked phone on so he could get the flash light on as they moved to the stairwell.

Jugo was there by the time they got there.

"Do you need me to help?" Jugo asked leaning over to help Sasuke.

"No, I'm good." Sasuke said pushing Jugo's hands away as he leaned against Naruto more.

"Sasuke it will be faster if he moves you that way we can get you to the doctor faster." Naruto said.

"I said I don't need it." Sasuke snapped trying to move away from Naruto too only to get pulled back.

"Just calm down." Naruto said and helped Sasuke move to the car.

"You calm down." Sasuke grumbled as they got into the car.

"Let's get going." Naruto said as he grabbed the keys from Sasuke for the gate so he could lock it back up.

They were out quicker than anyone could say anything. The ride to the hospital was spent in silence for some reason or another no one really wanted to talk. Naruto just made sure Sasuke didn't fall asleep because he knew the raven had a concussion.

"Should I call your mom or someone?" Naruto asked.

"Call Itachi when we get to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"Do you have your insurance card or whatever?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah in my wallet." Sasuke whined because he was moving in a way to grab his wallet out his bag.

"I got it." Naruto said grabbing the bag and then handed it to Sasuke.

They got to the hospital quickly at least and at the moment Sasuke was being kept awake from Suigetsu's constant talking but he was oddly ignoring the loud mouth and staring at Naruto who was sitting next to him in the back explaining what happened to Sasuke to Itachi as they pulled into the hospital and found it weird how well Naruto lied.

"He said he will be down here soon. He also said that was dangerous and to avoid being by cliffs if I'm so clumsy. He was also with my brother so I might be lectured but will be okay." Naruto said smiling.

"You're weird," Suigetsu said taking the words out of Sasuke's head but Sasuke found himself oddly happy that Naruto would lie for him.

Then again was it really for him? He was in the building too even though he knew they should have never been there.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked in Sasuke's face.

"Yes, I'm okay." Sasuke said pushing his face away from him just as they pulled to the hospital.

"We will be back later Sasuke." Jugo said.

"Yeah we don't feel like hearing Itachi." Sai said from the front seat.

"I guess we will see you two tomorrow." Suigetsu said getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto got out the car throwing his book bag on his back and then helped Sasuke get out the car.

"Grab my bag." Sasuke said softly and Naruto grabbed the bag saying bye to everyone then helped Sasuke go into the hospital.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked seeing as she is a volunteer for the hospital.

"Just get me a doctor." Sasuke grumbled and fell into Naruto's arms finally passing out.

"Sasuke? SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Naruto screamed the moment Sasuke passed out.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor asked noticing their appearances both seemed to be ruffled.

"We were camping and I fell off the cliff but he tried to prevent it and saved me falling on his back which made me land on him." Naruto explained.

"Alright," the doctor said as he put Sasuke on the stretcher.

They took him to the back with Naruto following close behind them.

"We have to ask you to stay out here." The doctor said getting a nod from Naruto despite it being obvious Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke. "What's your name? I will let you be by him when we find out he is okay." The doctor said offering because Naruto really didn't want to leave Sasuke alone.

"My name is Naruto" Naruto said.

"I will come and find you in the waiting room when we're done just wait there." The doctor said with a smile and Naruto nodded giving him a soft smile.

He sat down in the waiting room for at least twenty minutes before Itachi walked into the hospital with Kurama and Menma behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked looking at Menma and Kurama.

"We wanted to make sure he was okay." Kurama said.

"I wanted to just be by you." Menma said not really caring for Sasuke because he felt like Naruto was being taken from him because of Sasuke.

"What did the doctors say?" Itachi asked ignoring everyone aside from Naruto.

"They haven't come out yet so I'm just waiting." Naruto said going to sit back down.

"I will go ask what's going on." Itachi said walking toward the secretary desk just as the doctor was coming to the waiting room.

"Naruto, you can come now. I still have to contact his parents so do you know their numbers?" The doctor asked.

"His older brother is right there." Naruto said pointing to the desk. "Itachi," Naruto called making Itachi look back quickly to see the doctor.

"I will take all of you to the back." The doctor said and started leading them all.

Naruto was eager and they all could see that. When the doctor got to the room Naruto was already in their checking Sasuke making sure he was okay.

"Right now, he is on medication. When he came in he passed out due to all the pain he was in. I am honestly shocked he lasted that long considering all the bruises he had on his body from the fall. Naruto you should get checked too." The doctor said making Naruto feel better.

"I'm okay, my body landed on top of him. That's why he has all the bruises in the front." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"He is a very good friend to prevent you from falling like that." The doctor said.

"So, what is wrong with him?" Itachi asked.

"He has contusions, cuts, and bruises everywhere on his body right now. He also has a minor concussion with a small cut on his head. But majority of him is fine aside from the bruises. We made sure he didn't break anything and also made sure there was no internal bleeding. He is shockingly fine for someone who fell off of a cliff. I would have thought he got into an altercation if it wasn't for his body having bruises in spots that lined up with a fall." The doctor explained.

"Is he okay to take home?" Naruto asked.

"No, I would like to keep him under observations tonight." The doctor said.

"I have to call my parents." Itachi said getting his phone out.

"That would be nice I need to talk to them too." The doctor said and walked out the room with Itachi and Kurama while Menma stayed in the room with Naruto.

Naruto set both of their bags on the chair closest to the wall.

"He saved you?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, I probably would have cracked my head open." Naruto said chuckling softly.

Menma didn't ask any more questions after that. He didn't know how he felt about Sasuke because he was still annoyed that Sasuke took Naruto away from him but a part of him was grateful that Sasuke helped his brother because he didn't want anything to be wrong to his brother. Menma watched how his brother stared at the Uchiha and knew his brother liked him so he just sat there silently as Naruto fell asleep on the chair with his head on the bed.

The doctor came back in the room with the other teenagers and the other Uchiha's and Menma just quietly sat there as Mikoto walked quietly to the bed to rub her son's hair from his face. She smiled at the sight of Naruto being next to Sasuke.

"When did he fall asleep?" Kurama asked Menma.

"Five minutes ago," Menma said.

"So, he will be staying here tonight?" Fugaku asked the doctor.

"Yes, I would like to make sure nothing else is wrong with him." The doctor said as he pulled another blanket out of cabinet putting it over Naruto.

No one said anything about how comfortable the doctor seemed to be around kids.

"You don't mind Naruto being here with him?" Kurama asked.

"No, he doesn't seem to want to leave him alone. He didn't even want to leave him earlier. I think he probably feels guilty about Sasuke saving him." The doctor explained.

"Well I am fine if he stays but I will have to let Minato know." Fugaku said getting his phone out and contacting Minato right away only for Minato to freak out thinking Naruto was in the hospital.

When Fugaku finally got Minato to calm down he explained what happened and Minato said he was okay if Naruto stayed the night there. After a little more talking they all decided to go home aside from Itachi who chose to stay because he didn't want his little brother to freak out in the morning. Kurama had to drag Menma out the room because he didn't want to leave Naruto but they all eventually left.

"There are more blankets in there when you want to lie down. Press this button if he wakes up." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Damn it you two I was going to eat lobster tonight if you didn't interrupt." Itachi grumbled after ten minutes of being in the room.

"You didn't have to come asshole." Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you awake?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, just don't call the doctor." Sasuke grumbled sitting up but then he felt something by him only to see Naruto sleeping quietly by his side. "Why didn't he go home?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed because he didn't really understand what he was beginning to feel for the blonde.

It was just like a few months ago when he felt the bubbles in his heart and didn't understand it.

"From what the doctor said he didn't want to leave you alone." Itachi said walking up to the bed and paged the doctor.

"He still could have gone home." Sasuke said feeling the bubbly feeling come back. 'Does Naruto like me?' Sasuke thought to himself as his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Fucking Itachi." Sasuke growled just getting a smirk from Itachi.

"You woke up a lot faster than I thought you would." The doctor said. "Do you feel pain anywhere?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah I have a fat ass headache." Sasuke said.

"Okay well that is normal seeing as you have a concussion and you fell on your head. You also have a small cut on your head it would be best to put ointment on it to get it to heal faster." The doctor said.

"Well I feel fine. Did he get checked out too?" Sasuke asked gesturing to the blonde.

"No, he said that when you two fell he was protected by you and didn't need to be checked." The doctor said.

"Can I go home then?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you have to stay overnight for observations." The doctor said.

"Fine," Sasuke grunted.

"I will leave you three alone." The doctor said walking out the door.

"You want to tell me what happened now?" Itachi asked.

"It's as Naruto said. He was about to fall off a cliff not knowing it was there and I caught his hand but then we both started slipping. He mumbled something about he didn't want his head being fucked up so I fell with him in time to wrap him in my arms and turn us around so I would be the one landing on the ground instead of him." Sasuke said remembering everything Naruto said earlier.

It wasn't a complete as a matter of fact the only thing that was a lie was the fact that it wasn't a cliff but the factory.

"That doesn't sound like something you would do." Itachi said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said laying back down.

He just figured he should sleep considering he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

The next morning Sasuke was the first person awake in the room. He stared at Naruto and how he slept and couldn't help but put his hand through Naruto's hair liking the feeling of it running through his fingers.

"Look who's awake? Would you like something to eat?" Itachi asked standing up without his brother noticing seeing how quick Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's head.

"Yeah I want something to eat and get something for Naruto too." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah," Itachi said and walked out the door as the doctor came into the room.

"Nice to see you awake how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Feeling sore but otherwise I feel fine. Can I go now?" Sasuke asked as he found his hand in Naruto's hair again.

"You can go after I check you out to make sure you don't have anything wrong with you." The doctor said.

"Can we hurry this up then?" Sasuke asked annoyed not wanting to be at the hospital.

"Yes, raise both your arms like this." The doctor said making it seem like he was about to hug Sasuke only for Sasuke to groan a little from pain.

"Your bruises are huge on your body so it is best to be careful. Can you move your legs?" The doctor said as he checked Sasuke's bruising on his arms.

"My legs feel better compared to yesterday." Sasuke said.

"Are they in any pain?" The doctor asked.

"No, they just feel like I have been running a marathon and not just fell off a cliff." Sasuke said.

"That's a good thing." The doctor said shaking his head. "Now what about your back and stomach?" The doctor asked.

"My back is in a lot of pain. As for my stomach and chest I feel slightly better but I can get over it very quickly." Sasuke answered.

"That's not something you just brush off Sasuke." The doctor said.

"Well nothing's broken right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, nothing is broken." The doctor said but still shook his head because he knew where Sasuke was going with this.

"Okay then I will be fine." Sasuke said making the doctor slightly annoyed.

"Okay you should be able to check out as soon as your brother gets back." The doctor said.

"Okay thank you," Sasuke said politely because he knew was annoying the doctor.

"Have a good day and be safe. I will prescribe you pain medication and ointment for the wound on your head." The doctor said.

"Okay thank you," Sasuke said and wanted to immediately get ready to go but didn't want to wake Naruto up.

Naruto lied for him and even stayed with him the whole night. He honestly couldn't believe it. He was oddly happy about it too and he didn't like that feeling at all but couldn't help it.

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said shaking him gently.

"Sasuke I'm tired." Naruto grumbled and tried to turn over only to fall off the chair making Sasuke chuckle. "That was rude." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't act like I am the reason you fell to the floor. You fell because you assumed we were at mine or your house." Sasuke said chuckling as Itachi walked into the room neither noticed him as both were arguing with each other.

Itachi just watched as the blonde made his little brother smile and was bringing warmness out of Sasuke that he hasn't seen in a while and that made him really happy.

"Okay you two I got food and was told that we can leave after we eat." Itachi said.

"We can go now." Sasuke said pushing Naruto away from him by his head getting a chuckle out of Itachi.

"I will leave you to get dressed." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hand off his face.

"I will too," Itachi said already being by the door.

Naruto was walking past the bed but was stopped.

"You need to stay." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"Because I can't put my shirt on without help seeing as I have bruised arms." Sasuke said.

"Why didn't you ask Itachi for help?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Naruto you're the reason I'm like this the least you can do is help me into my clothes." Sasuke said knowing he got Naruto's attention now.

Naruto was in an internal debate with himself. He felt bad that Sasuke was injured because of him but at the same time he was scared to help his crush out of his clothes.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said attempting to get the sheet he was put in as his arms ached.

"Fine," Naruto said and walked up to Sasuke getting the material off quickly handing Sasuke his pants.

Sasuke for the most part only needed help with getting them on his legs but the rest was fine with him. As for the shirt Naruto was in close proximity because Sasuke decided it would be easier to do if he was facing Naruto.

"I'm sorry that you ended up like this." Naruto said as he finished putting the shirt on wanting to pull away but not seem weird.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was acting and decided to test the limits of how far Naruto would go.

"You know it wasn't your fault. I decided to save your ass because I felt like it." Sasuke said backing Naruto into the wall.

"Then why did you..." Naruto started only to stop from the close proximity.

They were eye level and before anything could happen or Sasuke could let anything happen Itachi walked back into the room making Naruto grab his book bag and run out the room blushing.

"Sasuke what are you doing to that boy?" Itachi asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said annoyed by Itachi coming in the room.

If he was being honest though he didn't know what he was planning and he knew that he wanted to do something but that shouldn't be right because he didn't like Naruto like that. It annoyed him how much the blonde was changing him.

Naruto on the other hand was running out the hospital straight to his house. He was still blushing and he didn't know what he was going to do about seeing Sasuke again later but he knew he would still be a blushing mess like he was now. He really didn't want Sasuke to know his feelings for him. He didn't think the raven would like him the same way and that made him not want to lose his friendship. What is he going to do next time they see each other?

They both had one thought in their minds and it was lined up to how they both really felt deep inside. What am I going to do the next time I see him? Both couldn't help but think that about each other.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I hope everyone likes the chapter._**


	6. Unknown Jealousy

_**Hello everyone, how is it going?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Payton1072: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **lara5170: I don't think he is really a scaredy cat I think he just isn't used to a lot of things that makes him more cautious. Naruto does have a crush on Sasuke already but Sasuke does too he just doesn't really know it yet. Naruto knows because he is more aware of his feelings and Sasuke isn't. Sasuke was attracted to Naruto first.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I completely understand how you feel about that but no worry here's more.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

The two didn't see each other for the rest of the week and Sasuke could care less. He didn't want to be around Naruto at the time with how he was feeling about the blonde. He didn't get any phone calls from Naruto either and was slightly annoyed by that. But if he really thought about it he was the one to always call the blonde, to begin with.

They had one more week of break left and he really didn't want to stay home anymore. He just didn't know who to talk to about the blonde. As he was thinking about going to Itachi to talk to him about it he got a phone call that shocked him.

"Hello," Sasuke said unsure of what was going on because he never got a phone call from Naruto before.

"Sasuke, do you think we can hang out?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Sasuke asked curiously as he whispered back for some unknown reason to him.

"Because I am hiding in my closet under my floorboards," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked unsure of how to feel about what he was hearing.

'How did Naruto manage that anyway?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Because Gaara is here and I am hiding from him," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Please come and help me," Naruto said softly but Sasuke could hear the pain in his voice.

"I will be over there in a few," Sasuke said.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?" Minato screamed in the background.

"Please hurry up," Naruto said.

"I will be there on my bike in five minutes. Just stay there until you hear me." Sasuke said getting his keys and heading out the door of his bedroom.

Sasuke knew Naruto hung up so he just slipped his phone in his pocket and went toward the garage to get his bike.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"I will be back," Sasuke said quickly.

Itachi quickly followed out the door. "SASUKE WE HAVE AN AWARD SHOW TO GO TO FOR FATHER WITH NARUTO'S FAMILY!" Itachi screamed getting ignored by his brother.

Sasuke was kind of glad then because he would be with the blonde and wouldn't have to hear his father talking shit about not making it to the appointment. Sasuke was true to his word and got there in five minutes calling Naruto out.

Naruto had Sasuke's jacket on and that made him feel very prideful and something else he couldn't explain but it felt like he owned the blonde and that was one feeling he didn't mind.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Minato screamed chasing Naruto out the door for a redhead to follow the two blondes out of the house.

Sasuke glared at the redhead who noticed him immediately only for the eye contact to be broken by Naruto jumping on his back.

"Get moving Sasuke," Naruto said rushed holding onto Sasuke for dear life. "I'M SORRY DAD!" Naruto screamed as they drove off.

Sasuke liked the feeling of Naruto calling him when he needed help but he still wasn't sure how he should act around the blonde. They went to the cliff sitting where they sat a few weeks ago.

"Why did he come by?" Sasuke asked as they sat down.

"He came because he wanted to talk to me," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was scared of what he was going to say. I didn't want to... I... I'm not ready." Naruto said getting everything out slowly.

"You know you're going to get me in trouble with my father," Sasuke said chuckling laying back gently because he still had big bruises on his back.

"Sorry, I can explain to him if you want," Naruto said getting in a better position too.

"Naruto it doesn't matter. He is just going to think that I am a bad influence on you." Sasuke said.

"Well... why don't we just go and stay in the back?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I don't see a problem with that," Sasuke said getting up.

They got to the bike and it was an awkward silence for a moment before Sasuke decided he wanted to say something.

"I was shocked to get a phone call from you. Normally I would call you." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"I thought it would be good to give you time to heal," Naruto said turning his head but Sasuke could see the red on Naruto's ears.

'Does Naruto like me in that way?' Sasuke questioned in his head. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that but he was in a way flattered. He even kind of felt elated by the thought but he didn't know where that thought even came from.

"Is that the real reason or was it because you were embarrassed because of the hospital?" Sasuke asked up front shocking Naruto making him look at him.

"It wasn't because of that and what was that, to begin with?" Naruto asked since the conversation was already brought up.

"I don't know you seemed uneasy and I wanted to see how far I could push you," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders unsure of the answer he even gave Naruto.

"Good to know," Naruto said and starts walking down the path.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto go down the path.

"Back to the village," Naruto answered slightly annoyed by Sasuke's response.

He realized he was being irrational but at this moment he'd rather face Gaara than face Sasuke. He didn't want to show Sasuke that he hurt his feelings but he couldn't really hide the irritation that he felt at the moment.

"Naruto are you annoyed with me now?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto down the path with his bike.

"No," Naruto said and kept walking to not be seen because he knew he was annoyed and it would show on his face.

"Naruto I will hit you," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything just ran at full speed down the path and that made Sasuke follow him leaving his bike right where it was. He caught Naruto after a few minutes of running through the woods.

"You are being troublesome," Sasuke said as he pinned Naruto to the floor they fell on.

"How? Because what you said bothered me. I don't like that you play around with me when I was worried about you." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"Okay, okay, let's just go back to the bike and we will go to my father's award thing," Sasuke said trying to calm Naruto down.

"Fine," Naruto said gritting his teeth annoyed with Sasuke because he didn't even bother to apologize.

Sasuke got up and helped Naruto up as he did. He knew Naruto was still annoyed but at least he was cooperating with him. They walked back to the bike quietly without a problem of not saying a word. It was slightly awkward for the both of them. The moment they got on the bike Naruto held onto him and the ride was silent. It was nice but they didn't know what to say. It was the first time something was awkward between them.

Naruto noticed when the bike slowed down and noticed when Sasuke drove right past where the program was.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked in Sasuke's ears.

"You're still mad at me so we aren't going to the ceremony," Sasuke said as he looked at the sky.

"But Sasuke you're going to get in trouble," Naruto said.

"Who cares, he is used to me doing it. I don't like the thought of you being mad at me." Sasuke said as he continued to drive past the hall.

"Sasuke just apologize and it will be fine," Naruto said annoyed.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am," Naruto said.

Sasuke slowed down and pulled the bike over.

"I'm sorry that I... hurt your feelings. Honestly, I don't even know why your feelings were hurt though. It's hard to understand why you're mad when I don't know what I did wrong." Sasuke said shaking his head a hand going in his hair.

"I... guess I can't be mad at you for that. As a matter of fact, I think I was overreacting, to begin with. Hell, you have always been like this it's kind of weird for me to expect an apology after all this time. You always beat to your own drum I guess that's why I like hanging out with you so much even if you irritate me. I'm sorry for being upset for no reason honestly I should have expected it with your personality." Naruto said feeling really stupid for being mad now.

"I don't know if I should be offended to that but a part of me is sure I should feel offended by what you just said but then you complimented me while saying it," Sasuke said.

"I guess it was an insult and a compliment," Naruto said getting off the bike.

"I figured so do you want to go back now?" Sasuke asked making Naruto nod and get back on the bike so they could go back to the ceremony hall.

Naruto was quiet after that not bothering to say anything. 'Why did I let what he said bother me so much? It's kind of stupid now that I think about it. He has always been that way since I met him.' Naruto thought to himself. He warmed up into Sasuke's back and kept quiet the rest of the way.

Sasuke was also in his own mind. 'What the hell did he mean by that? It's like he was saying I always tease him so why did he let me get to him now. It's annoying... So, fucking annoying.' Sasuke thought to himself as they pulled into the hall parking lot.

Luckily their families just got there and from the looks of it, both families were annoyed with them.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kushina screamed.

"Sorry mom," Naruto said hiding a bit behind Sasuke not wanting to look at his dad.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! You knew how important this was for your father how could you just leave?" Mikoto snapped at him.

"It was my fault," Naruto said sticking up for Sasuke.

"It's fine; we're both, here aren't we? What is the problem with getting a little air? We knew what time it started and we got here just in time." Sasuke said annoying Fugaku.

"You weren't even planning on coming, were you?" Fugaku asked annoyed and everyone knew what he meant by that.

"He was actually the reason we came back here, sir," Naruto said.

"Are you lying to protect him?" Fugaku asked.

"Why would I lie? If he didn't want to come to his track record alone shows he wouldn't have come doesn't that prove he wanted to be here to support you?" Naruto asked sticking up for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt relief for the first time in a few years that someone actually had his back and believed in him and that made him reach out for Naruto grabbing his hand softly behind the bike where no one could see. Naruto gasped surprised by the sudden contact.

"If you don't want me here I can leave," Sasuke said trying to pull away from Naruto now only for Naruto to pull him back into the fold.

"We're here and we're on time so what is the problem?" Naruto asked kind of annoyed but wanting this to end already.

"He's right Fu let's get inside before we really are late," Minato said getting his friend to move forward. "We will talk about this when we get home," Minato whispered to Naruto as everyone already walked past the two.

Naruto knew his father wasn't happy with him but he couldn't help it. He needed the getaway to stay away from Gaara and Sasuke came for him.

"We should get going inside too," Sasuke said taking his hand away from Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sasuke followed the group to find himself not wanting to go in. Menma is the one to come out.

"Naruto comes on," Menma said softly.

Naruto nodded and went by his brother. Sasuke was sitting by Itachi and seemed to be avoiding Naruto. Naruto could tell but he wasn't going to say anything because at the moment he was having a problem of his own by having to sit next to Gaara.

"Menma do you think we can switch seats?" Naruto asked before they got to the seats.

"Yeah just go sit by Kurama and mom," Menma said not really understanding why Naruto didn't want to be around Gaara.

Sasuke noticed that the seat Naruto almost ended up in was next to his old friend and was tempted to move seats for him but couldn't move because of Itachi holding him down.

"What the hell is going on with you and him?" Itachi whispered while their father was being called up to accept the reward.

"I just wanted to help him," Sasuke said.

"I heard those two were really good friends what is there to help?" Itachi asked.

"It's none of your business. It isn't even my business to tell." Sasuke said leaning back in the chair trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

He could feel Naruto trying to make eye contact with him but no matter what he didn't want to get involved in Naruto right now.

"Dad I have to go to the restroom," Naruto said getting a response from Sasuke and Gaara.

"Mr. Namikaze I need to use the bathroom too," Gaara said getting a nod from Minato only to try and follow Naruto.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't move no matter what because his brother wasn't letting him go. He knew that Naruto leaving was going to get a reaction out of Sasuke so he knew to keep him there.

"Dad I have to use the bathroom too," Kurama said getting up before his dad even said anything and for the first time, Kurama looked irritated by what was going on making Itachi curious to what was really going on.

"If you tell me what is going on I will let you go and I will go with you," Itachi said.

"Naruto stopped being friends with him before they moved here that's all I can really tell you without making Naruto mad at me for saying something," Sasuke said.

"We have to wait for a little bit before we go," Itachi said and five minutes went past and they could see the annoyed looks on Kushina and Minato's face about their son's not being here.

"We can go get them, sir," Itachi said gesturing to him and Sasuke.

"Thank you Itachi Sasuke," Minato said and they both rushed out.

As they walked to the hallway they heard all three voices arguing about something they didn't understand because they only heard part of the conversation.

"I don't want to talk to you," Naruto said.

"Naruto come on I just..." Gaara stopped when he saw the Uchiha brothers coming.

"Naruto, your dad wants you guys to come back," Sasuke said pulling at Naruto's arm.

Everyone could tell that Sasuke was in a protective mode over Naruto at the moment. The only person out of the group that knew Sasuke knew what happened between him and Gaara was Naruto. Naruto let himself be pulled by Sasuke thankfully in Naruto's opinion.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly as he pulled Naruto back to the ceremony.

"He wants to talk to me but it only led to an argument. I don't want to talk to him." Naruto said as they went to their seats.

Naruto made sure to avoid sitting near Gaara once again who came in with Itachi and Kurama. This time Naruto was sitting at the end where Itachi was sitting before they all left. The parents that were there could tell something was wrong with the five but choose not to say anything.

"Do you want to get out of here after the ceremony?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Most definitely but..." Naruto says stopping to glance at Gaara that look wasn't missed on Sasuke who was staring at him.

"But what?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel like I should at least hear him out," Naruto said sighing in contempt.

"If you feel that way then why run away all the time?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

"I am scared about what he is going to tell me okay?" Naruto snapped not loudly but still, the tone was noticed in his voice.

"You should have never called me then," Sasuke said annoyed by Naruto wanting to talk to the redhead again.

He didn't understand why he was so mad at the blonde but he was and it annoyed him. He didn't understand why Naruto wanted to talk to Gaara after what Gaara did.

"Fine next time I won't." Naruto snapped getting up from the seat.

Sasuke wanted to say something but he didn't really have anything to say at the moment and that really made it worse. The ceremony was over quickly after that and everyone was talking about eating at the Namikaze-Uzumaki household and all Sasuke wanted to do was stay home.

"No, we're all going," Fugaku demanded to Sasuke who just gave him a nod as he got on his bike.

He made brief eye contact with Naruto who just turned away from him making Sasuke even more irritated. Naruto was sitting next to Gaara even though he didn't want to and Sasuke just got so irritated that he walked over to the car and pulled Naruto out the car shocking everyone including Naruto.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"It looked crowded in the car so I was just helping out by driving Naruto back to his house," Sasuke said handing the helmet to Naruto.

Naruto put it on but didn't say anything because he honestly wasn't ready for the ride in the car next to Gaara. Sasuke got on the bike then told Naruto too. The ride to Naruto's house was quiet and tense that the two didn't know what to say or do because the two were both annoyed with the other.

"I am irritated and I don't know why," Sasuke said when he stopped the bike at a traffic light.

"You always do that," Naruto said in Sasuke's ear.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked as he started the bike again.

"You always get irritated and then take it out on me," Naruto said still in Sasuke's ear.

"I don't do that," Sasuke said.

"Yes, you do," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Fine let's say I do what is your point?" Sasuke asked.

"My point is that whenever you don't like something you get mad at me for it. What is wrong with me wanting to talk things out with Gaara and being scared about it? I only told you that because I already told you what really happened. I didn't think you would be an asshole and tell me don't call you again." Naruto said.

Sasuke thought back on what he said earlier and actually started to feel bad with how he acted or how he has been acting in Naruto's perspective.

"You always get like that all of a sudden. If you don't like something I say you tell me off and then you get mad that I am upset over it." Naruto continued. "I thought we were friends that we could talk to each other but I guess we're not. We're not at least what I thought we were." Naruto said pulling away.

Sasuke was annoyed even more now. What type of impression has he given Naruto? They started to slow down as they got on Naruto's block by his house.

"It just feels like you like to hang out with me for entertainment purposes because I'm not familiar with things the way you are," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders sadly looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

This has really been a turbulent day for Naruto in a negative way. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hang out with Sasuke anymore.

They got off the bike and Sasuke immediately turned to Naruto with an irritated scowl.

"Why do you wait so long to take something off your chest?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Because I didn't think it was much because before you still helped me," Naruto said.

"And I didn't now?" Sasuke asked as he started walking toward Naruto.

"You did but then you turned on me the moment I told you I wanted to hear him out." Naruto snapped not liking the look he was getting from Sasuke.

"Because why the hell should you hear him out?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Because everyone deserves to be heard out and it was my fault, to begin with," Naruto said aggressively.

"Then do what the hell you want Naruto I don't fucking care." Sasuke snapped even more.

He was starting to lose his patience and he couldn't help it. Why the hell was he even bothering to deal with the blonde? He didn't know and that was just making him even madder about it.

"Then why are you getting mad about it? If it doesn't matter and you don't care you wouldn't get mad over it. I was mistaken you aren't my friend you don't even give a damn about me." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke and quickly going into the house.

Sasuke walked slowly toward the house and then just sat on the stairs waiting for the others to get there because they were obviously the first ones there seeing as he had the fastest ride there.

When everyone pulled up they were shocked to see him outside but didn't say anything.

"Are you coming inside?" Itachi asked as him and Kurama was going in behind them was Gaara.

"Not at the moment, I wouldn't even be here if father didn't say I had to be here," Sasuke said.

"If you ask me you should just apologize to Naruto he is pretty forgiving," Kurama said and walked in the house before Sasuke could even say his piece.

Sasuke didn't even want to go inside at this point but he knew he was going to have to at some point. As he was thinking of ways to get out he felt someone sit next to him making him turn and see Gaara.

"He told you about me," Gaara said but it wasn't a question it was most definitely a statement.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't need you to tell me anything. How he acts around you alone tells me that he told you what happened between me and him. Naruto was my best friend for a long time before coming here that is." Gaara said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't really know, I guess I kind of wanted to know how he was doing since being here," Gaara said.

"Are you asking me if he actually has friends?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess, I was also asking if you were one of them," Gaara said.

"I wouldn't call us friends but I wouldn't call us enemies," Sasuke said.

"What would you call yourselves then?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know anymore, why does it matter to you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because despite what Naruto might think or what you might feel I still care about him and his well-being," Gaara said.

"Then go talk to him yourself. Why are you here talking to me?" Sasuke asked irritated he didn't want to hear about this anymore.

"I don't know how to talk to him anymore," Gaara said.

"Why don't you just apologize? Or tell him how you feel?" Sasuke snapped getting more annoyed but he couldn't help the words that were coming out of his mouth.

He didn't want to help Gaara he really didn't but he was getting annoyed the more he thought about it. He just wanted Naruto to be happy again and everything that happened tonight stemmed off of Gaara that was for sure.

"Like you did?" Gaara asked.

"Shut up, why are you even by me? I don't know you and you don't know me." Sasuke said putting his head in his lap.

"I felt like you needed someone to talk to," Gaara said but he stood up anyway.

Gaara didn't wait for Sasuke to respond to him he was already heading inside and going to find Naruto. Sasuke felt like shit at the moment and he didn't really get why. He still didn't understand why he cared what happened with Naruto so much. He didn't understand why he almost kissed Naruto the day in the hospital. He really didn't know what was going on with him. He didn't like that Naruto had so much power over him. He hated it.

An hour later and the door opened again but Sasuke honestly didn't care enough about who it was to look up from his legs.

"Can I sit next to you?" Naruto asked making Sasuke glance up and then move over for Naruto to sit down.

Naruto didn't talk and neither did Sasuke. They just sat there in an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. It began to be too much for Sasuke so it made him speak first.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I talked to Gaara," Naruto said but didn't continue.

"And?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I needed to talk to him but he made me realize that I needed to talk to you too. I think we have been very tense lately towards each other and despite what you may think of me I really do consider you a friend. I am sorry for I don't even know what I am sorry for but I don't want to keep arguing with you. I like being around you it keeps life entertaining in my dull life." Naruto said making Sasuke sigh a big one that made Naruto feel weird.

"Me too," Sasuke whispered but Naruto heard it clearly. "I like being around you. It's fun to pick on you and you do keep me entertained but I think I would still like hanging out with you even if you didn't entertain me. I have good conversations with you and you're not like other people. I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't mean anything." Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything else after that but Sasuke made sure not to make eye contact with Naruto for the remainder of the time.

"So, are you guys going to come inside any time soon so we can eat?" Kurama asked at the door.

Kurama was actually listening by the door with Itachi the whole time the two were out there together but they didn't need to know that. The two stood up quickly but neither made the move to go inside so Kurama left them alone again.

"So, are you, two friends, again?" Sasuke asked rocking back and forth on his heels putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, he explained why he was upset with me and I got to admit that I understand but I thought about what you told me about not saying anything and said that. I don't really know where it leaves my friendship with him." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want to be friends with him again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said honestly.

"Then be friends with him," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said tapping Sasuke on the shoulder then made his way in the house.

Sasuke didn't move but Gaara did come to the door.

"Did you two talk it out?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said moving toward the house. "And if you hurt him again you will be having problems from me," Sasuke said to Gaara as he walked past him.

Sasuke didn't know where the protective streak was coming from but he didn't like it when Gaara thought he could just come back in Naruto's life but he was going to make sure Gaara couldn't hurt the blonde again.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **How did everyone feel about the chapter? I know I didn't show the talk between Gaara and Naruto but that is going to come around later. What did everyone think about how Sasuke was acting in this chapter?**_


	7. Weird Feelings

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am a bit edgy since school started but I am feeling better now.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **BannanGodis: Thank you. Here it is.**_

 _ **Guest: I think it's natural for progress and hurt feelings to come hand in hand. Yeah, Sasuke is aware of his changes especially when they come to Naruto he just doesn't know how to properly interpret his feelings for Naruto. Oh yeah, that whole panic part was because he wasn't ready but talking to Sasuke always makes him realize that he is always running away that's why he went to Sasuke. I figured that that part would annoy people.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **layanasmith13: Here you go.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

The week after Gaara came Naruto and Sasuke didn't spend much time together. Sasuke didn't really want to be around Naruto but still attended all his classes. He just didn't talk to the blonde. He heard from Itachi later on in the week that was told by Kurama that Gaara will be staying with them since he asked to be placed in their custody and the judge granted it since Minato was respected so now it was to the point where he avoided Naruto.

"Sasuke do you want to go to the party we were talking about?" Sakura asked with Suigetsu and Jugo next to her.

"Why would I want to go to the party?" Sasuke asked still annoyed from the week.

"You can take Naruto if you want," Suigetsu said gesturing to the blonde who was talking to Hinata.

Naruto tried talking to him several times at the beginning of the week but stopped toward the end because of how Sasuke was acting. It seemed that Naruto gave up after a few days of trying.

"I can ask him to go," Jugo said noticing the two not talking to each other and noticing it was Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

"No, I will ask him," Sasuke said pulling out his cell phone.

He didn't want to go over by them so he just texted Naruto. He was shocked when Naruto looked at the phone then looked back at him. Then he looked down at his phone seemed to be texting back.

* * *

 _To: Sasuke_

 _Is this a challenge?_

 _From: Naruto_

Sasuke didn't want to say it was but after how he treated Naruto this week he didn't know if he should say no.

 _To: Naruto_

 _No, I just want to hang out with you._

 _From: Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke sent the message and then looked up to look at Naruto. Sasuke spotted the blush on Naruto's ears and how Naruto didn't want to turn around to even look at him. What Sasuke did see was when Naruto stuck thumbs up to him without looking at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk because in a sense he still had Naruto to talk to even though they didn't talk this whole week.

At the end of the school day during AP, Literature Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke sitting next to him in class.

"I'm shocked you're sitting by me today," Naruto said as they wrote their notes.

"What I can't sit by you?" Sasuke asked as he kept writing his notes for the next assignment.

"I didn't say that but I did notice that you didn't want to be by me for a while," Naruto said.

"I just needed some space is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I was giving you that space without complaints, wasn't I?" Naruto said.

"You were," Sasuke said briefly looking at Naruto who was still focused on the board. "Why did you not try to talk to me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because I am not going to try talking to someone who obviously doesn't want to talk to me at the time," Naruto said.

"Would if I was just waiting for you?" Sasuke asked.

"You weren't because I did try to talk to you and you ignored my messages," Naruto said.

"Good point," Sasuke said setting down his pencil because he was done writing what he needed.

The two went quiet and Sasuke couldn't help but think about what has been going with Naruto and his whole family.

"So... I heard he is living with you now?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto said getting tense.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing his change.

"It's just... weird. I don't really talk to him and if anything, he talks to my father or Kurama with Itachi when they are around. I still keep to myself," Naruto said.

"I thought you were going to try and get your friendship back," Sasuke said.

"I was but I just... it doesn't feel right," Naruto said.

"Do you feel something else for him?" Sasuke asked not really wanting to hear that answer.

"Like how?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke took his secret question as a no and moved on. "Like friendship? Do you still want to be his friend?" Sasuke asked smoothly because he didn't want to know if Naruto liked another guy.

"It just feels weird," Naruto said.

"Maybe you need a fun night out and a chance to get away from the house," Sasuke said.

"Are you offering your house to me?" Naruto asked looking at him quickly then back to the board.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Anything to get away from my own house," Naruto said.

"So, you're using me now?" Sasuke joked.

"Shut up asshole," Naruto said taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Are your eyes bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried to wear contacts in the morning and hurt my eyes," Naruto answered as he wiped his eye on his sleeve.

"This may be off topic but do you still have my coat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, of course, what else would I do with it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grabbed his face. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked turning bright red like a tomato making Sasuke want to bite him.

"I am blowing in your eyes now so don't move," Sasuke said softly trying to keep his own voice leveled.

The two of them kept quiet as he got closer to Naruto's face. They both were nervous but didn't say anything. Sasuke blew in his eyes then let Naruto's face go and looked at him again.

"Wear my jacket and bring extra clothes to my house to go to a party in," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Why doesn't he go to school here?" Sasuke asked.

"He is going to go here starting next week. His paperwork for a transfer just came in today and they wanted him to just start next week." Naruto said.

"So, you have to show him around next week?" Sasuke asked.

"If I have classes with him," Naruto said.

"Do you know if you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know because his grades aren't like mine," Naruto said.

"Are they worse?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Yeah because no one can touch the top spot as you can huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up," Naruto said looking away.

The bell rang just as Sasuke was going to talk so he stopped.

"I will see you after I get my stuff from my house," Naruto said.

"Are you driving today?" Sasuke asked.

"No Kurama is," Naruto said.

"Well, why don't you drive with me that way we can get your stuff and I can pick out your outfit for the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan. Do you mind if I do my homework at your house then?" Naruto asked.

"God Naruto really?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"Yeah," Naruto said confused.

"Fine, bring your stuff," Sasuke said as Naruto followed him out the classroom.

It was like they never stopped talking and Sasuke was happy about that because he didn't know what he would do if it was awkward.

"Hey, Sasuke do you mind if we go to my locker?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said making a beeline to where Naruto's locker was.

Sasuke saw Naruto texting and wondered who he was texting stopping to let Naruto catch up with him.

"Who you texting?" Sasuke asked.

"I was texting Kurama to let him know I was going home with you to make sure he grabs our siblings," Naruto said.

"Yeah because he often forgets huh?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"He actually doesn't forget but he will leave them there," Naruto said laughing.

"That is an asshole move," Sasuke said with a smile.

"I am texting my mom now to tell her I am going to be at your house for the weekend. That's okay right?" Naruto asked glancing at Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke didn't understand why but he actually felt a little nervous about Naruto being around him this weekend.

"So, what's going to be my challenge?" Naruto asked as Sasuke drained in his thoughts.

"I haven't decided yet," Sasuke said as his finger went to his chin.

"I have a game I want to show you online that I got into," Naruto said.

"What? You got interested in a game?" Sasuke asked in a playful way.

"Shut up you know I like games," Naruto said.

"Who would have thought that smarty pants Naruto plays games like everyone else?" Sasuke mocked lively taunting Naruto.

"Oh, you're an asshole," Naruto said whacking him in the back.

"Now your violent Naruto the world must be coming to an end," Sasuke said teasing him some more.

"You know what I am done with you," Naruto said with a smile but speeding up his walking making Sasuke hold back a smile by holding it with his teeth still following after Naruto. "I can't believe how you act sometimes," Naruto mumbled.

"Well, Naruto I can't always control how I act it's hard," Sasuke said.

"HAHA," Naruto said sarcastically getting a smirk out of Sasuke.

They walked out of the building after Naruto got all the books he needed for class. When they finally got into Sasuke's car Kushina called and asked what Naruto was planning and why he was going to leave Gaara by himself and Sasuke didn't really like where the conversation was going.

"Mom I don't do much on the weekends let me spend some time with Sasuke. Gaara has been at our house for a week and we barely talked what is the difference if I'm gone?" Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't sure what Kushina was saying but he did get the gist of it about them wanting Naruto to be home with Gaara.

"Mom everyone is going to be home how is he going to be alone? If anything, I am going to be alone." Naruto said. "Fine I will stay home but Sasuke is spending the night," Naruto said hanging up.

Sasuke looked at him so quickly that he almost got whiplash.

"Naruto I am not staying by your house the whole weekend," Sasuke said.

"Hang on Sasuke," Naruto said texting fast on his phone. "Okay she gets it now, what did you say?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke never saw this side of Naruto and it made him feel weird in many ways.

"Why do I have to sleep over by your house?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry we're going to sleep by your house tomorrow but tonight we're sleeping by my house," Naruto said.

"I don't want to sleep over at your house," Sasuke said honestly.

"Sasuke you owe me this considering I am going to a party with you tomorrow and you bailed on me the whole week," Naruto said glaring at him.

"Okay fine, only tonight though?" Sasuke said with his eyebrow raised as he just started driving to his house.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto said making Sasuke uneasy.

'This is going to be a long weekend,' Sasuke said shaking his head.

They drove to Sasuke's house and Sasuke started grabbing his clothes for tomorrow so he didn't have to come back.

"Naruto I am borrowing some of your sleep clothes," Sasuke said as he came back out of the house.

"Where is your book bag for homework?" Naruto asked eyeing him like he had another head.

"Naruto don't start that shit," Sasuke said.

"We're not leaving until you get your book bag," Naruto said taking the keys out the ignition.

"God damn it," Sasuke grumbled throwing his bag at Naruto and walking back into the house.

Naruto couldn't help the chuckle.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Fugaku asked.

"I am going by Naruto's for tonight," Sasuke said.

"What's in your bag?" Fugaku asked and that made Sasuke think something odd because this never happened before.

"Yeah my homework, he said we wouldn't leave without it," Sasuke said feeling odd about it.

"Can I see?" Fugaku asked.

"I guess," Sasuke said handing his bag over.

Fugaku looked into it and found nothing from what Sasuke figured because he didn't grab anything out of his book bag.

"Have a good time and be good at Minato's," Fugaku said and let Sasuke leave.

Sasuke didn't know what that was all about but he was planning on talking to Itachi about it. He knew Itachi was going to be at Naruto's house so he planned on it. When he got back to the car Naruto noticed something was bothering him immediately.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My father asked to check my bag," Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke you didn't hear?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"It's going around that you do drugs," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I don't know where it started but my mom mentioned it to me just a few minutes ago over the text. Do you want to see?" Naruto asked politely.

Sasuke shook his head yes immediately.

* * *

 _To: Naruto_

 _Naruto I am not trying to tell you not to be his friend I just don't want you to be mixed up in anything bad._

 _From: Mom_

 _To: Mom_

 _Mom, what are you talking about?_

 _From: Naruto_

 _To: Naruto_

 _It's been going around that he is doing drugs and I don't want you to be involved in that._

 _From: Mom_

 _To: Mom_

 _He doesn't do any of that mom and he wouldn't pressure me into any of that anyway. Why are you judging him when you really haven't had the chance to know him? Whoever is spreading that rumor is obviously lying because he would have told me about it or I would have seen it and tried to stop it._

 _From: Naruto_

 _To: Naruto_

 _If you say so Naru. I will trust your judgment on this then._

 _From: Mom_

* * *

"I didn't know about any of this," Sasuke said lividly.

"I didn't know rumors were going around about you until just now," Naruto said. "You don't do drugs, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well you know I smoke cigarettes and I drink from time to time but my own parents know that and never say anything so what is going on that made them think I do other drugs and what type of drugs do they think I take?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact, I will," Sasuke said getting out of the car and walking back to his house. "FATHER!" Sasuke screamed just as he walked into the door making Naruto winced.

Fugaku came out of his office upstairs after hearing Sasuke and met with his son on the stairwell.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked.

"Why do you think I do drugs?" Sasuke demanded to know to make Mikoto walk into the hallway where her husband and son were.

"I have been hearing around town that you do," Fugaku answered calmly.

"I only do two things that I can say are against the law and you know what both of those things are. I drink on rare occasions and I smoke cigarettes but you know that already." Sasuke said a bit irritated. "I never do drugs and the fact that you don't believe me is a bit frustrating. I don't know why I even tried to do better when you don't believe in me anyway. You think I am just your second son that is a complete fuck up." Sasuke snapped the last part and ran out of the house completely over by the situation.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto screamed about to follow him.

"Just let him be for now Mikoto," Fugaku said.

Sasuke was frustrated beyond belief as he walked back to his car. He opened the door and didn't say anything and Naruto didn't either. They drove for a few minutes before Sasuke decided to talk.

"I am so fucking annoyed right now," Sasuke growled out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but at the same time I don't," Sasuke said hitting the steering wheel.

"Sasuke pulls over," Naruto said softly and shockingly Sasuke did as Naruto asked. "Calm down," Naruto said pulling at Sasuke toward him.

Sasuke was shocked but let it happen. He felt oddly comfortable in Naruto's arms. He pulled away and then they were face to face once again like earlier in the day shocking both of them making them pull away quickly.

"Thank you, Naruto, for having my back," Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"It's no problem we're friends, right?" Naruto said with a smile that made a nervous flutter in his stomach.

Sasuke started to drive and when they got to Naruto's house Itachi and Kurama were outside playing football with Menma and Gaara.

"So, he integrated with your family?" Sasuke commented.

"Oh, he did more than that," Naruto said sighing in his hands.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked.

"He is with my family more than I am it feels like he took my spot and I'm not there," Naruto said with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, and your brother made himself comfortable in my house," Naruto said as he watched Kurama discuss a plan of attack with Itachi.

"Does it feel better when I'm around? All my attention is on you," Sasuke said making Naruto glare at him. "So, I am right?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tried to get out the car but Sasuke held him in there.

"FINE Sasuke yes it feels better when someone knows I'm there," Naruto said stubbornly.

"That's good to know," Sasuke said.

"So next time don't ignore me for the whole week," Naruto said in a joking way but Sasuke could tell a part of what he said was real.

"I can't promise that because I am prone to mood swings but just know that you can come to me whenever you really need me," Sasuke said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Thank you," Naruto said and they got out the car.

They got out the car and all eyes landed on them.

"Hey, guys the drug addict is here," Sasuke said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sasuke don't say that," Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Oh, come on Naruto I was just playing," Sasuke said following him in the house ignoring everyone else.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked looking at Itachi who shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom don't even dare to ask to look in his bags he doesn't have anything," Naruto said as they got to the stairs but were stopped by Kushina.

"Its fine Naruto I don't have anything to hide," Sasuke said trying to cover up the hurt.

"No, it's not okay you're really bothered by this and I don't like it. Why are you acting like I don't know how to make a judgment about someone's character?" Naruto asked looking at his mother which shocked the two.

"Naruto what are you talking about? I do believe in you and your judgments." Kushina said shocked that Naruto was talking to her like this.

Kurama and Itachi came into the house at that point.

"You believe in my judgments but you don't believe me when I tell you I know for a fact that Sasuke isn't doing drugs. Yeah, he smokes cigarettes and drinks from time to time but his parents know about both of those and he has never pressured any of that on me. He doesn't get me in trouble and if anything, I think we help each other a lot but you all can't see past his negatives. If you all were really paying attention you would know he has been attending all his classes and doing all the homework which is what we're going to do once we get upstairs. Excuse us," Naruto said pulling Sasuke by the arm.

Kushina looked at her older son worried. "Mom I say gives him some space," Kurama said.

Itachi walked past the two and walked up the stairs to check on his brother. He noticed it too Sasuke seemed hurt by everything even as he joked about it. He knew his brother didn't hear about the rumor and he didn't know Naruto was going to be the one to stick up for him either. Once he got to the door he didn't want to go in because he heard the two going back and forth.

"Naruto you really didn't have to do that," Sasuke said.

"Yes, I did, you're my friend and they are making you feel bad. That's not fair to not even ask. You never lied about what you do so why are they treating you like you hide things." Naruto said anger in his voice.

Itachi has never heard Naruto angry before so he was quite shocked by it.

"He does have a temper but keeps it controlled for the most part. The only other time I ever saw him this angry was when Menma got picked on by some kids in the park. It was hard to control him." Kurama said.

"Does that mean he is getting attached to Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe he already is attached to him," Kurama said shrugging his shoulders and walking to his room. "Leave them be for now," Kurama said making Itachi follow him.

"You're quite temperamental huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Naruto said throwing a pillow at him only for Sasuke to catch it.

"Are you going to help me with my homework?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah just sit down," Naruto said making room for Sasuke to sit next to him by his desk.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came on his face because Naruto didn't realize how sweet of a person he was. Sasuke couldn't believe he was thinking this way over a guy but he thought it was really nice to have someone on his side believing him when he said he wasn't doing anything wrong. He couldn't believe the way nervousness he was starting to have to be around Naruto.

"You're a good person Naruto," Sasuke said after a couple of minutes of them doing their homework.

Naruto put his pencil down and looked at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke put his pen downturned in his chair to look at Naruto and gave him one of those rare smiles that he barely gave anyone in his life.

"I am happy I met you. You're a good person," Sasuke said making Naruto go wide-eyed and blush bright red. "Oh, are you shy now Naruto?" Sasuke asked smirking at him an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto knew that glint and jumped from his seat making Sasuke jump up too. Naruto flew to his bed and jumped toward the door only to be caught just as he was making it out the hallway falling with Sasuke on top of his back just as their brothers came out the room.

"Sasuke stop it," Naruto screamed only making Sasuke laugh.

"Oh no, come here young blonde friend," Sasuke said pulling him back into the room shutting the door behind them.

"They seem to be doing fine," Kurama said getting a nod from Itachi.

"AHH! Sasuke stops it," Naruto said laughing hard.

Kushina was about to open the door until she heard her son laughing loudly.

"Stop tickling me," Naruto said in between the laughs.

When they stopped they were hungry and tired.

"Do you want to eat a pizza?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Naruto said.

"Good get my jacket on and let's go," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said grabbing the coat on a hook in the closet. "Let's go," Naruto said making Sasuke get up.

The two left the house quickly going to the car without saying anything to anyone. They were laughing and joking around with each other about many different things.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Naruto asked.

"One," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you," Sasuke said smirking.

"Bastard, so no you never been in one?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Yeah, I been in one and it was only for a month with Sakura. I couldn't handle it." Sasuke said.

"I bet she seems a bit abrasive," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Have you ever dated?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke no one even wanted to be my friend how would I even start dating?" Naruto asked looking out the window.

"Good point; you are friends with people now though. Who would you date if you could choose from everyone here?" Sasuke asked.

"I really don't want to answer that," Naruto said blushing a bright red.

"It's me isn't it?" Sasuke said nodding his head and Naruto turned away from him. "Oh, I am flattered that you would choose a delinquent like I," Sasuke said with a smirk a hand going to his chest.

"Shut up, there are reasons I would choose you over everyone else. Especially because you're not one of the nicest people here," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah do tell?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

"Your enjoying this isn't you?" Naruto said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled.

"Tell me why you would choose me," Sasuke said.

"No, it's embarrassing," Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked a curiosity he never had before started.

"Let it go," Naruto said as they pulled over to the pizza place.

"Oh no," Sasuke said pulling Naruto back to him in the car. "Tell me why," Sasuke said.

"Because in a sense you understand me and I like to be around you because it brings out different sides of me. You make... I feel more than just who I am... bastard." Naruto finished.

Sasuke's heart was beating fast the moment Naruto started to express how he feels.

"Was that a confession?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you bastard," Naruto said blushing and trying to get out of Sasuke's hold.

Sasuke laughed softly as he let Naruto go. They ate dinner that night and talked about everything.

"Where do you want to go to college?" Naruto asked as they walked toward the door of his house.

"I haven't decided that yet. I was thinking about going to Mist County to their college because it has something I am interested in." Sasuke admitted.

"I was thinking of going back to Suna." Naruto shockingly admitted.

"Why there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well before we moved here I talked to a lot of instructors at Suna University but it won't hurt to check Konoha University if it's worth it that is," Naruto said as they walked inside.

"It won't hurt to check out too," Sasuke said.

The two didn't know what was changing between them but they could both feel it. Sasuke actually wanted to be around Naruto not because of the challenges but because he enjoyed being around the blonde. Naruto was feeling a little more self-conscious around Sasuke at least more than before.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **How did you feel about the minor confession to say the least?**_


	8. Drunken Touches

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews. Shoutout to inuyasha16451, falsedfaith691, guest, and BannanGodis.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays.**_

* * *

Naruto was nervous about going to the party with Sasuke. He has never been to a party before and he wasn't sure what Sasuke was going to make him do at the party because Sasuke said that the deal with be placed at the party.

Sasuke was already ready and was twirling in Naruto's desk chair.

"Where are you two going?" Kurama asked as he walked into the room sitting on the bed.

"To hang out for a while then going to my house," Sasuke said.

"Did you finish all your homework Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"You know he did, shit I even have all my homework done because of him," Sasuke said.

"You needed it with all the times you skipped before I came around," Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah no need to brag about your attendance record Naruto," Sasuke said mockingly.

"I am not bragging," Naruto said sighing in his clothes.

"Sure, and I am," Sasuke said giving him an eye that was mocking.

"Yes, you are," Naruto said putting his hands in his hair.

"Who cares, let me find you your clothes or we will be waiting here all day and the guys are about to be outside," Sasuke said.

"Fine, I don't know what it's like anyway," Naruto said walking by his brother.

"Of course, you don't," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke do you really think it's a good time to be taking my brother to a house party?" Kurama asked.

"What are you, my brother? You sound like Itachi speaking of which why aren't you with him? Where is he by the way?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed.

Kurama huffed and made a disgusted face. That was something he never wanted to hear.

"That was just rude. Your brother is with that Deidara guy who was arguing with some other guy. I wasn't going to be between those two art freaks." Kurama said.

"Sasori," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Yeah what the hell is up with them?" Kurama asked.

"They have been like that since they were kids. Now that they are dating Itachi is like their mediator or whatever." Sasuke answered.

"They're dating?" Kurama asked shocked.

"Yeah there annoying as fuck too. They came over one time while it was just Itachi, me, and our cousin Shisui home and banged on the door with an argument. My brother was pissed that day," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Where were your parents?" Naruto asked.

"They were on some type of trip I don't really remember what it was for that's why our cousin was over because he was older than us and able to keep track of us," Sasuke explained.

"That's different compared to when our parents would go on trips because our grandparents would watch us," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but you did everything with gramps so it doesn't matter," Kurama commented.

"And you used to go out to parties," Naruto said back.

"How? How did you know?" Kurama asked.

"Because we shared a room and when you came back home drunk and smelling like liquor, I used to take care of you," Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean I will take care of you if you decide to drink. Just remember how father is because he knows everything for some reason when it comes to you." Kurama said.

"I don't expect you to help me considering your selfish," Naruto said with a wicked smile.

"Oh really? Selfish I didn't know," Kurama said with a warm smile toward his brother.

"Okay you two weirdos Naruto wear this," Sasuke said throwing it at him.

"Why don't you take Gaara with you? I'm sure he would take care of you." Kurama said making Sasuke glare at him.

"No," Sasuke said. "He doesn't even know anyone."

"He can get to know them," Kurama said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"I agree he doesn't know anyone and I barely know anyone so we would just be sitting there uncomfortable so I'd rather not," Naruto said.

Sasuke could see what Naruto was saying for what it was an excuse.

"Alrighty then I won't ask anymore but you don't have to lie," Kurama said.

"It's not a lie," Naruto said blushing.

"But an excuse," Kurama said poking him in the nose as he got up to leave the room.

"Kurama don't tell anyone," Naruto said.

"I won't it's bad enough that he has a reputation," Kurama said gesturing to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Naruto said and Kurama was gone.

"Is he meaning my reputation of drugs or my partying rep?" Sasuke asked.

"I think both," Naruto said honestly.

"You are so honest when you want to be," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"I wasn't lying before but he was right when it was an excuse but I did it because of you," Naruto said.

"Why? Did you want to bring him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't say that but you sure didn't want him coming," Naruto snapped back.

"Your right I didn't want him coming," Sasuke said in Naruto's face shocking Naruto. "Now go get dressed," Sasuke said handing Naruto the clothes he threw at him earlier.

Naruto got up with a sigh and walked to his bathroom. The night was going to be long and Naruto knew it was for sure.

"Naruto hurries up there outside already," Sasuke said as he grabbed a sweater of Naruto's and his sweater so Naruto could wear it.

He made sure the clothes he gave him matched his sweater Naruto had. He put on Naruto's sweater and shockingly it fit pretty well. He actually liked the sweater if he was being honest so now, he was just going to wear it.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You wear my sweater so it's only fair to wear yours," Sasuke said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I feel like your branding me," Naruto said.

"Like a cow?" Sasuke said with a chuckle and a sweet smile.

"Not like a cow asshole," Naruto said sighing but took the sweater missing the smile that Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke just chuckled and pulled Naruto along with him straight out the house. Naruto found Sasuke weird sometimes and he even wondered if Sasuke noticed the stuff he did. It felt like they were a couple a lot of the time but he didn't want to mention that to Sasuke afraid of what he may say.

"Naruto so you're actually coming?" Suigetsu teased.

"I'm, here aren't I?" Naruto said his head moving in a challenging way that made Sasuke hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah you are, I thought you were going to run away but shockingly you didn't," Suigetsu said.

"Your opinion isn't important though," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the car next to the window since he knew he would have to sit between the Suigetsu and Naruto.

"Yes, it is," Suigetsu snapped back.

"I don't think it is," Sai said.

"No one cares what you think Sai," Suigetsu snapped back.

"Shut up," Sasuke said slapping Suigetsu in the head only to cringe at what was in Suigetsu's hair. "What the hell is in your hair?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I put gel in it," Suigetsu said with a smirk as he nodded his head.

"Greaser," Naruto said chuckling.

"Shut up noob," Suigetsu said.

Suigetsu actually liked Naruto considering he was the only person to talk to all of them without any judgment and because he had no filter. He liked people that could speak their mind without fearing of the repercussions.

"Are you actually going to drink little dick?" Sai asked looking back at Naruto.

"I didn't know you have seen my penis," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto fit in with his group of friends whether Naruto liked it or not. He liked when Naruto was honest.

"No but I can tell that you have a little dick," Sai said.

"I wonder if that's your pick-up line when you try to talk to guys?" Naruto said with a smirk that Sasuke was proud of.

"I don't like guys," Sai said.

"Are you sure because you talk about dick a lot?" Naruto asked.

Sai attempted to come to the back but Sasuke stopped him while laughing.

"Cool it," Sasuke said as he felt Naruto move closer toward him.

He didn't seem to mind even though he liked his space but he never felt that way toward Naruto. He always let Naruto cross every single boundary when it came around. He couldn't explain it himself but he didn't mind it. He even found himself searching for that warmth when he was around Naruto. He couldn't explain it if someone asked him even if he wanted to.

"Naruto is this your first party?" Jugo asked nicely.

Naruto was only nice to Jugo and that was something they all wondered why for. Not that they were really shocked though because Jugo was very nice aside from when he was angry at someone or was having one of his fits.

"Yes," Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh god, we really do get a noob here," Suigetsu grumbled.

"I bet I am still better at this partying thing then you are," Naruto said.

"Yeah, a homeschooled kid is better than a party animal at drinking or talking to girls." Suigetsu said.

"I may be homeschooled but I can still do better than you," Naruto snapped back offended by the remark.

"Do you want to make a bet?" Suigetsu asked.

"No way," Sasuke said stopping it before the two could continue.

"For sure, I will win you," Naruto said and Sasuke remembered that Naruto had a competitive streak.

"Naruto you can't win Suigetsu in drinking that's all he ever does on weekends when he isn't talking to girls," Sasuke said trying to get Naruto out of the bet.

"Even Sasuke doesn't believe you can keep up," Suigetsu teased using it to his advantage.

"Shut up Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you shut up, I'm going to win that stupid fish," Naruto snapped fire blazing in his eyes.

"If this comes back to bite me, I am kicking your ass," Sasuke whispered to Suigetsu making him flinch.

They were at the party shortly after.

"Jugo remember don't drink," Sasuke said.

"Why can't Jugo drink?" Naruto asked as they walked toward the door.

"Because he becomes crazy and violent when he drinks good mood or not you don't want to be around him when it happens," Sasuke said.

"I don't need to be reminded every time," Jugo mumbled.

"I am just looking out for you Jugo," Sasuke said with a chuckle patting him on his back.

"I know," Jugo said.

Naruto thought it was sweet how Sasuke looked out for his friends even when they were fussy about it. Naruto liked that part of him a lot but he was also nervous about this whole party situation because he never went to one before.

"Naruto stays close to me so you don't get lost because you barely know any of these people," Sasuke said.

"Is that Hinata?" Naruto asked spotting the girl from a mile away he tried to move forward but Sasuke grabbed him stopping him from moving. "What?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"I just told you to stay by me it's easy to get lost within the crowd," Sasuke said.

"Sorry I just wanted to say hi to Hinata," Naruto said balling up a little.

"Sasuke let him be, what are you his father?" Suigetsu mocked as they entered the door.

He quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from Sasuke and then Sasuke got scooped up by girls.

"Now is the time to get drunk," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"You're on," Naruto said with a firm look on his face.

"So be it then," Suigetsu said.

An hour past when Sasuke finally got away from all the girls and found Naruto again with Suigetsu holding his own against the fish boy. He was shocked to say that Naruto was better off than Suigetsu who looked like he was about to peel over.

"I think that's it now," Sasuke said just as Suigetsu fell over and Sasuke caught him.

"I beat that fish Sasuke, I told you I would," Naruto said with a smile until he felt sick.

"Oh, come on," Sasuke said letting Suigetsu go to get to Naruto.

Suigetsu got caught by Jugo who was there the whole time watching the two. Sasuke caught Naruto taking him to the bathroom.

"You should have never drunk that much idiot," Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto's hair back. "Now do you want water?" Sasuke asked as Naruto puked.

"Yes please," Naruto groaned.

"You should have stopped," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's hair back.

"Sasuke my eyes burn," Naruto whined.

"Do you have your glasses? We can take your contacts out now if you want," Sasuke said softly.

"In pocket," Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed his sweater off the door that he took off Naruto as they got in the bathroom.

"Come here," Sasuke said pulling Naruto up slowly.

"I want to clean my mouth out," Naruto mumbled.

"Okay do that before I take your contacts out because I don't want to smell your breath," Sasuke said as he grabbed mouthwash from the cabinet.

"Fuck off," Naruto grumbled as he took the mouthwash from Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever now come here so I can take those contacts out your eyes," Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto's face toward him.

"Your good at taking care of people," Naruto said looking at Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said ignoring half of what Naruto said.

"Don't ignore me," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hands.

"Naruto what the fuck," Sasuke said poking Naruto in the eye.

"Oww..." Naruto whined.

"Don't move," Sasuke said in reprimanding voice.

"I just complimented you and you ignored me," Naruto said.

"Yeah just calm down so I can take these out your eyes," Sasuke said as he took out both contacts putting them in the holder for Naruto to put his glasses on. "We should get going," Sasuke said worried about the blonde who was humming some random tune.

"No," Naruto said shaking his head and waving his hands.

"What do you want to do then?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go to the park," Naruto said getting off the counter.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's coat and followed the blonde catching him everytime he was about to fall over.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke the deal, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked as they got outside.

Naruto was holding onto Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto because he looked a little foolish at the moment.

"Put my sweater on," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Naruto asked shaking his arms off the sweater.

"Just put it on and we will talk about the deal," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura called out to him.

"I'm heading out," Sasuke said not caring to be there anymore.

"Don't leave it's still early," Sakura whined. "We didn't even get to dance with each other," Sakura said coming by him leaning on him.

"I already told you I wasn't going to dance," Sasuke said as he pushed her away and pulled Naruto closer to him so he didn't move away.

He knew the blonde didn't really like Sakura so he kept them apart for the most part.

"I thought it was because of him," Sakura said.

"Not my fault pinky," Naruto snapped at her.

"It's always your fault," Sakura snapped back.

"Okay stop it," Sasuke said closing Naruto's mouth by putting a hand over it.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Leave him alone Sakura," Sasuke said glaring at her as he started to walk with Naruto again.

Naruto was happy that Sasuke stuck up for him and couldn't help the little pettiness that went through him making him stick his tongue out at Sakura. It was hilarious to see her get angry turning a bright red.

"Sasuke," Jugo called from the door.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked still holding onto Naruto but he looked at him.

"I'm coming," Jugo said with Suigetsu thrown over his shoulder.

"I know what I want to do now. Naruto are you up for a new challenge?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said drawn out poking Sasuke in the cheek.

"Stop it," Sasuke said swatting his hand.

"Should I get Sai?" Jugo asked.

"I'm here already," Sai said next to Jugo.

"Let's go," Sasuke said moving to the car.

"I am hungry Sasuke. I want some French toast," Naruto mumbled in his neck as leaned on Sasuke more.

"Okay, we can go get something to eat to sober you up. Then we will do what the challenge is," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we can go to my house to eat," Jugo said thinking that it wasn't good for Naruto to be seen in public.

"We can get something in the drive-thru and then go eat at a park," Sasuke said nodding in agreement with Jugo.

He already knew what Jugo was trying to do and he was relieved that he didn't drink anything either.

"Sasuke your blonde sucks," Suigetsu mumbled.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said as they got inside the car.

They went to a drive-thru that was open and everyone got something to eat. Everyone was eating quietly at the park and Naruto was starting to sober up after an hour of them sitting outside.

"Naruto are you ready for the challenge? You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked trying to balance on the bench.

"Do you want to get a tattoo?" Sasuke asked smirking because he knew this was going to be a challenge that Naruto might not do.

"A tattoo?" Naruto asked stopping to look at Sasuke. "As in a real one?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to get it that's fine we just have to do another challenge..." Sasuke said with a smirk popping on his face.

"I will do it," Naruto said shocking Sasuke because he didn't think Naruto would agree. "Where should I get it?" Naruto asked sitting down shocking the other four.

"I don't care where," Sasuke said flashing his own tattoo from the back of his neck.

"You got one, that's cool," Naruto said tracing over the tattoo.

Sasuke felt a shudder of something he didn't understand as Naruto did it and he found that he liked it. He licked his lips and kept his composure the best he could. He was feeling it a little too much for his liking.

"Let's go to Orochimaru then," Sasuke said making everyone get up quickly.

They were all actually excited to get to the tattoo. The moment they got in the tattoo shop the person that seemed to be closing up looked up shocked.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked.

"I wanted to get a tattoo for my friend here," Sasuke said pulling Naruto inside the building with a smirk.

"Friend?" Orochimaru said in a questioning tone and a smirk.

"Shut up can you do it or not?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I can but what does your 'friend' want?" Orochimaru asked tossing his book to Sasuke.

"Give us a minute," Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the seats so he could pick a tattoo out. "You pick because this will be on your body for the rest of your life," Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed the book and looked at it for a while until he just didn't care for any of the drawings and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I draw it out?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess," Sasuke said giving Naruto paper.

"Can he draw Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"From what I have seen yeah," Sasuke said as he walked toward him.

"Do you want another tattoo?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh no not again," Sasuke said.

"It wasn't that bad," Orochimaru chuckled.

"You had Kabuto do it and he hates me," Sasuke said.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't really like you," Orochimaru said.

"I'm done," Naruto said getting up and going toward the two talking.

"Wow what a creative tattoo," Orochimaru said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at all the details.

"It's from my mother's clan that I find amazing when I first saw it so it stayed in my mind since then," Naruto said.

"You only have seen it once?" Orochimaru asked shocked.

"Yeah, I have a good memory," Naruto answered.

Well... where do you want it?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Naruto was obviously thinking from the look on his face.

"I would say your back or your stomach would be a good place for the tattoo," Orochimaru answered.

"My stomach that way I can take care of it without any trouble," Naruto said thinking for the long run.

"That's a good idea," Orochimaru said as he gestured for Naruto to follow him to a chair. "You don't have anywhere to go do you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nope," Naruto chimed.

It took four hours for the tattoo to get done completely. Naruto was surprisingly resilient and didn't cry or scream. At one point he actually fell asleep and Jugo took Sai to go get Sasuke's car from Naruto's house so Sasuke could go home with Naruto after this.

"That is probably one of my best tattoos," Orochimaru said after he finished. "I would love for you to come to me whenever you need any touch-ups for the tattoo," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru was getting them antibiotics and everything Naruto needed to take care of the tattoo.

"I'm so tired," Naruto groaned.

"You just slept for two hours," Sasuke said.

"I should have never done this but I don't think I will ever regret it," Naruto said. "Where did everyone go?" Naruto asked.

"They went home," Sasuke said sitting next to him.

Sasuke then stood up when Orochimaru came back toward them and then he paid him.

"Come back anytime kid," Orochimaru said loving Naruto's creativeness.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked.

"He likes your artistic ways. If he knew how good your brother is he probably would try to hire him. I'm shocked he didn't try to hire you," Sasuke said as they got in the car.

"Is he hurting for employees?" Naruto asked.

"No but he always likes new talent," Sasuke said.

When they got to his house Naruto was basically sober as if he never drank anything at all.

"How should I lay down with the tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"I would lay down on your back until it is healed," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke both laid down not thinking of much as they slowly started to drift to sleep. They heard the door open but didn't bother to look to see who it was and if they were still there because they were too worn out. Luckily Naruto brushed his teeth before laying down because it was Sasuke's father to see if they were drinking or doing other drugs. Naruto turned toward Sasuke and pulled his hand to him like it was his own that it was actually quite cute. Fugaku let a small smile show on his face before he left the room.

"Your dad was just here," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I know, I am glad you brushed your teeth or he would have told your dad what you did tonight with me," Sasuke said just as softly but didn't open his eyes or anything.

He didn't want to look at Naruto because the breathing on his neck and ear were doing things to him that had his heart bouncing all over the place and his libido doing backflips. He needed to calm down.

When he was going to tell Naruto to move over he realized that he was already asleep. He couldn't move him so he just left him be and couldn't help the little smile that came to his face when he looked at Naruto. It was going to be another long week if this continued with how Naruto was making him feel.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This is Sasuke's own chapter to notice all the things he lets Naruto get away with when he would never let anyone else get away with it._**


	9. Accidents & Arguments

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Oh they are going to be mad about the tattoo and they are very protective over Naruto but they also know that Naruto won't be forced to do anything life changing if he didn't want to. He is very protective of the people that he likes and it will be shown more as the chapters go on. Naruto isn't really fond of Sakura, to begin with, but it got worse when he realized his feelings for Sasuke. Yeah, it is disappointing because at the end of this chapter I don't think it's going to be what you expect.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest; Paris: Here you go.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes but he still doesn't understand them as Naruto does. You will see in this chapter how he takes things. :)**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: It won't happen for a while sorry. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up with Sasuke partially on top of him but he didn't mind that what he did mind was the feeling he had on his stomach and the headache he had.

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly as he pushed him.

"You wake up too early," Sasuke groaned but moved off of him.

"I can't help that it's out of habit," Naruto said as he got up to use the bathroom.

"Morning Naruto," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Morning Mrs. Mikoto," Naruto said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Naruto felt something weird on his stomach so he checked his stomach only to see it bandaged up. He is and always will be curious by nature so he lifted his shirt all the way off and then took the bandage off.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed making Sasuke get up and go to the bathroom before his mother could.

He ignored knocking on the door and went right into the bathroom.

"A little louder Naruto we want everyone to know," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto to calm him down.

"How can I calm down?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously you don't remember what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"... I forgot about it. I thought that was part of my dream," Naruto said shocked.

"Not a dream I'm afraid," Sasuke said trying to hold in his laughter.

"This isn't funny Sasuke," Naruto said shaking Sasuke.

"You're too worried about this for nothing," Sasuke said.

"My dad will kill me," Naruto said worriedly.

"You are over reacting," Sasuke said only to get pushed by the door right into Naruto pushing them into the wall.

"Oh, my bad," Itachi said shocked to see the two lip locked.

Naruto pulled away quickly blushing brightly putting on his shirt but not facing Itachi so he couldn't see the tattoo.

"My bad... umm... mother wants to know if you are staying for breakfast Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Y-" Naruto was about to answer as he turned around.

"No, he won't, I am taking him home," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Itachi said.

Naruto was just as shocked as Itachi looked but he didn't show it. He felt something there but didn't understand what it was. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to let Naruto finish up and went to his room to get ready to take Naruto home.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on but he could feel something was wrong and he did plan on asking about it when they got in the car.

When he was completely done in the bathroom, he saw that Sasuke was ready to go and it shocked him. It sorts of seemed like Sasuke was trying to get rid of him which in this case he actually was trying to.

Naruto went into the room while Sasuke was out of the room putting a bandage or trying to put a bandage on his tattoo when Sasuke came in the room not making eye contact with Naruto at all.

"Sasuke can you help me?" Naruto asked ignoring the tension to get some help.

Sasuke looked at him and had to hold back a chuckle before he locked his door and then walked up to Naruto without a word.

"You have to put the ointment on before you bandage it up," Sasuke said after unwrapping the bandage.

"What ointment?" Naruto asked because he wasn't trying to hide his irritation to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to the desk and pulled it out holding it in the air.

"Sasuke, if you're not going to be helpful, can you leave me be," Naruto said annoyed.

"I was helping, just because I wasn't talking doesn't mean I wouldn't help." Sasuke snapped back.

"Fine just help me," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

The tension between the two was high and neither yielded to the other both were now annoyed. When Sasuke was done helping Naruto, Naruto put on Sasuke's jacket and walked out of the room not saying anything to anyone. Sasuke was shocked but didn't say anything and followed a few minutes after thinking that Naruto just went to say goodbye to his parents and Itachi only to come out of his room to find out Naruto left the house completely. Sasuke walked down the path quickly only to see Naruto about two blocks away already.

"Did Naruto leave already?" Itachi asked sneaking up on his brother making Sasuke jump away.

"What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry about that kiss little brother I didn't mean to walk in on you two," Itachi said.

"It wasn't on purpose you idiot," Sasuke said walking to his car to go after Naruto.

"Sure, it wasn't," Itachi said.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sasuke screamed before he got into his car to go after Naruto.

It only took him a minute before he caught up to Naruto. Naruto seemed to be walking fast and ignoring all the cars passing by.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out but got ignored which irritated him more making him get out of his car.

Sasuke reached for Naruto but Naruto pulled away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke snapped.

"I thought this is what you wanted. You wanted me to leave so that's what I'm doing leaving," Naruto snapped turning to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled out.

"The moment your brother accidentally slammed the door into you and we kissed you started acting weird as hell," Naruto said.

Sasuke's fist balled up annoyed by the accusation.

"I have not," Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"Really? So, when your mother asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast and I was going to say yes you didn't know?" Naruto accused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled out.

"It means that you got either all embarrassed that we accidentally kissed or you're irritated about something," Naruto said.

"I don't get embarrassed," Sasuke said.

"So, you're irritated about something then?" Naruto said.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head and turned back around continuing his walk to his house annoyed.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke snapped following the blonde.

"Leave me alone," Naruto said and continued to walk.

"Fine," Sasuke said annoyed and walked back to his car and started driving back home.

Naruto didn't look back and at the moment he didn't care to he just continued to walk home without a thought of Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting in his room when Itachi came back in the room.

"What's wrong with you little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto is mad at me because of some reason I don't even understand," Sasuke admitted.

"Did it happen after I made you two kiss?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Did you give him an attitude?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure not talking to someone after you were talking to them still counts as giving them an attitude. Were you two okay before the kiss happened? As in joking around with each other and everything," Itachi asked.

"Yes we were talking about the tattoo he had and how he doesn't know how to sleep in," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you got him a tattoo? You know what never mind I don't want to know. So you gave him the silent treatment and with you, that is exactly like giving an attitude to someone." Itachi said.

"I didn't give him the silent treatment," Sasuke said.

"Naruto seemed pretty mad when saying bye to us earlier are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you assume I am the problem in this?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because little brother Naruto doesn't get mad very often aside from when Kurama unlocks his computer or something like that or when they give me his food," Itachi said. "Or with Gaara," Itachi said like it was an afterthought.

"What are you talking about with Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask him that I only know what Kurama tells me," Itachi said.

"Your right here," Sasuke said in a whining fashion.

"Fine but I don't know everything but from what Kurama said he told me that Gaara hovers Naruto when he is around and alone. Most of the time Naruto is hiding in his room locked away." Itachi said.

"What do you mean hovers Naruto?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed hearing about it from his brother and not from Naruto himself.

"It's not what your thinking but he does bother Naruto," Itachi said. "Hell, that's probably why he wanted to stay with you all weekend. And because for some reason he likes to hang out with your moody ass," Itachi said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I am saying not many people would want to hang out with someone who is constantly getting agitated and not talking to them for periods of time and then randomly getting along with them again. No one in the history of Konoha would get along with someone like that." Itachi said.

"You're close to me?" Sasuke said.

"Your my little brother so of course I get along with you and I actually understand you more than others," Itachi said.

"I have friends too Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Friends you don't always hang out with Sasuke. I have seen you hang out with Naruto more in the past couple months than I ever seen Suigetsu or them over here," Itachi said.

Sasuke thought about it and realized that he does let Naruto over more than he does for anyone else which shocked him from the revelation because he didn't notice it.

* * *

The weekend was over just as quickly as it came and when Monday came Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was still mad or not and he wasn't going to attempt to talk to him if he was. When Sasuke came into his first class he wasn't sure about how he was going to interact with Naruto in this class. He knew he was going to have to consider they sat right next to each other but this was going to be awkward.

When he got in the room he was shocked to see Naruto wasn't here yet but he was also relieved to be one of three people in the class. He didn't want to talk to people like that and this gave him the opportunity not to talk to anyone.

"Hi Sasuke," Hinata said as she pulled out her notebook to write the notes on the board.

He grunted his greeting at her. He didn't mind Hinata because she didn't swoon over him. He was happy about that.

When the bell was about to ring Sasuke started to wonder where Naruto was because the blonde was never late not even slightly. It was hitting the mark for being late in the class and Sasuke wanted to know if Naruto was possibly skipping until the blonde came in the class with a frown on his face.

Naruto didn't say anything and just sat at his desk grunting his hello to everyone and then pulled out his notebooks not saying anything to anyone.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah just annoyed, I had a long morning," Naruto mumbled but never looked up.

Sasuke chose to not say anything because he didn't want to add fuel to the fire that seemed to be boiling over on Naruto at the moment.

"Okay class today we have a new student," the teacher said the moment he came into class.

"That's why you're moody," Sasuke commented only to get a frown from Naruto. "Is he in any of your classes?" Sasuke had to ask.

"Just this one," Naruto said irritated.

"Do you know the new student?" Hinata asked as Shino sat down by them.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking at the front.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Gaara Sabuku," Gaara said.

"What is he like?" Shino asked.

"A bastard for the most part," Naruto mumbled only Sasuke hearing him. "He is hard to understand," Naruto said loud enough for Shino to hear with a fake smile appearing on his face.

"I heard he was an asshole," Sasuke said shocking Naruto as Gaara walked past sitting in Sakura and Sai's table.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto grumbled.

"Who can take Gaara around to his classes?" the teacher asked.

"Can Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"No I can't I have all AP classes and I can't be late to all my classes when his classes are all so far away," Naruto said.

"He makes a good point Gaara," the teacher said.

"I will," Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto nervous.

"Fine Sasuke will take you to your classes today," the teacher said shocked Sasuke would even offer considering he didn't even want to do it for Naruto before.

"What are you planning asshole?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke by his shirt.

"Just showing how kind I can be since everyone thinks I'm an asshole," Sasuke said.

If Sasuke was being honest he just wanted Naruto's attention on him even for a little bit like the weekend. He wasn't sure if Naruto was still mad at him but he could tell that Naruto wanted to limit the amount of touching and he was staying far away from Sasuke even with little space. Hinata seemed to notice this too.

When class was over Naruto didn't wait for anyone and Hinata was on his heels with Shino. They were all out the door before Gaara and Sasuke couldn't say anything.

"He has friends here?" Gaara said standing waiting for Sasuke.

"I guess," Sasuke said not wanting to show that he knew the truth behind how they became friends.

"Are you still going to take me or are you going to just sit here?" Gaara asked kind of annoyed.

"Give me your schedule," Sasuke said as his hand went into his hair.

Naruto was walking with Hinata when Shino walked away to talk to Kiba.

"What's wrong with you and Sasuke today? I thought you two were actually getting along?" Hinata asked.

"It's hard to explain," Naruto said.

"I am a good listener from what I'm told," Hinata said.

"So this weekend we were getting along fine but then his brother accidentally slammed the door into Sasuke and myself which made us kiss and he has been being a dick to me. That day he practically kicked me out of his house. To be honest I am just trying to distance myself from him." Naruto said.

"So did you ever think he was nervous after the incident and he just didn't know how to show it?" Hinata asked.

"I did all day yesterday that's why I am just giving him his space," Naruto said.

"You should just tell him how you feel about the situation," Hinata said.

"I did tell him," Naruto said sighing into his hand.

"Well if you told him and didn't like his response just give him space like you are already doing," Hinata helped.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you later," Naruto said and ran to his class.

* * *

The whole day went by quickly for Naruto where he actually wasn't paying attention at all today. He wrote down what he needed to and took down his homework but he really wasn't listening in class today. He just couldn't focus.

He was never one to lie to himself and he couldn't help but be bothered by Sasuke. Sasuke had a way of making Naruto think everything was okay until it wasn't and that bothered Naruto. He wanted to understand but he just couldn't and Sasuke seemed adamant about not helping Naruto to understand these things. He really liked hanging out with Sasuke but he wasn't sure how this friendship will work if Sasuke stopped talking to him every time something happened. Another thing that was on his mind was that he couldn't help but think about the kiss. A part of him knew it was an accident but the other part of him wished it wasn't an accident. He was just not trying to display that on his face. He could only hope that Sasuke wasn't a good face reader which he was but Naruto felt like he hid his feelings pretty damn good.

When he got to his locker Sasuke and Gaara happened to be there. It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke actually took Gaara everywhere he was supposed to go. That seemed to irritate Naruto though because of how much Sasuke didn't want to take him everywhere. Why was Sasuke so nice to others but when it came to Naruto he was a dick or angry. It kind of hurt Naruto's feelings.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked as he pushed Sasuke off his locker.

"I was just dropping him off so he could go home with you and Kurama. Do you want to come with me later?" Sasuke asked.

"Where?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Just come Naruto I owe you for this weekend," Sasuke said speaking in code because he didn't want everyone especially Gaara to know what happened this weekend between the two of them.

Naruto's anger seemed to deflate and he shrugged his shoulders saying he would go. Sasuke smiled tapped Naruto on the shoulder and walked away.

It was silent again between the old two best friends.

"What's going on between you two?" Gaara asked.

"None of your business," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm glad to see that you have friends here," Gaara said making Naruto look up at him. "I wasn't being sarcastic I really do mean it," Gaara said seeing the sardonic look on Naruto's face.

"Thanks... I guess," Naruto said slamming his locker shut then walking toward the door.

Sasuke watched from afar wishing he could talk properly but he couldn't at the moment because of all the people around them.

"SASSY!" Suigetsu said running up to him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"What did you think of the new kid?" Suigetsu asked.

"I didn't think anything of him because I already met him before," Sasuke said.

"Is he the kid that lives with your lover?" Suigetsu mocked.

"Fuck off bastard," Sasuke growled.

"No seriously how do you know him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hey we can't hang out tonight I have to do something," Sasuke said.

"Really? Do tell, who is it? Is she prettier than the last one?" Suigetsu asked because the last time Sasuke bailed on Suigetsu it was for a girl.

"It's not a girl bastard," Sasuke snapped.

"Oh you swing that way now, I'm fine with that more ladies for me," Suigetsu said shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke was so flabbergasted by his friend that he almost facepalmed himself but he held his composure.

"Not like that you idiot. Naruto told me he would help me with something," Sasuke said not knowing he was going to have to clarify things to his friend. "I didn't think I would have to explain myself to you," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Well damn don't sound so cryptic then. What's wrong with just bringing Naruto to the arcade like last time? Or is this really a date for you two?" Suigetsu asked scratching his head.

Sasuke's head went back because he felt like his friend was a complete idiot. Which in this case he really was but still did it have to rear its head now?

"It's private," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke the only private time you two need is a bedroom because of all the tension around you two," Suigetsu said shocking Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked making a stop in the hallway.

"You two have a lot of... pent up energy to say the least," Suigetsu said not getting what he caused.

"I have to go," Sasuke said changing directions and going toward Naruto.

Sasuke got out of the school and spotted Naruto arguing with his brother and the redhead and he didn't care enough to stop in his tracks pulling Naruto away from them and to his car.

"Sasuke what the hell?" Naruto snapped as they got into the car.

Sasuke didn't say anything just kept driving till he felt they were in a good place to talk. It was the park.

"Why the hell does everyone think we have something going on?" Sasuke asked turning to face Naruto.

"I don't know. Nobody talked to me about this," Naruto said not liking the accusing tone Sasuke gave him.

"What about earlier with the kiss?" Sasuke said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? That was an accident that I didn't cause. Your just fucking uptight because god knows why." Naruto snapped.

"I am not uptight and if you didn't say anything why are people assuming shit between the two of us?" Sasuke snapped back.

"You are uptight more than anyone else I know for someone who is rebellious. And I don't know why people are asking about us because like I said a minute ago I never talked to anyone about the damn kiss! I left that shit alone because I thought you wanted to talk to me and apologize for acting like a dick to me," Naruto said hurt was in his voice.

"Why would I apologize? It's not like I am any different any other day," Sasuke said even though earlier he was going to apologize and he still kind of wanted to but his pride wouldn't let him.

"... what the fuck am I even doing here?" Naruto mumbled his face going to his legs. "I don't even know why I bother your right your not any different," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke thought about their last argument when it was about Gaara but this one was completely different. It was more painful because Sasuke wasn't sure if he could come back from this argument and a little twinge told him he was scared about that.

"Good riddance, don't worry about it now considering I just won't talk to you about anything," Naruto said and for the first time today Sasuke noticed Naruto was wearing his jacket making Sasuke's heart freeze and the cold get even colder. "Here," Naruto said throwing it at him and getting out of the car.

Sasuke wanted to call out to Naruto he did but his pride kept him rooted in the car. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say?

Naruto walked a few blocks away before he pulled out his phone calling Kurama to come and get him which his brother said he would. Naruto realized tears were falling from his eyes and that this whole situation stung a little more than he wanted it to. He wiped his eyes before his brother could tell anything was going on with him and then got home safely.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay so there is now a setback but let's see how the two are doing now that they have time to realize they like each other's presence not just because of the agreement they made._**


	10. Forgiveness

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am feeling a bit shitty lately and there is a lot of things going on around me so I am trying my best to finish all my stories before I start working at my new job which I won't be able to write as much as I usually do.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzimaki-Fox: He doesn't know but I think the separation helps them both in my opinion.**_

 _ **Guest: Naruto is used to getting the cold shoulder from Sasuke whenever Sasuke doesn't want to talk to Naruto but at this point, he is getting emotionally invested in Sasuke so he is starting to get upset with the things Sasuke usually does. He didn't leave without telling anyone because he did say goodbye he just didn't tell Sasuke that he was leaving. I personally think you can give someone the silent treatment and still help them. He was upset because Sasuke didn't want to talk to him. Don't get me wrong I am not siding with Naruto on this one because I think Naruto got irritated way to quickly without listening to Sasuke but I think that's because he likes Sasuke a bit more than he wants to admit to even himself. Sasuke explains that later why he reacted that way to Naruto in this chapter so I won't get into that.**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah it was like a minor breakup but I feel like it was needed so they can realize that they really do like being around each other. Sasuke does have experience and it will be talked about in this chapter so I won't respond too much to that one. Naruto also accepted his feelings easier because of how his family in which you will also read about in this chapter. It was already Sunday when Naruto started to avoid him so it wasn't like it was much and plus after they tend to hang out on the weekends its always Sasuke to not talk to him for a while so it was normal in a sense. When Naruto feels like Sasuke isn't going to talk to him he won't talk back. But if you read the part where Naruto came into the class irritated he still spoke to Sasuke he just was pissed off already. It wasn't because of Sasuke at that particular moment it was over the Gaara situation at home. If Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto Naruto would have immediately talked to him. I think Naruto is quick to anger because he already knows his feelings for Sasuke. Yeah, Naruto really wasn't mad that morning at Sasuke because he actually had time to think about it when he got home but the second argument was because he was being accused over something he didn't really understand. For Naruto, he doesn't understand other people as much as the others but he still does try for the most part. I think you will see that in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It has been about a week and a half almost two weeks since Sasuke stopped talking to Naruto and he wasn't going to lie he missed the blonde a lot. He missed being around him and he missed his laughter. All he ever got now was disdain and it hurt him. He hasn't been able to talk to Naruto or even get the chance since Naruto was avoiding him too. He wanted to call him so many times but he never did.

"Sasuke," Itachi called into his room seeing his little brother laid out on his bed playing with his phone.

"Sorry I'm just bored," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Why don't you do your homework?" Itachi asked.

"I already did it all," Sasuke said shocking Itachi.

"You did? Good job," Itachi said sitting on his bed next to his brother. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked nodding his head at his brother.

"I haven't talked to Naruto in a while," Sasuke said not seeing the point in lying.

"Naruto, you really haven't talked to him. Wow, that's quite shocking... I'm not going to lie I thought that kiss was an accident but maybe it meant more to you then you think. What's really bothering you?" Itachi asked.

"I want to talk to him but I don't think he will talk to me if I tried," Sasuke said annoyed looking away.

"You miss talking to him," Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't look at his brother but he wanted to tell someone how he felt.

"I can't talk to him, not after that argument we had," Sasuke said.

"Just go and talk to him. I'm sure he is feeling pretty shitty himself. He doesn't even leave the house anymore unless the little Hyuga girl pulls him out with Neji." Itachi said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked shocked. "He won't even look at me at school and we have class together. I even make a habit to go to the classes he is in to see if he would talk to me." Sasuke said.

"You two should just talk to each other," Itachi said getting up to go to his desk.

"Yeah maybe I will try tomorrow," Sasuke said standing up.

When Sasuke got to his room he looked at the sweater he took from Naruto and couldn't help but think about how he never gave it back to Naruto while Naruto gave him his jacket. He just stared at the sweater that was on his desk chair. He really needs to give that sweater back if he isn't going to talk to Naruto anymore.

* * *

The next day when Sasuke got to school he saw Naruto with Neji and Hinata. He was shocked that Kiba and Shino weren't around but didn't say anything.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Jugo asked walking up to Sasuke.

"I am going to try today," Sasuke said quietly and walked into the building.

He felt eyes on him but he didn't look back because he was honestly scared to see who was looking at him. He could only hope that it was Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt like shit. He felt like he lost another friend and not only his first friend but his first crush. He knew Sasuke wouldn't like him in that way but still, he wanted to be close to the Uchiha even if it was just friendship.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked into the school with Jugo and he couldn't help but want to follow but Neji and Hinata kept him grounded in that spot thankfully.

"I have to go you guys," Naruto said not being able to take it anymore chasing after Sasuke.

Sasuke was already heading into their first class when he caught up to him. Naruto was panting holding his legs exhausted.

'Exercise more,' Naruto thought to himself glancing up to see that he was the only one in the classroom with Sasuke.

Sasuke froze when Naruto came into the room. He could feel his heart beating at a quick pace and he was scared.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Naruto said still panting as he made his way to their desk.

Sasuke bit his lip and Naruto had to look up to not focus on it. Naruto never really ever had this feeling before so he was scared and he didn't know what to do.

Sasuke nodded his head "I need to talk to you too," Sasuke said as Naruto sat down.

"Do you want to start?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't mind?" Sasuke asked.

"By all means," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... Suigetsu kept making comments making me annoyed. I took it out on you when all I wanted to do was apologize for how I acted to you over the weekend after the kiss. I didn't want to argue with you," Sasuke said.

"What was the big deal though that day it happened? It's not like it was our fault," Naruto said confused. "I just don't get why you... cold shouldered me. I don't get things like you do. I haven't had many friends and you forget where I come from. Literally its not a big deal to be kissed or to kiss someone even if they're the same gender," Naruto explained how he felt.

"Naruto your family isn't like mine and not only that we were raised differently. Your family is far more unconventional and accepting mine not so much." Sasuke said.

"Itachi didn't seem to care before he found out it was an accident," Naruto countered.

"He has something wrong with him that can't be explained psychologically." Sasuke said nodding his head.

"That I won't deny but still what did I do?" Naruto asked chuckling but got serious quickly.

"You didn't do anything I was just... embarrassed," Sasuke said feeling guilty now.

"Do you always get upset when embarrassed?" Naruto asked playfully with a small smile that Sasuke found he missed so much more than even he knew.

"I guess when it comes to you," Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto blush and turn away. "So are we good now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly as he turned forward in his desk. "I didn't really want to avoid you or stop talking to you. I just didn't know what to say and I was scared that you wouldn't want to talk to me," Naruto said as people started coming in the class.

Sasuke laughed gently. It was so gentle that it caught Naruto off guard making Naruto look at Sasuke who had a small smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

"I was to," Sasuke said shocking Naruto making him look away quickly.

Sasuke smiled one more time before he started doing his own thing. He found it nice that Naruto chose today to talk to him when he was feeling the same way. It meant that they thought alike and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was really trying to understand him unlike a lot of other people.

"I like hanging out with you it keeps me on my toes and the time that we didn't hang out I was losing my damn mind in my house," Naruto whispered.

"I thought you hung out with Hinata and Neji?" Sasuke responded.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Itachi told me," Sasuke said embarrassed to know that.

"Did you ask or did he tell you?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face that Sasuke was happy about but embarrassed about.

"He told me," Sasuke grumbled.

"Why would he tell you?" Naruto asked laughing now.

"Shut up," Sasuke said his head going down on his desk but Naruto could see the blush on his ears.

Sasuke looked to the side to see the laughter emitting from Naruto and couldn't help but be happy to hear it again.

"Hey, I really am sorry for what happened," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand to get his attention and to stop his laughing.

It was a sweet gesture that no one seen and the two were in their own world.

"I'm sorry too," Naruto said with a smile holding Sasuke's hand tighter.

They let each other go slowly but it was a sweet moment between the two of them.

"How is the tattoo?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"Oh that... my mom was livid," Naruto said.

"What? They all found out?" Sasuke asked shocked his head lifting quickly.

"Okay, I forgot about it and came out of my room with no shirt on and my mom happened to be there." Naruto said.

"Oh dear... tell me more," Sasuke said amused but worried.

"They asked where I got it and I said where but then I convinced them to not shut the business down and then they asked me when I got the tattoo and I told them." Naruto said.

"Was I brought up?" Sasuke asked worried.

"You were but... I lied," Naruto said shocking Sasuke because he knew Naruto never lied for anyone.

"Let's begin class everyone," the teacher said bringing everyone's attention to the front.

Sasuke wasn't listening to anything though he was just shocked to hear what Naruto said and he didn't understand why but he was so elated by it. Naruto lied for him and with Naruto that is a big deal. Sasuke really had the sudden urge to hug Naruto but he composed himself as much as possible.

The bell for the class ended and Naruto smiled nodding off to Sasuke who was taken back when Naruto walked out the door.

"I'm glad you two made up he was really depressed about it," Hinata said.

Sasuke smirked but it wasn't his usual cocky one it was softer almost like a smile. He was happy to hear that.

"Yeah I'm glad too," Sasuke mumbled and got up to catch up to Naruto.

Naruto was already long gone by the time Sasuke got out there and he suspected that Naruto was embarrassed and that he was going to have to catch him when he could later in other classes and at lunch.

Sasuke was annoyed by the time the end of the day came Naruto managed to escape him every single time he tried to catch him. Naruto had no choice at the end of the day because Sasuke was waiting for him at his locker.

"You were dodging me?" Sasuke asked annoyed but he couldn't stop the sheepish smirk that appeared on his face.

"Okay yeah I was, I was embarrassed after what we talked about earlier." Naruto said his hand going in his hair.

"Why?" Sasuke asked approaching Naruto instead of waiting for him to come up to him.

"Fuck... because I don't normally... lie and I know you know that," Naruto said blushing brightly making Sasuke smirk.

"I was happy to hear that you lied for me but I think we have more pressing matters if we're both going to ignore each other every time we get nervous or embarrassed," Sasuke said as his hand pulled on a strand of hair in Naruto's face.

Naruto was shocked but he couldn't ignore the smile on Sasuke's face. It was directed at him and that made him blush more but instead, he hit Sasuke in his side to get Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke laughed pulling Naruto to his locker so they could get going.

"Get your stuff so we can get going," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto got his stuff quickly and followed Sasuke out the door of the school as they ran to his car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to hang out without doing any of what we normally do," Sasuke said.

The two did multiple different things and they found they enjoyed hanging out with each other without there being a deal going on. Sasuke paid for them to go bowling and suprisingly Naruto demolished him with getting at least five strikes. It was amazing. Then they went to eat with each other talking about what they did when they didn't hang out.

"Let's not ignore each other anymore okay?" Sasuke said as he pulled in front of Naruto's house.

"You know when I got out the car I thought it would be easier to just ignore you and but it was so much harder than I thought. I was actually surprised I didn't cave before today with trying to call you," Naruto said.

"Me too," Sasuke said and the car got quiet.

The two felt it but before anything could happen Naruto jumped like he was startled and got out the car.

"I will see you tomorrow," Naruto said with a smile making Sasuke smile back but there were questions along with the smile.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Sasuke said pulling Naruto into a hug. "Don't ignore or avoid me," Sasuke said before even he realized what he was doing.

Sasuke pulled away getting a nod from Naruto and then the blonde ran out of the car and toward his house. Sasuke then realized what he did and blushed bright red but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Or the smell of Naruto's hair and shampoo.

Naruto got into the house and ran right to Kurama's room running right in the room.

"Naruto?" Kurama said shocked and confused.

"Is Itachi here?" Naruto asked.

"No he's at home," Kurama replied shocked. "What's wrong? Are you on good terms with Sasuke again?" Kurama asked not sure what was happening.

"I like him," Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah I know I am sure he likes you too," Kurama said confused.

"No Kurama I like him as in like like," Naruto said going toward his brother.

"Oh," Kurama said then gestured for his brother to sit down. "When did you realize it?" Kurama asked.

"I noticed it a while back but I realized that it's just getting worse. How do I stop these feelings? I am scared I am going to slip up and tell him how I feel I don't want him to know would if he doesn't even like me back?" Naruto rambled.

"Naruto he already acts differently with you compared to others he hangs out with maybe he does like you and just doesn't know it." Kurama said.

"It's impossible I know he likes girls. Suigetsu mentioned how Sasuke was sexually active," Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Kurama said.

"I am scared that if he finds out I like him he won't be friends with me anymore." Naruto said sadly.

"Is that why you have been getting angry a lot all of a sudden when it comes to him? You got mad about the cold shoulder thing but he does that to you a lot and you usually brush it off," Kurama said.

"Okay, I admit that I overreacted that day we accidentally kissed but he acted like I was the one to plan the kiss." Naruto said.

"Naruto its fine I'm not talking shit I am just telling you that you have been getting mad a lot over him. I think you are going to get eaten alive if you keep this to yourself because this is your first crush," Kurama said.

"What should I do then?" Naruto asked.

"I would say don't ignore or avoid him but put physical distance between you two. If you blush every time he touches you that would be obvious," Kurama said.

"So refrain from physical contact? How do I explain that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, you two have a lot of physical contact for some reason. I am telling you maybe he likes you too just doesn't know it yet," Kurama said.

Naruto sighed putting his head into his hands.

"You will be fine little brother don't worry so much," Kurama said patting his back with a smile.

He was happy for his brother for many reasons. Naruto never really ever liked anyone and he was happy to know his brother had feelings for someone.

"You will be fine Naruto," Kurama whispered hugging his little brother.

Sasuke on the other hand was just getting home and he couldn't ignore his instincts on why he wanted to hold the blonde. He had the feeling all day and he really couldn't explain it or understand it. He saw the sweater on his chair and grabbed it. It smelled like Naruto still and that made him oddly happy and he didn't understand why. He put the sweater on and fell asleep at his desk as he did his homework.

Itachi walked into his room an hour later finding his brother wrapped in Naruto's sweater and sleeping at his desk. Itachi only knew it was Naruto's sweater because Sasuke didn't make a habit of wearing other people's stuff and he seen Naruto wear the sweater. He went to his brother and started getting him out the sweater until Sasuke swatted him and pulled the sweater closer to him. Itachi just chuckled and let the sweater go and picked his brother up laying him on his bed. As he was walking back to the door he smirked because he just thought of something great turning back to his brother he pulled his phone out and took a picture of his brother. Then tried to pull the sweater away only to take a picture like that.

'Oh this is going to be fun,' Itachi thought to himself leaving the room texting Kurama immediately with the pictures.

Back with Kurama Naruto was sleeping on Kurama's bed curled into his brother when Kurama got the message and he couldn't help but laugh softly not to wake his brother.

"I think I might be right in this situation," Kurama whispered as he looked down at his little brother with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke were going to work through what they were feeling and they weren't sure what it was going to happen out of this but they sure they wanted to be around each other.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _They are both revealing their feelings for each other but its slowly happening. Like I said in previous chapters Naruto already knew he liked Sasuke but Sasuke is a different story because he has never felt what he is feeling before so it's new to him._**

 ** _I thought the part that was cutest this chapter was when Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto's sweater._**

 ** _What do you think was the cutest scene this chapter?_**


End file.
